The TFCU Transfomers Story
by DreadNation
Summary: So this story is about, what if there was no MCU and there was only the Transformers Franchise, which was created by the studios The Transformers Cinematic Universe (TFCU). This story is about Transformers with Marvel elements, I will combine the two franchises into one. Just think of it, as if there was no MCU and only The TFCU. Hope you enjoy ! :)
1. Chapter One - Age Of Creation

**Authors Note: Now I want you to imagine this as a hole movie, for example the title of this "movie" is Transformers: The Beginning. And the story will continue in multiple chapters, and when it ends. I will a new title above the story, so that you know. When the story ended and when another new "movie" is coming. hope you can understand, and enjoy this kind of story. Your constructive** **criticism is always appreciated. So sit back, take your popcorn and enjoy.**

* * *

Transformers: The Beginning

Chapter One - Age Of Creation

In the beginning, there was nothing, only pure darkness and nothingness. But there was a very powerful being. The very creator himself called. _The One._ No one knew who he was, for there was no one, only him.

The Creator of everything that we know. So he spoke the very first words. _"Let there be light for I am the Creator, and I shall create everything that it is, was, or suppose to be_ ".

The One created six singularities. And the first singularity is and was suppose to be the universe, morph into a crystal stone.

The Space Stone - Which controls the aspects of the universe.

Then the universe need it a reality, to separate creation from the realm of the creator. And so the second crystal stone was created.

The Reality Stone - Which controls the aspects of the realities.

The One wanted to create, planets, suns, stars and galaxies. So thus the third crystal stone was created, to help The One in his quest of creation.

The Power Stone - Which controls the aspects of every living power there is, was or supposed to be. The stone itself, it is said it contains a small fracture of The One's very own power source.

After the creation of all planets, suns, stars and galaxies, the Universe need it time for there was no time, and so The One created time itself, thus began the dawn of time, and the fourth crystal stone was created.

The Time Stone - Which controls the aspects of all time, past, present, future, and all other time of realities, dimension and realms.

The One was very pleased, so he said " _It is very good, now I want to create, creation itself, there shall be different creatures all around the universe, alike and not alike, far and not far away. Thus I shall create the very thing that will keep you alive, your very own unique soul, which belongs to you and to me, for I am your Creator._ " Thus the fifth crystal stone was created.

The Soul Stone - Which controls the aspects of life and death, the soul of the living and the living undead.

Thus the creatures were created, but they didn't had their own will of their own. So The One spoke " _I shall not temper with your own free will. You shall make choices of your own. But if that is right or wrong, that is up to you to decide. But if you come to me, for guidance, I shall guide thee well, for I am your Creator._ " Thus the last and final crystal stone was created.

The Mind Stone - Which controls the mind of any kind of aspect, living, dead or undead, being and unbeing.

And thus the universe which we know was created, there was everything, there is, was or suppose to be. But The One didn't want to be lonely, and so he created one being, which would take care of The One's creation. The One noticed that there can't be only order, order need it chaos. So he divided the two aspects into beings. First it was Unicron the First born. The One spoke creation into him.

" _You shall be the embodiment of Chaos, thus for this day forward and for all Eternity you shall be known as. Unicron The God and Lord of Chaos, Death and Destruction_ " and so Unicron was born, but not to long The One knew that Unicron will destroy The One's work. And so he spoke unto Unicron.

" _As I have seen and known, you would bring Chaos, Death and Destruction to my Creation, for you are the embodiment of Chaos. But Chaos can not leave without Order, and so I shall make one, as he is your twin brother. Your equal."_

And so The One spoke creation into him " _You shall be the embodiment of Order, thus for this day forward and for all Eternity you shall be known as. Primus The God and Lord Of Order, Life and Creation. And you shall be Unicron's brother. And together balance the universe, as I have said, Chaos cannot live without Order, and Order without Chaos._ "

Then The One spoke unto Primus and Unicron. " _You shall not forget, that I am your Creator and life giver. I tell you, no I forbid you to temper with the six infinity stones, because of them the universe is balanced, and it shall not fall into Destruction and Ruin, and it shall not return to what it was, pure of Darkness and Nothingness._

 _And I forbid on to you, to fight against each other, Order and Chaos shall remain in peace, but never in war, for it will corrupt my creation and everything that I have created. If you disobey me, and bring Destruction upon my creation. I shall leave thee with a great curse, you shall become the new creators. And watch over how my creation suffers because of your disobedience. And I shall no longer respond to my creation in need for help or guidance. For you choose to be like me. Now I shall leave thee, for I have other things to do, I must explore the Universe. I trust thee while I am gone, that you will not disobey me_ " The One's presence left Unicron and Primus.

Now The One is everything and anything, he can be in the same places at once. But he wanted to test his creation. To see if they obey him. Sadly because of Unicron's nature, won't listen to his own Creator. Unicron had other plans in mind, but he won't tell his brother Primus, for he knew, he can't trust him. For Primus is the righteous side of The One and Unicron is the bad side of The One. It was like and yin and yang, one cannot live without the other. The One was the perfect balance, and Unicron was yin and Primus was the yang. And so Primus spoke first.

" _Brother, what should we do now ? For our Creator left us, for he has his job to do, expand and explore his creation._ "

Unicron did not want to spend time with Primus so he said.

"I _have things to do, I want much as my Creator to explore the Universe. You can do the same, but you can do it alone, without me. For I want to be left alone for some time_ "

Unicron is the great deceiver, for Unicron had other plans in mind. He wanted to destroy the universe. Bring about the Age Of Chaos, and end the Age Of Creation.

And so Unicron left flying through the Universe. Primus did the same thing. But Primus did not have the intentions as Unicron had on destroying the Universe. He just wanted to explore and bring Peace in the Universe not Chaos and Destruction. Unicron still flying through the universe. And in that moment, something happened. Unicron unleashed Chaos, Death and Destruction upon the universe. He began to devour our universe and said.

" _I am Unicron The Chaos Bringer, and I will not stop until there is only Chaos, thus begins the new age. The Age Of Chaos !_ "

Every single thing was in danger. Primus sense Unicron's Chaos spreading across the virgin Universe.

Primus could not face his brother for The One told him not to do it. What could he do ? Primus couldn't let Unicron destroy the universe. Primus had to disobey The One and in a snap he teleported to Unicron.

" _Unicron, stop it ! I will not let you destroy everything that is"_

Primus send a powerful oblivion blast attack at Unicron. Unicron was pushed back, the universe began to shake from the attack. Unicron was enraged

" _How dare you !_ "

Unicron teleported in front of Primus, and began punching at the God Of Life, each punch was deadly, the universe shake even more, his fists began to glow a purplish flame color.

" _You dare to strike your brother, you dare to impose me. This means war between us. I shall smite you with my powers and deliver you to oblivion"_

Unicron channeled all of his powers, and delivered a blast at Primus. The blast it is said, it contained everything Unicron was made out of, Chaos, Death and Destruction such blast can destroy the universe it self. But Primus loved his brother despite what he has done.

" _Unicron you are my brother, but I won't let that stop me, from doing what is right"_ Primus delivered the same blast attack at Unicron, containing Primus's powers, Order, Life and Creation.

There attack meat each other, and it cause a great shockwave shaking the universe. The explosions between the blast was so great, it was only pure white-blue light against dark-purple light.

The blast could destroy the universe, and moments after the universe began to fall apart, darkness and nothingness began to spread throughout the universe. It seems that all hope is lost...but was it ?

Then a voice was heard **_"That is enough!"_** that voice was the creators voice, The One came back. And he appeared in his true form. This was the very first time the universe, Primus and Unicron saw who The One was. There could only be seen The One's armor and gabs of pure white light could be seen.

With only one snap of The One's fingers and everything came to be normal. As if he made it that the devastation and disaster never happened.

However the actions of Primus and Unicron happened. And The One spoke unto them.

 _"For you have disobeyed me, you shall battle against each other for all Eternity. For now on, Chaos and Order are at war. Because you are equal there shall be no winner or loser. You have brought this upon yourselves. You Unicron have disobeyed me, and provocated Primus into combat. It is because of you. And you shall suffer the most, for all Eternity"_

Unicron tried to change The One's mind but with no success.

 _"My Creator please, don't do this...have mercy….you are forgiving aren't you ?"_

The One spoke.

 **_"Silence!"_** Said The One in a demanding tone. As his voice echoed through out the Universe.

" _Indeed I am forgiving Unicron, but I knew since the very day, that you would disobey me and cause destruction across the universe, forgiving you wouldn't change nothing for in your nature, you are disobeying for you are Chaos itself. Now my time has come, that is both of your destinies. And I cannot change that, for it was always meant to be this way. This is goodbye, Primus and Unicron, till the day I decide to return, things shall be as I set them to be, as there were always meant to be…"_

His last words echoed throughout the universe and a pure white light appeared and made The One disappear.

But before he could go he spoke telepathically to Primus, the two of them wore in a realm of pure light and righteousness. And The One spoke.

" _Primus, I hope I can trust you, for you are Order, and I believe and trust that Order will always do the right thing. From the very day I created Unicron and you, I have already knew what I wanted you two to be. For I am all knowing and nothing is hidden from me. This act was always meant to happen. This was no accident, nor neither my decision. For it was always your destiny to fight against Unicron and him against you. And from this they forwards you shall be the Creator of your own creation. I will continue on spreading creatures around the universe. And continue on exploring the universe, finding my perfect creation to call it my family, my children. And till the day, Order and Chaos finally decided to live in peace again. I shall truly return to you...till then….this is goodbye…...Primus_ "

The One's voice again echoed throughout his realm, Primus wanted to say something but before it happened, a white flashing light, teleported Primus into a place in the universe and so he did with Unicron as well. They were far enough from each other. But that won't stop Unicron from finding his brother, for they share the same spark, and each other knows where there presents is.

Then Unicron spoke " _Primus I swear to you, that one day you will pay for your insalents. That for sure I can promise !"_ Primus could hear Unicrons words and he said.

" _Till we meet again, brother_." The Primus rested and began to meditate, for the very first time, waiting for his brother Unicron to come back….

* * *

 **Author's Note: So I hope you enjoyed my very first FanFiction and very first Chapter. It might be short for you guys, but give me sometime to get used to things. And I will greatly improve for I will listen to your constructive criticisms. If you all have any ideas, on how to improve or to improve the story with your ideas, then please with all further ado. So I hoped you really enjoyed it, and I shall see you guys next time. Bye :)**


	2. Chapter Two - Time To Take A Stand

Chapter Two - Time To Take A Stand

Eons have passed by, and there still is the war between Primus and Unicron. Since the dawn of time, neither have been able to gain the upper hand in there battles.

For they are equal and the same in nature. As The One have foretold, they are destined to fight for all Eternity, and neither of them would be able to gain the upper hand.

Though sometimes, Unicron won some battles against Primus. Primus would come back even more powerful than ever, and it goes the same for Unicron as well. Primus soon realized he couldn't stop Unicron with only brute force.

So Primus collected every single strength he had left, and unleashed one of The Most Powerful Attacks in the entire Universe, and banished Unicron deep into the Universe, thus locking Unicron into a deep sleep status, and he shall never return again. And since then the war between them was over.

Though Primus knew Unicron will return one day, but Primus will be prepared. For he had an idea of his very first and unique creation should be.

Primus than sacrificed himself and he transformed into a huge giant metal planet, called. Cybertron. So Primus decided to create The First Thirteen Cybertronians, called Primes and so Primus spoke.

 _"The First Prime, which shall walk on Cybertron. Shall be the one which is the closest to my representation of myself. Thus you shall be known as, Prima The First Born, The First Prime and The First Wielder Of The Matrix Of Leadership. For my wisdom is inside the Matrix, and my wisdom shall spoke into you from you."_ Thus Prima was born.

* * *

Prima - The First Prime and The First Wielder Of The Matrix

Vector Prime - The Prime of Time and Space

Alpha Trion - The Prime of Wisdom

Solus Prime - The Prime of Creation

Micronus Prime - The First Minicon Prime

Alchemist Prime - The Prime Warlock

Nexus Prime - The First Prime Combiner

Onyx Prime - The Prime Lord of The Beasts

Amalgamous Prime - The First Prime Transformer

Quintus Prime - The Prime of Life and Knowledge

Liege Maximo - The Prime of Lies and silver-tongued

Megatronus Prime - The Prime of War

Optimus Prime - The Thirteenth Prime and last Descendant of Primus himself

* * *

The Thirteen Primes bowed before Primus's core. For they wore inside Primus and they could see his Spark and in the center of the circle it was a bright dot of pure light. And he spake unto them.

" _Welcome, my children, I am Primus The God Of Life, Order and Peace. I created you in my own image, and each one of you embodies a aspect of myself. You shall live in harmony and in peace. And you shall lead my people. The Cybertronians, for they shall as well in peace and in harmony as I have showed you. Now go my children and spread Cybertron with life._ "

The Thirteen stood up and walked to the surface, but one female Prime remain. And Solus spoke.

" _Primus, forgive me if I question your doing. But I can ask you anything right ?_ "

Primus spoke unto Solus with a loving voice showing her, that Primus is compassionate, caring and loving.

" _Yes, you can, because you have free will. And that is a beautiful thing. Now what is it my child_ ?"

Than Solus spoke " _How am I the Prime Of Creation, if I don't have a tool to create. How will we be able to create ?_ "

Primus knew Solus would ask him such a thing, and that's why he didn't give her, the tool. For he wanted to show Solus, that she has free will and so those the other Primes

" _Fear not my child, for I give you a gift."_ The from the spark of Primus came out a forge.

" _Take it, it is yours, my gift to you. The Forge Of Creation, The Forge Of Creation can create everything and anything out of every material, the forge is only useless, if you lack the knowledge to create, but since I made you love creation. You have all the knowledge on creating anything from everything and the forge you shall name it, as your spark desires_ "

Souls immediately fell in love with the Forge and thanked Primus " _Thank you, Primus. I shall cherish this day, for Eternity."_ And Primus responded back _"As so will I, my child."_ Then Souls left and joined her brothers, Alpha Trion notice something.

" _Ah, Souls, when did you get that ?_ "

Souls said " _Primus gave it to me, he said it was a gift. And he assured us that we have free will of our own. But it doesn't mean we should disobey him. He said this is the Forge Of Creation, so I can create everything I wish from any material."_

Alpha Trion was quite interested

 _"From any material you say ?"_ He rubbed his beard looking at the forge " _Then it is a great gift indeed. Come now, we have things to do_ "

The Thirteen explored Cybertron, and wore very fascinated, how there home planet looked. It was beautiful and mesmerizing to look at. Micronus then asked Prima.

 _"Well what should we do ? We can't walk all day, you know ?"_

Prima knew Micronus was right, and it was about time for the sun to set down , so he said to his brethren _"We shall camp here tonight."_

The Primes did as told, they made a bonfire and rested around it, they wore circling it, it the same order which they wore created, the first being Prima and the last Optimus.

Everyone enjoyed their time together. But Alpha Trion was having thoughts, since he is The Prime Of Wisdom, he will need a book of some sorts, to write everything that happens.

Souls could see Alpha Trion was not enjoying his time like the other Primes. After the Primes were done enjoying their time together. Some of them went to sleep. Optimus, Prima, Onyx, Alchemist, Vetor , Nexus.

Others still sat besides the bonfire, Liege, Micronus and Amalgamous told each other jokes and laughed together, and Megatronus was doing his workout routine, push ups, martial arts. But sometimes he couldn't help himself and cracked a smile and laughed at their jokes.

Then Alpha Trion sat alone and began to meditate, finding his inner peace if you will. Souls notice he was alone by himself. She didn't wanted to disturb him, though she had thoughts about what he said earlier, she told to herself _"Maybe I can grant your wish…"_

It was very late that night, it was midnight all of the Primes slept. But Souls couldn't so easily, for she kept hearing her name, over and over again, calling her out to wake up.

She then woke up in a hurry, for she thought it was one of here brethren waking her up.

But she could only see it was midnight, the moon was very high to the sky, the moon illuminated cybertron. She turned around her head, left and right and could see that the Primes are sleeping.

 _"If they are asleep, who did wake me up ?"_ said Souls wondering. She then could hear a voice, calling her out.

" _Solus….Solus my child, do not fear for it is me...Primus",_ she couldn't believe it, she was excited but didn't know why Primus waked her up

 _"Is there something wrong ? You kinda waked me up, in the middle of the night."_

Primus then answered _"I know, and I am sorry for that. But the reason why I waked you up, is because I have heard, what Alpha Trion said, and I have heard your thoughts. And since you have The Forge Of Creation, you can grant your brethren their wishes._ "

Souls then asked _"How did you knew, what we wore thinking and what we have said, Primus ?"_ Then Primus explained her everything.

" _My child, I am your creator and since you are my creation. I can hear every thought, and hear every words spoken. I know for you and all other which are about to come, it will sound, as if I am trespassing your privacy, but fear not. For I am as knowledgeable and understandable like The One himself_."

Souls said " _I understand, Primus. But what was, what you wanted me to do ?"_

Then Primus spoke everything to her, and told her what to do. And gave here the best materials in the entire universe, and he spoke unto her

" _Solus, you shall create what I am about to tell you. This are my gifts to you, my only wish for you and the others, is to use them wisely."_ She then began to forge, her first creation.

The famous Star Saber, the sounds which the forge is creating, are exact the same sounds as creation sounded. It was a beautiful moment to witness Solus doing her work, and unleashing the power of the primes. All night she forged every artifact Primus told her to forge.

* * *

Prima's legendary weapon/relic - The Star Saber and The Matrix of Leadership

Bio: The Sword is a weapon unlike any other. This sword could snuff out stars and crumble the stuff of planets into dust. It is said, that it could rival the Infinity Stones power used at once.

It is said that the Star Saber contains the same conduit to Primus very own power and that the Saber will require a worthy Prime to be properly wield it.

Bio: The Matrix of Leadership is the most significant relic of them all. For it once came from Cybertron's core where Primus rests. The Matrix it is said to posses all the knowledge and wisdom of the Primes.

Only those which the Matrix considers their spark's worthy shall become a Prime. That is the only way possible to become a Prime, which not many Cybertronians can. For the Prime title it is not granted, given or tacken.

It is earned, for you spark has become one of that of a true and worthy Prime. The Matrix has many abilities, it is said that it is a direct conduit to Primus very own power and his unlimited and vast wisdom and knowledge.

The Matrix can allow you to bring Transformers/Cybertronians back to life, or visit them in the afterlife where all Transformers/Cybertronian sparks rest in peace, which that place is called The AllSpark.

There you can contact your most beloved once and talk to the Thirteen Primes and even to Primus himself. When the Matrix is used it can give you unlimited and immeasurable power direct from Primus himself.

But that power it is not unlimited in speaking words. Once used to cast out a great evil, that Prime will lose its containment and it must be restored with the Key to Vector Sigma.

Once the key is placed inside the Vector Sigma it will bring the Matrix back to normal and thus the memories and wisdom of the Primes with it.

* * *

Vector's famous relic - The Blades Of Time

Bio: The Blades of Time were the artifact of Vector Prime. Not a weapon, per se, the Blades were represented more as a mandala or hourglass, through which Vector Prime focused his space-time powers. It is said that the blades hat almost the same ability as the Time Stone.

* * *

Alpha Trion's relics - The Covenant Of Primus and The Quil

Bio: The Covenant Of Primus, is Cybertron's Bible, everything that happened and will happen it will be written in the book. By its nature the Covenant chronicles even the future, but interpreting such things is difficult due to the symbolic phrasing the tome uses.

As well, even Alpha Trion has difficulty reading too far into the future, as each section of the Covenant is written in the language of the era it represents. Thus, the most ancient sections of the book are scribed in languages long dead from the planet, and the far future is written in languages no Cybertronian yet speaks.

It is unlikely that any copies of the Covenant retain this property, as they are presumably only transcriptions of the Covenant as it existed at their time of making.

Bio: The Quill is an artifact of the Thirteen original Transformers and one of the most powerful items in creation. Though it appears no more than a simple writing stylus scaled to Transformer hands, it has the power to change the future of the Universe itself.

When used together with the Covenant Of Primus,the Quill has a limited ability to literally write new events into the future. This is not a power to be used lightly, and the future is a strange and mutable thing, so the changes written by the Quill do not always last. Still, it is an object of immense potency that must be guarded carefully, something Alpha Trion sees to by keeping it secret even from his closest allies.

For it could rival the infinity stones, and could make it as if they never existed, but do to the nature of them being need it for the universe to survive, that option is out of the question.

* * *

Solus Prime weapon/relic - The Forge of Solus Prime and the Creation Lathe

Bio: Creation Lathe, is a holographic lattice that she could project from her body. Designed to be wielded alongside her famous Forge, the Creation Lathe allowed Solus Prime to design the architecture and components that her vast, supernatural smithing efforts might require. The Lathe supplied the vision behind the strikes of the Forge, allowing Solus Prime to forge the myriad, and the Artifacts Of The Primes.

Bio: The Forge of Solus Prime is the symbol of office of the master-artificer of the Thirteen. Though the forge is not actual forge in the sense, but rather a hammer the size of which suggests that Solus Prime and her brothers towered over modern Cybertronians.

Thus utilizing the power of a miniature neutron start at its very heart, the forge operates through the convergence of magic and science. Thus what we know today to be modern science.

It is not known how powerful the forge is, but it is believed that it can be used to make anything out of anything. with the possibilities only being limited by the skill and knowledge of the Prime wielding it.

The Forge was used to create many relics of the Thirteen, and is noted to be one of the few things which could craft the core components of a Cybertronian body from scratch.

On its own, the Forge is a capable tool but only Solus Prime's integrated Creation Lathe allowed the Forge to reach its full potential and create weapons and relics of supernatural power.

But on the bright side, its sheer mas can certainly be used to pack a slagging huge destructive punch that's second only to the Star Saber.

The Forge is so heavy that only a select few have the strength to carry it without any difficulty.

* * *

Micronus Prime artifact - The Chimera Stone

Bio: If Micronus Prime and his massive supplies of energy can be likened to a living battery, then his Chimera Stone is the conduit through which he focuses his power. As his chosen artifact, he can channel his energy to any other member of the Thirteen; while connected, the stone allows him to direct his energies to best suit the needs of his allies.

* * *

Alchemist's artifact - The Lenses

Bio: In times long past, Alchemist Prime wields the Lenses. Permanently affixed into his optics, they allowed him to see farther than any other living thing, both literally and spiritually. Through the Lenses, Alchemist could perceive the various visible and invisible cycles of the universe.

* * *

Nexus's artifacts - The Chaos Edge, The Cyber Caliber, The Enigma Of Combination and The Omni Saber.

Bio:The Chaos Edge is one of the many swords carried by Nexus Prime.

Bio: The Cyber Caliber is one of the relics of the Thirteen, and a creation of Solus Prime. Much like its intended wielder Nexus Prime, the sword could split apart into five separate weapons for his components to wield, or merge into a single exceedingly sharp blade. The sword was said to be able to repair or disassemble any device.

Bio: The Enigma of Combination is one of the artifacts of the Thirteen. Possessed by Nexus Prime, it is not only capable of fostering unity and cooperation of the minds of sentient creatures in its proximity, but also of bestowing one of the greatest abilities known to Cybertronians—that of combination. This ancient tool can instantaneously merge any Cybertronians together into a combiner, enhance the power and mental stability of pre-existing combiners, or integrate new components into pre-existing combiner teams.

Bio: The Omni Saber is yet another sword that Nexus Prime likes to carry around. It is described as being "black as space" and reflects no light. _Dark_. as the space one was.

* * *

Onyx's artifact - The Triptych Mask

Bio: The three-faced Triptych Mask (or Onyx Triptych) of Onyx Prime allows him to see things others can't: times, places, souls, and even the afterlife. The top mask, Farsight, showed visions of other places and times. The middle mask, Predator, gave Onyx immediate insight into any creature so that he can hunt it faultlessly. The bottom mask, Mournsong, allows Onyx to watch the journey of a Spark across the hidden regions of death.

* * *

Amalgamous artifact - The Scythe and The Transformation cog

Bio: Much is not said about The Scythe of Amalgamous, only its known, to cut through any metal. And collect souls and return them to there bodies or the afterlife.

Bio The Transformation cog, also referred to as a transforming cog, transition cog, conversion cog, T-cog, or morphcore, is a component important to a Transformer's transformation and sometimes scanning, the altmode which the Cybertronian chooses

* * *

Quintus Prime artifacts - The Ember Stone and The Seeds Of Life.

Bio: The Emberstone is the artifact of Quintus Prime. It has the ability to seed the explosion of living processes in base elements, akin to Primus's own spark.

Bio: The Seeds Of Life artifact, grants the user ability to give life to any Cybertronian, in any status it is, dead, or undead. This would play a huge rule, on creating the first Cybertronian colonies on Cybertron.

* * *

Liege Maximo's artifac - The Liegian Darts

Bio: The Liegian Darts are the artifact of the Liege Maximo. The darts contained powerful toxins designed to incapacitate Maximo's foes in various ways once they entered the body.

* * *

Megatronus legendary weapon - The Requiem Blaster

Bio: The Requiem Blaster is a powerful weapon of the Thirteen that is able to draw power from a quasar's sound waves, a supernova's thermal energy, or a black hole's gravity. The blaster is massive enough to have its own gravity and is far too large for a modern Transformer to wield or even pull the trigger. It is foretold that no one would survive a direct blast from the Requiem Blaster. For it is there most powerful weapon ever created. It is said, it can match the destruction level blast from The Power Stone.

* * *

Finally Souls's work was over and done, she was very proud and she couldn't wait, to see her brethren's reaction. Now that she was done with her work, she was very tired and exhausted. She then just rested beside her forge and fell into a deep sleep.

Far in the reaches of space, there was a giant robot roaming around in sleep was Unicron, still damaged from his battle with Primus, his recovery will take some time. One might say he will never wake up. But Unicron won't go down without a fight, for he awakes. His purple evil optics open with flaming purple and ashes wore coming out. And he spoke

" _So Primus, this is what you have banished me for ? Pathetic, I shall have my own Heralds which will combat yours, very soon….."_ Unicron began to laugh with a maniacal laughter, and it could be heard in the reaches of space. For Unicron had an evil plan, and he will return to stop Primus once and for all!...

* * *

 **Authors Note: Phew….that was a very hard work to do. Well at least for me it took some time to write it. I know it's more of a docu about the weapons and the primes, and the story didn't move to the main plot. Maybe it will in the next chapter. Although my plans are to make a Unicron Chapter and have him create his famous herlands wich will mop the floor with The Thirteen Primes.**

 **Anyhow, now tomorrow it will be my first day of school. That is write, my holiday time is up. On 10.09.2018 will school begin, I am not a school fan, I hate it. If I had the powers of Unicron, believe me, I will eradicate it from existence.**

 **Alright, hope you enjoyed my second Chapter, don't worry there is more where that came from, other chapters are on there way. And your constructive criticism is always appreciated, if you have any ideas how to improve, or any ideas on the story. Then let me know. Till then...see ya next time...Bye ! :)**


	3. Chapter Three - Heralds Of Unicron

Chapter Three - Heralds Of Unicron

Unicron's awakening is near, for he was in status, but he was conscious With his mind powers, he began creating an island of darkness with dark metal and dark energon. The island floated above, reaching for Unicron's head level.

His pure evil eyes began to burn with purple fire and steam was coming off. Purple thunder was striking down on the island. For he had an idea, on how to combat The Thirteen. That's right, he began to create The Heralds Of Unicron.

As for the first Herald, he was suppose to be the strongest and thus Unicron did as Primus did, and The One did before them. He spoke him into existence, metal was erupting from island. The metal was moving in many different ways for creation waited on Unicron's will to be spoken.

And he finally spoke with his evil and dark voice tone.

 _"You shall be my perfect Herald, and you shall be the leader of my heralds. You shall be the most powerful, so powerful you can fight all of The Thirteen at once. And ever living thing made from Primus shall fear you ! For you are my embodiment of destruction. For now and forward you shall be known as Nemesis Prime !"_

And so the metal began to form, together with the dark energon, forming a Optimus Prime clone form, as for Optimus was red, blue and silver.

Nemesis in other hand, had purple eyes and all black color with some hints of purple representing dark energon. And so Nemesis was born, dark energon flames wore smoking from Nemesis's body.

As Nemesis was created, he was in a bowing pose. Thus showing even to Unicron's minions, he is there Master, and if Unicron must destroy them, to gain his victory he wouldn't hesitate to do it.

Then Nemesis spoke _"What is thy bidding, my master ?"_

Then in front of him, came a swords from the underground. It was the Dark Star Saber, Unicron's own version of the Star Saber.

 _"Take it, for it is your weapon of eternal destruction"_ said Unicron. Nemesis took the Dark Star Saber _"I shall name it, Slayer Of Primes"_

 _"Indeed"_ Unicron responded " _But, first it must taste the spark of a prime, to be called Slayer Of Primes. Now I shall created the second herald, one which embodies everything about Chaos"_

Then the metal came from the ground and waited for Unicron's will.

 _"For the second Herald, he shall be the embodiment of chaos itself. Distorted in every single way."_

Then a figure appeared, he was called Ramjet. But Unicron was not done. For Unicron need it to make Ramjet chaos itself, and at his status. He wasn't what Unicron wanted him to be.

 _"Now I shall warpe your body with every aspect of reality, I shall punish you like none other. And I will make you be being and unbeing."_

Ramjet's body began to turn apart, and back apart again, and apart again. Reshaping his reality, Ramjet began to scream, the scream was unhuman so loud.

It was pure suffering, his screams wore only music to Unicron's ears, so he continued torturing him even more, his sanity began to collapse in different realities.

His mind broke apart, but Unicron put his mind back, again and again. The torture felt like a eternity towards Ramjet, he began to cry out loud, begging Unicron for mercy.

 _"Please, Master…..it hurts...stop...please…..stop it….STOP IT !"_ Unicron demanded him for silence

 _"Silence you fool ! This will only make you stronger. You insolent fool, you dare to impose me on what to do ?! You shall be punished even more !"_

Unicron kept punishing Ramjet with no mercy. Imagine the worst pain you ever felt in your life and multiply it by the thousands.

This was a way for Unicron to show Nemesis, if he ever disobeys him and turns against him, he shall suffer the same as Ramjet.

After awhile Unicron was over with creating Ramjet, he stopped punishing him. And since the punishment was over. The results was what Unicron expected, Ramjet's body looked broken, like it was about to fall apart, but it was kept from falling apart.

Small gaps could be seen and inside could be seen dark energon floating around his body. Dark energon flames wore coming out of him and Nemesis and Unicron could hear Ramjet gasping for air.

Nemesis feared what Unicron could do, he definitely earned his respect he thought to himself, then Unicron spoke.

 _"Now you won't be able to feel anything, you are living undead, being and unbeing. You are the embodiment of Chaos itself. You represent the chaos side of me."_

Then Unicron gaved Ramjet a Swords which was capable of manipulating realities, and change it, to its owner's will. He took the sword, but did not showed thanks for it, like Nemesis did, and Ramjet spoke.

 _"It was about damn time, you would stop harassing me !"_ Nemesis assurred Ramjet who he was spoken to.

" _Ramjet, this is not the way to speak to your creator and master. Watch your mouth"_

Ramjet smirks " _Oh and you are suppose to be the leader...lovely._."

 _"You question my authority Ramjet, if you want for you and me to get along, you will need to change this...attitude_ "

Ramjet laughed hysterically " _Believe, I am the last person you want to get along with!_ "

Ramjet and Nemesis approached each other and wore very close, and both of them made a gurgling sound. Then Unicron interrupted them.

 _"If you would stop kissing each other, I would want to continue on creating my creation you insects !_ "

They both snapped out of it and obeyed their Master. The metal again raised up and waited for Unicron's will be done.

 _"You shall be death, everywhere you step. Death shall follow you, and you shall collected the souls of the primes and make it do thy own bedding, but you shall fear me the most. For I am your Creator. And you shall be known as Thunderbolt bringer of death."_

As the metal formed around and was done creating him, black ashes erupted from his body, the ashes wore from death itself. A Black Scythe came from the ground, it had one scythe on the both ends. And it could split into two Scythe if he wanted to.

 _"With this Thunderbolt, you will collect the Primes soul's and destroy them. For you shall be the bringer of death"_

Thunderbolt then spoke to his master _"Master, I will not disappoint you, if so, I shall be dishonored and I shall die by your wrath, for my existence means no meaning without you, to prove its worth of existence"_

Then Ramjet's mouth started to talk to Nemesis " _Okay, this dude is really out of his"_ He points himself in the head and spins his finger around, thus demonstrating that Thunderbolt is crazy or stupid.

Nemesis sighed

" _Could you just shut your mouth, for one damn second ? Or is it to much to ask, it doesn't matter if Thunderbolt speaks with manners, when I bring down the Primes by myself. I will show Unicron who the real Herald is."_

 _"Oh jealousy, I like it. Count me in hotshot"_ He winked at Nemesis, and Nemesis gives Ramjet a cold stone strun look, which means for Ramjet to shut up, or he won't see the light of day

" _Oh I see, no much of a joker are you ?"_ He laughs hysterically again. Nemesis makes a growl sound.

 _"Oh, right, keep my mouth shut. I got it."_ After Thunderbolt was done talking to Unicron, Unicron spoke again.

 _"And now you shall have my fury beside you, my wrath, my incredible strength beside you. I shall call them, The Infernocons, combined together will form the Beast Of Nightmares Infernocus"_

The dark metal began forming 5 robots the Infernocons, and together they combined forming Infernocus. Out of Infernocus exploded fire flames, so hot, it was hotter than the sun's flames, and a smoldering volcano appeared beside Infernocus, and out of it came a huge sword. With skulls design impregnate in it.

The Beast could not speak, but it roared at Unicron, and Unicron was amused by it.

 _"Good..very good….my minion. You shall be the true Lord Of The Beast !"_ And Infernocus roared in agreement with Unicron's last part saying he shall be The Lord Of The Beasts.

And Unicron gaved Nemesis one more thing " _Before you go, you shall wield The Dead Matrix. It is the most powerful weapon which I have gave you, used properly the Dead Matrix can give you my level of power, used it wisely Nemesis. And do not disappoint me."_

Then Unicron gaved Nemesis the Dead Matrix, Nemesis opened his chest, and stored the Dead Matrix inside of him.

" _Now my minions, you shall spread across the Universe and find where Primus and his weaklings are The Thirteen, and you shall obliterate them at once !"_

Unicron's voice echoed through the Universe.

 _"As you wish, my master"_ Said Nemesis while bowing down to Unicron.

 _"What are you waiting for ?! Go and obliterate them you filthy cockroaches, don't you stand there, go !"_

Then the Four Heralds of Unicron flew away from the island, and wore heading towards their destination. While they wore flying, Ramjet opened his mouth again and spoke.

 _"Hehe, way to go on impressing the big dude_ " giggling at the last part, Nemesis sighs.

" _You really got a blabber mouth….What I am trying to do ain't your personal business, alright ? And now get away from me, before I beat you into a pulp"_

 _"Ish, alright, alright, geez. I am beginning to hate him already"_ Ramjet flies towards Thunderbolt.

" _Hey, Que Pasa !"_ Then he was interrupted by Thunderbolt.

 _"I don't want to hear anything you have to say, so be gone"_ Ramjet made a hmph sound _"Fine….kiss my ass puto"_ Then Ramjet tried to talk with Infernocus

 _"Great, looks like we are about to spend some great quality time together, aight...buddy ?"_

Infernocus looks at Ramjet, and smoke was coming out of the beast nostrils covering Ramjets face and the beast speaks only one word.

 _"NO !"_ Then he slaps Ramjet out of his way. Sending him back, Ramjet's head began to boil with rage, and began to speaking in gibberish _"I'll...show...you"_ Then he continued speaking with himself.

" _Yeah fine, fine ignore me, and when it comes for my time, to save you'll clumsy butts, who would do such a nice thing, oh that's right me !"_ He shouted at them. The three Heralds ignored Ramjet. That made Ramjet even more pissed off. Unicron's four Heralds are not some guys you want to mess with.

* * *

Nemesis Prime The Slayer Of Primes (The Leader ) and wielder of - The Dark Star Saber and The Dead Matrix

The Dark Star Saber: It has the same abilities as the Star Saber. Only its made out of Dark Energon. And it's more aggressive, and every hit the Dark Saber delivers. It destroys the durability of the other Sword or thing its attack by the Dark Saber.

The Dead Matrix: It has the same abilities as the Matrix Of Leadership. Its downside is when the real Matrix is used, the Dead Matrix is useless and it has no effect on the real thing. The Dead Matrix grants its user the power of Unicron for a limited time. And it can kill Primus as well as the Matrix Of Leadership can kill Unicron.

Nemesis Bio: He is the Leader of The Heralds, and he is very powerful. He can take all of the Thirteen at once, with no problem whatsoever. And his Dark Saber makes him even more dangerous.

Ramjet The Reality Warper (Their Deadpool of the Team) and wielder of - Reality Sword

Reality Sword: The Sword has the same abilities as the Reality Stone, and it gives its user the power to warp the reality as the user wills is so. Ramjet can snap his fingers and make a reality disappear.

Ramjet Bio: Because what he went threw, made it him mentally unstable and very crazy. He cannot be trusted, one time he wants to help you the other time he wants to kill you. Some Say he is the most powerful one. Because the Reality Sword granted him warping reality powers, and he could easily snap his fingers and made it so that you never existed for it will suck you in a deep vortex. You might think this kind of power it is not in a good use for a crazy sociopath. But when it goes down on kicking ass time. He will use his powers accordingly. Basically you don't want to get this dude mad.

Thunderbolt The Bringer Of Death (The Genius of the group) and wielder of - Double Death Scythe

The Double Death Scythe: It can cut through any metal, it is very sharp. So sharp it could take one's soul with it, and trap it inside the Scythe thus giving it more power. It can take one's soul and manipulate him and make him do its wielders bedding. It also can be wielded into heads for it breaks apart and they become just two scythes.

Thunderbolt bio: He is the genius of the group and takes things in the scientific way, and he will do everything not do disappoint his master Unicron. He isn't much of a talker like Ramjet. He only speaks when spoken to, and he concentrates on the matter which is need it to be done, to complete the mission.

Infernocus The Beast (The Muscle of the group) and wielder of - Smoldering Fire Sword

The Smoldering Fire Sword: The Sword is very huge, it looks like a huge great sword, with skull as design imbedite in the sword. When in use, ashes erupt from the sword, creating like a ash aura. The Sword can go to hot temperatures hotter than the sun. It can melt through anything.

Infernocus Bio: Infernocus is the Brute the muscle of the team, he doesn't think much when fighting, he is like the hulk. The madder he gets the stronger he gets. Although it is a limit to his power. If his limbs, arms, or any part of the body is damaged he can be destroyed and he will resume to transform into 5 Infernocons. Infernocus has the ability to create flames, fire, lava and magma. And release an attack according to a supernova. But that is only used when it's absolutely necessary. For it drains his power, and he becomes weak.

* * *

The Four Heralds Of Unicron, have found The Thirteen Primes location, mostly with Ramjet's help, for he can warp reality to his will.

The Heralds wore prepared to fight the Thirteen, this will be there very first encounter, on both of their sides. The Thirteen are unaware of what was about to come.

This will be a chance to prove themselves in battle. And use there new shiny weapons. Ramjet shows through a reality portal to Nemesis where the primes are and he says.

 _"Prepare yourself, Primes, for this it will be your end!"_ Then all of the four Heralds began to laugh meleflicly like Unicron. Will The Thirteen be able to survive the Heralds surprise attack ? This we will find out….soon enough…

* * *

 **Authors Note: Done and done, so I have said this Chap will be involving around the evil big bads of Transformers Lore. And it sure it did, to be honest I had much fun creating this chapter. So I hope you enjoy it as I did, your constructive criticism is always appreciated. And if you have any qeustion, ideas on the story, let me know. Till then….see ya :)**


	4. Chapter Four - Unexpected Visitors

Chapter Four - Unexpected Visitors - Part 1

As the sun went up to the sky, and it began to illuminate Cybertron. All the Primes wake up from there deep sleep, but one female Prime did not wake up, Solus still slept beside her Forge.

Optimus noticed Solus still sleeping, _"I wonder why she is still asleep"_ he thought as he walked at her, and saw artifacts and weapons.

 _"Where did that came from I wonder"_ he thought to himself again, Alpha Trion walked towards Optimus. Trion stood beside Optimus and began to shake his beard with his right hand.

 _"Hmm, what is this ?"_ Optimus was curious just as Trion _"I don't know, maybe we should start to wake her up."_ Alpha Trion agreed _"Indeed"_

Optimus kneel before Solus and slowly began to wake her up _"Solus...Solus wake up. It is time"_ Solus slowly opened his eyes and muttered some words.

" _W-what, its d-day already ?"_ Optimus nodded _"What did you do last night ?"_ Optimus points with his left arm and finger at the weapons she created.

Solus then explain herself _"Oh that, hehe"_ she chuckled, and stood up, she flexed and stretched and took the Star Saber and told Optimus.

 _"This, this is our weapons, which I have created for you"_ she then said to them to follow her, and they should help her out with the relics and weapons.

 _"Come on, help me out. Take what you can and let's show the others."_ Optimus and Trion both nodded in agreement. Both of them took the relics and followed Solus.

The other Primes talked to each other and they did not notice Souls, Optimus and Trion wore standing there and they place down the relics.

 _"Brothers, please listen to me"_ then they stopped talking and looked at Solus, and wore quite confused where did she get all of these weapons.

 _"Primus told me to make these relics, for you, here take them"_ Prima took The Star Saber and was very fascinated.

 _"Wow, this is gorgeous, thank you Solus."_ Solus smiled _"Your welcome"_ and so each and everyone of the Primes took there relics, now Optimus did not have a relic, because Primus did not tell Solus to make him one.

And now it was Megatronus turn to take his weapon. Although Megatronus is the toughest prime of all of the primes, but he was very nervous around Solus, he walked towards her, and stared at her, not in a creepy way.

He was mesmerizing her very beautiful beauty, and the sun was above here and it lighted her beauty, thus making Megatronus first spark of love.

 _"H-Hello there, um...y-you did this for me ?"_ Megatronus was beginning to feel really nervous, and felt like he was asking a stupid question but then she responded.

 _"Of course, I did it for you. It is something very special, you see this is the most powerful blaster in the entire existence, I am trusting you to wield it with great honor and care, will you do that...for me ?"_ She smiled at him.

" _O-Of course, I will...and thank you"_ And Megatronus smiled at her, this was the very first time Megatronus showed such feelings, for he never smiled.

And that caught Micronus, Quintus Prime attention. Micronus chuckled _"Oh...boy things got just really_ _interesting."_

Quintus was inspecting his relic and didn't really paid attention at them _"I don't really care, what happens between them Micronus."_

Micronus was just thinking how to make things even more interesting but he snapped out of his dream trance and said.

 _"W-W-What ?! Ya crazy ? What do you mean, you don't care, I don't think you really understand the situation here, he is in love dawg, in love. And you know who he is aight ?"_

Quintus assures micronus that he knows _"Yes I know, but it isn't our personal business, to_ _interfere_ _and love isn't something I care, for I am a scientist and I don't really believe in love and all that kind of junk which is taking your life away from you"_ Micronus couldn't believe what he heard

 _"You got issues Quint….really big issues…."_

Quintus was done inspecting his relic _"I guess I have….."_ he then used his relic _"Fascinating, Solus really is amazing."_

Micronus facepalm slapped himself and said _"Uh..forget it, I'll talk with the others"_ As Micronus was leaving, Prima has heard there conversation.

And he didn't really had a problem but he was worrying in the future about the consequences which might happen. Returning to Megatronus and Solus conversation.

 _"Your welcome, Megatronus...and one more thing..you should smile more often. It suits you"_ She smiled at him and he was out of words, he only nodded with a smile back at Solus.

The Thirteen enjoyed their relics, Micronus was really excited _"Wow these relics are AWESOME, thank you, ma girl"_ He hugged her and she chuckled and said _"Okay, okay I get it, and your welcome, like really stop making it such a huge deal."_ Micron disagree

" _Nah girl it is a big think, come on let us credit you, you deserve it girl"_ Then Optimus interfered.

 _"Micronus is right, you have spend the whole night, making these relics for us. We are all thankful for what you did."_

Then Micronus notice Megatronus making a growling sound back there and he remembered " _Oh yeah, how could I forget it"_ he thought.

Then he asked Solus _"Uh, hey Solus there is something I must tell you"_ She was surprised to see Micronus ask her out of nowhere _"Yeah sure, what is it ?"_ He sighed _"Alright, it's about Megatronus, he lik-"_ Suddenly they were stopped by an explosion.

The Four Heralds wore standing before the Thirteen , Optimus asked them.

" _Who are you, and what is your purpose here ?"_

Nemesis chuckled _"Oh...you have no idea, my purpose here…..is to….Exterminate you all to oblivion !"_

Nemesis unsheathes his Darksaber and sends a cosmic dark energon wave at the Primes. Before the wave could hit them, they wore saved by Micronus creating his energy shield, deflecting it.

Then Prima took his Saber and send back at Nemesis a wave. And they had a battle showdown between there Sabers, they swang at each other, Prima at Nemesis and Nemesis at prime, they have enterlocked there Sabers, there could be an aura seen the light blue aura against the dark purple aura.

 _"You are not bad"_ said Prima

 _"One might say we are equally matched"_ those words struck Nemesis, and his eyes to burn even more now.

 _"No, we wore never equals, you are just to weak"_ said Nemesis, and began to growl at Prima and with his strength he broke there interlocking Sabers, Prima was off guard and Nemesis swang his saber hitting Prima, that impact cause him to hit the ground fast.

Prima was knocked out. Nemesis walked slowly towards Prima, and stood up his Dark Saber preparing to stab Prima and kill him.

Right after that could happen Megatronus shoot at Nemesis with his Requiem Blaster, right before it could hit him a portal opened besides Nemesis, and it send the blast to some unknown part of the Universe. Nemesis was puzzled that shoot should have killed him but Ramjet interfered.

 _"Hmm ?"_ then Ramjet assured him, that saving his life wasn't an actual big thing.

 _"Oh, don't make it a thing, if there is someone which deserves to kill you, that would be me"_ He hysterically laughed and activated his shoulder cannons and began shooting at The Thirteen causing them to split up.

Then Nemesis took on some of the Prime, Megatronus, Onyx, Amalgamous, Nexus. Ramjet took on Alchemist, Quintus and Solus.

Thunderbolt and Infernocus together took on, Optimus, Liege, Micronus, Vector and Alpha Trion.

 _"Alright, let's take him one together at once"_ said Onyx but he was interrupted by Megatronus for he charged first at Nemesis.

Nemesis swang his Darksaber with a cosmic wave, Megatronus rolled and ducked. And shoot again at Nemesis with his Requiem Blaster, Nemesis deflect it with his Saber, but it gave enough time for Megatronus to strike Nemesis.

Megatronus striked at Nemesis, a punch at Nemesis lower body with his left arm and a perfect punch right towards his face, thus the impact was so great it shocked Nemesis making him turn to his right side while he spat down dark energon and with his left arm he whipped it out.

 _"Not bad..."_ He grinned _"For a Prime..."_ Nemesis stroke down his Darksaber through the ground, creating a shockwave which launched Megatronus up, then Nemesis grabbed his foot and slammed him down to the ground, left to right. Imagine like what Hulk did with loki in the avengers.

After he was done toying with Megatronus, he threw him away. Nemesis bone crushing sounds could be heard, for it was only the beginning, he just started to warm up.

Onyx, Amalgamous and Nexus charged at Nemesis, Nemesis took the Darksaber of the ground, making a 360 swing move as Onyx jumped at Nemesis, the Darksaber hired Onyx and the impact was great, the bending metal sound could've been heard, thus sending Onyx to the side.

Nexus began firing at Nemesis while he was distracted, Amalgamous appeared very close to Nemesis, and Amalgamous slammed punched him in the head, thus knocking Nemesis down to the ground, the impact was so great, it made a huge hole crack.

Nemesis stood up _"W-W-Was that all you got ?"_ Amalgamous responded with another punch thus sending Nemesis again back to the ground, Amalgamous placed his knee on Nemesis and began punching again and again, the punches were so strong the hole began to grow bigger as each punch was delivered.

After he was done, Amalgamous spoke _"That's how much I got"_ Nemesis stood up again, and he spat yet again Energon out of his mouth.

 _"Good, then there is no reason why I should be holding back."_

Amalgamous realized he made a grave mistake, so he landed another punch at Nemesis, but this time Nemesis grabbed his punch and uses the memento of the punch and hits Amalgamous in the the face knocking the giant down.

Nemesis jumps up and kicks him in the face with a right kick, left kick, right kick and a left knee. The kicks wore so fast it staggered Amalgamous backwards, he tried to stand up, but his body was too injured to continue.

Nexus then challenged Nemesis to a sword fight, Nexus took his swords, right hand he had the Omni Saber and on the left hand the Chaos Edge, Nemesis pointed the Darksaber at Nexus.

Nexus charged at Nemesis, their swords collated. Nexus swang at Nemesis, Nemesis deflected each attack with a counter attack, Nexus swang with his right sword at him, he defected again and he counter attacked Nexus, by disarming him from both of his swords.

Nemesis then swung his Darksaber at Nexus head, thus wanting to decapitate him. Nexus blocked the Darksaber with his left forearm, although he injured his arm greatly. He was to concentrated on the battle to realize his injuries. As Nexus defect Nemesis decided to knock him out with a left side hook kick.

Thus sending Nexus forwards on the ground. The impact was so great the dust began to cover Nexus unconscious body. While Nemesis was standing there looking at the weak Primes there was one herald's laugh which could be heard, it was Ramjet's.

He toyed with the three insolent fools, Alchemist, Quintus and Solus. Ramjet flew passed them.

 _"Whats wrong, did not expect us, well don't worry we will be soon gone. And I will paint the sky high, before y'all start to cry"_

Ramjets laugh was so disturbing as his looks. Alchemist was the first to strike, using his knowledge of Mystical Arts, he moved his hands enchanting a spell and thunder lightnings wore striking Ramjet, one zapped him. As the second one stroke, he teleported away, but the lighting was still following him, where he went the lighting went.

" _Oh I see, you are like a wizard, neat. Can you make me a belone animal ?"_ Ramjet laughed again, not really taking the matter seriously.

 _"The only thing I will make you, is your grave"_ as he Alchemist said it, he send another spell, thus giving him a right fire fist and a left ice fist.

And he teleported in front of Ramjet and he began punching him, combo hit him, as the fire fired his metal skin and the ice froze it in place thus causing some pain to Ramjet.

The final punched staggered Ramjet back to the ground, as he hit the ground he could see Solus charging at him with her forge, the forge hit Ramjets face, the impact was so great that it staggered Ramjet backwards and a air schowave around them appeared.

Ramjets jaw was swinging on his right side, while he was trying to speak, no words could be understood, he was talking only gibberish. Quintus uses The Emberstone on Ramjet, thus exploding Ramjets body in pieces, Quintus then walked forwards towards Solus

 _"That was easy, wasn't it ?"_ Said the confident Quintus Prime. And the pieces began to emerge together again, forming Ramjets body. Ramjet took his reality warper sword, as Solus tried to warn Quintus to step aside.

Ramjet already pierced through Quintus Prime body, Quintus looked down on the sword protruding from his body. And he looked back at Solus speechless, Ramjet took the sword out of his body, and moved him to the side.

 _"That was for blowing me up, you moron"_ Said Ramjet in a very serious tone, as the hysterical joker began to be serious.

 _"Now pretty bird, you're next"_ as he jumped towards Solus he was caught by Alchemist with a stopping movement spell.

 _"You won't be hurting anybody, any more today"_ said Alchemist. Ramjet grimed at that _"Is that so? I don't think so !"_ Then he uses his mind to stop the spell, and as he falls to the ground, Solus was already attack Ramjet with her forge aiming for his face again, but this time he snapped his fingers and made the forge disappear.

And it arrived at Ramjets face, the forge was very heady and his left arm falls with the forge thus giving Ramjets what happened moments.

 _"W-What ? This thing is heavy…"_ he struggles to get the forge up _"Let, let, let me get it. Uff damn this thing is heavy."_

As Solus charge at him to take away the forge, he remembered _"Oh I forgot, I can change the realities."_

He snapped his fingers again and made it so that the forge for Ramjet wasn't heavy to wild. As Solus charges, Ramjet does a full 360 and hits Solus with her forge thus knocking her down, and Ramjet lets with the momento the forge go and it flies right towards Solus hitting her again, Megatronus saw Solus getting hurt and so he began to feel in rage, as he run towards Ramjet and shooting him with the Requiem Blaster. The Blaster made a hole in Ramjet's chest.

 _"Wow, what the heck is that ? And who the hell are you?"_ Megatronus replied _"Your worst nightmare"_ as he swung a punch at Ramjet does making him stagger back _"Oh really ? I thought you wore her boyfriend and all that, the way you threw yourself at her. It gives you away"_

He then began to laugh again hysterically, thus in raging Megatronus even more. Megatronus aimed again at Ramjet but till he shot, Ramjet waved with his fingers causing Megatronus to fell down to the ground with a big shock.

 _"And as for you"_ Ramjet then looked at Alchemist. As he raised his fingers and caused another shockwave to knock Alchemist down to the ground. As Ramjet gets closer to Alchemist _"I shall have your head"._

Thunderbolt and Infernocus were up against , Optimus, Liege, Micronus, Vector and Alpha Trion. Infernocus charged at Optimus, Vector and Alpha Trion, and Thunderbolt was dealing with Micronus and Liege.

Thunderbolt took his double bladed scythe and spins it around his body as he was walking slowly towards the two primes.

 _"I don't think he will laugh at your types of jokes, Liege"_ Said Micronus looking worried as he felt a death presence.

 _"Yeah, on that I can't disagree"_ As so did to Liege had worries.

 _"Alright here is the plan I go low you go high"_ Micronus charged at Thunderbolt, and began to fight him off. Thunderbolt swang his scythe at Micronus, but he dodge it, he began to increase speed, he used his relic The Chimera Stone.

It gave him speed, he punches Thunderbolt to the right, left, right, left. Then he jumps up and kicks him in the face, again and again.

Micronus was in front of Thunderbolt, he ran and he punched Thunderbolt with the power of speed that caused a air shockwave. But it wasn't enough Thunderbolt moved his head, making a crunching bone sound.

And he swung his scythe at Micronus hitting him again and again, from up and down. Thus making Micronus weak as he was hit by secutive strikes, he stood there motionless, till Thunderbolt kicked Micronus down. Liege began to sweet talk Thunderbolt

 _"Well, hehe, maybe we can make a proposition, a peace treating maybe ? Wouldn't that be nice, hmm?"_ Making a convincing sound, but Thunderbolt wasn't so easily fooled.

 _"Save it, you deceiver."_ Liege Maximo uses the Liegian Darts. The poison entered Thunderbolt's body, but the poison did to no little affect.

For death could not be poisoned _"It's no use, deceiver. It's not use, give up. While you still can"_ Liege refused and thus Thunderbolt strok Liege down as well.

Infernocus was battling against Optimus, Trion and Vector. Vector teleported around Infernocus causing him to be unbalanced, thus giving Optimus the chance to punch him.

And so he did, Optimus began to punch Infernocus rapidly, right punch, left punch, right uppercut, left uppercut. Lower abdomen punch, and the final one a strong right punch in the face.

Infernocus staggered down, and he did underestimate Optimus, he might not look like much. But his precise punches do pack a heavy punch.

But Infernocus quite had it, in raged he grabbed Optimus by the head and threw him down to the ground head first, and then he threw him out of the way.

Vector used his Blades Of Time to stop Infernocus but to no use, Infernocus went threw him like he was nothing. He grabbed him by the leg and slammed him down, left to right and he hit the ground as well very hard.

Now there was only Alpha Trion left, Infernocus thought that he isn't a match for me, he is an old dusche, what will he do, threaten to read him a boring story, that made Infernocus chuckle. But as the wise Alpha Trion to him said, while he was playing with his beard.

 _"Do not let size, judge who and what you are capable of."_ The Beast roared at him and was ready to crush the old man, but Trion blocked the Beast attack with his forearm and attacked him on his pressure points, the old man, which the beast called him.

Striked really fast and very strong to the pressure points of the Beast. Infernocus roared in pain, it was the most hurtful pain he has ever experienced, but before Trion could land the final hit, he grabbed him by his arm. And raised him up and slammed him on the ground and he stomped on his face, thus knocking him out.

Before all of the other Heralds could kill their targets, Nemesis called unto them to stop.

 _"Stop, and gather them into one place, now!"_ The Three other Heralds did as told and they took all the Primes except Optimus, Megatronus and Prima for they have disappeared out of nowhere.

 _"These are all the Primes, sir. "_

Said Thunderbolt, Nemesis could see that three of them wore not there and asked Ramjet to count them.

 _"Aha, 1, 2 ,3 ,4 ,5 ,6"_ And they could hear him counting, and something did not feel right, and he was still making that humpfing counting sound.

 _"W-What ? Is it me or I can't count, jeez that hammer really knocked the crap out of me."_

And he still counted, and he didn't know the difference _._

 _"Jeez, your so many, why didn't Primus made you less or somethin...uhh Thunderbolt can you help me out ?"_

Thunderbolt then came and counted the Primes with no problem.

 _"Are you stupid or something ? Can't you count, there are three primes missing."_

Ramjet looked closely and realized that he was right _"Oh, right…."_ he chuckles nervously.

Thunderbolt then told Nemesis about the situation.

 _"Hmm, there is no reason why we should chase them, if they love there brethren so much. The will come to save them."_ Said Nemesis, as he walked towards the Primes and Ramjet was by his side and was talking towards Quintus

 _"You know, the bleeding will stop...if you press it, now press it and stop being such a baby about it!"_

Saying that made him laugh even more, but he was interrupted by Nemesis _"Silence, you moron."_ and now that he was finished ordering Ramjet he then spoke to the Primes.

 _"Now, this is what we are going to do, if your brethren don't return till sunset, we will kill you. But if they come, we will kill you as well, but there is a hope for you. If they plan their plan properly, you might have a chance on escaping….but let us not get our hopes to up, now do we…"_

Nemesis laughed evilly as Unicron, and it was about time for Ramjet to ruin the moment, as he spoke to Thunderbolt _"So when he laughs is okay, but when I do it….y'all trying to kill me…"_

Then Thunderbolt told him to shut up and keep it quiet.

 _"Shut up, when you laugh it is ridiculous it doesn't make any sense so let us concentrate on the objective alright ?"_ And Nemesis assures Ramjet that Thunderbolt was right _"Yes indeed, Thunderbolt.."_ and The Four Heralds began to laugh all together at once, waiting to see if the three Primes will do something about it.

But in the distance, Optimus was hiding and he had listened to their conversation. As he made haste to go to his two brothers. Prima and Megatronus wore waiting for Optimus, and as he came, Optimus told them _"As I thought, the Heralds are keeping our brethren as hostages."_

 _"_ Megatronus asked _"What should we do, Optimus ? They each defeated us, like we wore nothing, how are we planning to stop then, Prime ?"_ Optimus knew Megatronus has lost hope but that didn't mean ,that he too should lose hope as well.

" _Together…."_ Megatronus looked at Optimus and was dead serious what he was talking about _"We'll lose…."_

" _Then we'll do that together too"_ There was a brief silence between them, till Prima broke it up _"Alright Optimus, what do you suggest we should do?"_ And there Optimus told them, his plan on how to combat the Heralds, the question is, will their plan be enough to stop the invincible Heralds ? That is a question which will be answered soon enough…

* * *

 **Author's Note: And done, this is probably my longest Chapter I've ever made, so I am feeling proud of myself. Now I know, I have left you on a cliff hanger but don't you worry. I will work soon as possible, when I am dropping this Chapter, I already will be working on it. So hope you enjoy it...let me know if you want that kind of romance between Megatronus and Solus. Because we never have gotten that in the real lore, this might be a new change. And wondering hmm how did they fell in love.**

 **Also let me know if you enjoyed the action, I tried my best to describe what was happening, I know I could've done better, but like I said, I am a newbie at writing so. Give me time to improve, only time will tell.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it, if you have any questions or ideas about the story let me know. And your constructive criticism it is always appreciated. So till next time...see ya :)**


	5. Chapter Five-Unexpected Visitors-Part 2

Chapter Five - Unexpected Visitors - Part 2

The Sunset was almost there, the Heralds waited but there was no of the three Primes to be seen.

As the sun was setting, Nemesis grabbed his Dark Saber _"Alright, your time is up….."_

As Nemesis was about to say something, he was interrupted by Ramjet

" _So who wants to die first !"_ Ramjet began to count through them, who will be the first to die.

" _Eeny, meeny, miny, moe, who will be the one to go, if it's not the baby girl"_ he pointed at Solus.

" _I am betting on Nexus Prime to go…"_

As he pointed at Nexus Prime with a sociopathic grim on his face.

" _Fine…"_

Said Nemesis as he was approaching Nexus with is Darksaber lining so gently on Nexus throat.

" _What are you waiting for, I am ready to die. So just do it!"_ Said Nexus.

Nemesis was quite amused.

" _Stop acting like the tough guy, because you're not, you fear death. Your overconfidence costed your life today"_

Nemesis was about to swing with his Darksaber to decapitate Nexus but he was interrupted, but not by Ramjet, it was a Prime, it was Optimus.

" _That will not be necessary, almighty Nemesis Prime…."_ , Nemesis turned around and saw Optimus bowing before him

" _Oh what do we have here boys, a lost bird, that never learned to fly"_

Nemesis slammed his Darksaber and he began to line on the side, resting.

" _The sunset is here, and you are only one Prime, and we have beaten all of you."_

" _I know all humbly Nemesis, that we wore no match for you, and that we are weak, and_

 _that's why I came with an offer…"_

Optimus was just stalling because Prima and Megatronus wore slowly approaching them, Prima is suppose to surprise attack the Heralds and Megatronus is suppose to free his brethren.

" _And what is it, that you want to offer us, Optimus ?"_

Said Nemesis, quite intrigued to hear the Prime's offer.

" _A choice, to surrender, and leave. And to never come back here, and you shall tell your master that you have defeated us, and that we will never bother you ever again…... "_

Nemesis could only reply with a loud laugh, for he could not belive.

" _And what if we don't accept your "offer", what if we wore send here on purpose by Unicron to destroy you and the Primes. What will you do about it ? Hmm, you are just one against four of us. How could you possible imagine to stop us ?"_

" _Together…."_ said Optimus, quite leaving the Heralds in a riddle.

As Nemesis was about to figure it all out, Prima was above the sky, and he waved his Star Saber at the heralds, a wave of energy was coming at them fast. Before they could do anything, they wore hitted by the wave, thus causing them to stagger backwards to the ground.

As Prima was dealing with the four Heralds, Megatronus came to his brethren and began to free them, realising their restrains.

" _Quintus, you are quite hurt, Solus, stay here and ensure his safety. And make sure he does not release the pressure."_

Solus nodded and did as told, then Megatronus left them, and was joining Prima in battle.

Prima gained the upper hand but that advantage won't last forever, he continued on attacking Nemesis with his barrages. Nemesis was taking most of the attacks straight on, waiting for a opening to strike.

As he saw the moment to strike, he took his Darksaber and swang at Prima with a energy wave. Prima was fast enough to dodge it, he continued on striking the Dark Prime, till his guard broke down.

They wore having so to speak, their rematch, swinging at each other, and both deaflecting each others attacks, the duel was fast and aggressive.

Megatronus was dealing with Infernocus and Thunderbolt. Megatronus landed a few hard punches at the Beast, thus slowing it down.

But he knew he couldn't stop the beast by himself, and Thunderbolt was giving him some troubles fitting a 1v1 fair fight. Thus Nexus and Amalgamous joined the fight, Amalgamous charged at Infernocus.

Infernocus head based the giant transformer, he staggered backwards, feeling a bit dizzy.

As his vision became more clear, he saw Infernocus charging at him. As the beast was charging, Megatronus slided down, causing the beast to fall down, as he was falling down, Amalgamous punched Infernocus in the face.

The impact was so great the air could be seeing moving thus knocking down the Beast.

Amalgamous then jumped on Infernocus, and began punching him with a right punch, left punch, and vice versa, as he was about to deliver the final punch.

Alchemist Prime interfere and cast a spell on Amalgamous, the spell gave him super strength and his right fist was exploding with fire.

Amalgamous delivered his last punch, the punch was so strong it shaked the ground and created a hole surrounding him and the beast. Amalgamous stood up and left the

beast there.

" _You know, I had that in control right ?"_ said Amalgamous.

Wich Alchemist responded with _"I know, but just to be sure."_

" _W-W-Wait, you are doubting my strength ?"_ Alchemist said nothing.

But Megatronus whispered to Amalgamous _"Yes he does, now let's finish this."_

Thunderbolt stood beside Infernocus, mourning that he was so easily defeated

" _Don't worry, I will avenge you brother."_ As he said it, he turned his attention on the four Primes.

Nexus then assured them _"Don't worry, I got this"._

He charged at Thunderbolt with his swords ready to battle, as so did Thunderbolt.

But behind Nexus wore the others, _"Nexus, only together we will stop them"_ Said Megatronus.

Nexus striked first with his swords Thunderbolt blocked the attack but he could see, Megatronus on his right side, and Alchemist on his left side.

Megatronus fired his Requiem Blaster at Thunderbolts waist and Alchemist casted his spell changing his fists into fire and ice, thus sending a wave of fire and ice at Thunderbolt knocking him backwards as he couldn't do anything, he saw Amalgamous

up in the air saying.

" _Cannonball"_ Thunderbolt could only reply with _"Oh, you son of"._

Before he could finish his sentence he was knocked out by Amalgamous Cannonball.

As Amalgamous got off Thunderbolt, he could see that his body was imbedded with the ground.

Prima began to win his duel with Nemesis, that made Nemesis really angry, for he can't lose to a weak Prime. Prima swung his sword, delivering some strikes at Nemesis thus leaving his guard off. Optimus saw the chance and he called to the strongest Primes.

" _Megatronus, Onyx, Amalgamous, Alchemist, we need you here now"_ soon as the Primes heard they came.

Alchemist chanted a spell, metal chaines wore coming out of his arm, taking Nemesis Dark Star Saber away from him. _"Restrain him "_ Said Optimus.

Thus Megatronus grabbed Nemesis right arm, Onyx his left arm and Amalgamous grabbed him by the waist.

Alchemist wanted to be sure and so he chanted another spell, and the ground was beginning to absorb Nemesis legs, which that prevented him from moving.

He could be heard struggling.

" _You think, this could hold me..hahaha, you are bigger fools them I thought."_

Nemesis was still struggling and trying to break their grips, so that he could escape.

" _You can struggle all you want, we got you now. And I suggest you start talking."_

Said Optimus.

Nemesis notice that Ramjet was still around somewhere, so the only think he could do was stalin.

" _And what will that be, Optimus ?"_ said Nemesis. Which Optimus replied with.

" _Who created you ?"_

Nemesis laughed at Optimus

" _You seriously don't know ? Well do you think you idiot ?_

 _Unicron, who else, he created us to destroy you, and Primus once and for all."_

The Primes wore in shock, Optimus responded.

" _Impossible, how could that be ? Primus exiled Unicron and sended him in status, does this mean…."_

Optimus could not believe what he was about to say. _"That Unicron is back ?"._

" _Not really, he is still in status, his body hasn't fully recovered yet, but his mind is very alive."_

Ramjet then decided to make a move, he went to the other Primes, which wore helping Quintus and his injuries.

As Ramjet appeared before them, Vector, Micronus, Alpha Trion, stood in front of him, ready to fight if need it be.

" _So you want to do this the hard way, alright, you asked for it "_

Ramjet then began to snap his fingers and the reality within the Primes began to change.

Vector, Micronus and Alpha Trion wore blasted by a massive energy, knocking them down. As Ramjet slowly walked towards Solus.

Liege was ready to engage Ramjet, but it was to late, for Liege was send flying up, and he hitted the ground very hard. Knocking him down too.

" _So pretty bird, what's gonna be, a fight, or you want to chicken out ?"_

" _Pff, only over my dead body, you monster"_

Ramjet was intrigued by the words he heard as he repeated them.

" _Dead body, you say..."_

Solus then took her forge and swang at Ramjet's face, but he blocked it with his hand.

" _Nah-ah. Not in the face"_

Then he grabbed her by the neck and raised her up, making her lose the grip on the

forge and letting it down.

" _Now you and I, are going to do somethings, and you will enjoy it !"_

Said Ramjet as he was approaching Solus face, and dark energon was coming out of his mouth, which scared Solus in a way.

Back at Nemesis Prime situation, it wasn't looking so great for him. They couldn't decide to kill him. Because Optimus said

" _Killing him will not make a change, we will be just like them."_

" _Your optimism is your downfall Optimus, you will never get another chance like this, ever again !"_

Said Nemesis, and another voice could be heard, from a Herald it was Ramjet saying.

" _Yeah, he kinda is right, although, if you would kill him. I won't really have any reason why I shouldn't kill this, pretty bird here"_

Ramjet could be seen with Solus.

Megatronus shouted at him _"Let her go you scumbag !"_

" _Oh-ho-ho, I knew you will react like that, after all"_

He turns his head at approaches Solus very closely to her ear and says.

" _He kinda likes you"_ Ramjet then turns his head to them.

" _Uh...love, such powerful and stupid thing...anyway. Here is my deal you cockroaches, you let Nemesis go and I'll promise you, I won't break her neck. And we will leave you be."_

Optimus wasn't really sure _"How do you suppose he can trust you ?"_

" _Well the answer my friend is, that you can't"_

Said Ramjet and began to laugh malefically as ever.

He then tightened his hand around Solus neck

" _Tik-tok, Tik-tok, your time is running out."_

Optimus could not make a decision, he was worried about the out come of it.

Megatronus could not wait, so he just moved his arm with the Requiem Blaster and aimed at Ramjet, and he shot him. Supernova blast was coming fast towards Ramjet.

Till he could realize the blast, he was hitted by it and made a huge hole, in Ramjets chest.

That gaved Nemesis time to fight back, he then punched Megatronus in the face.

And he could see that Onyx would not let go of his left arm, so he uses it to his advantage.

He throws Onyx towards Megatronus, thus making them fall down. His arms wore free so he raised his right arm and called out for the Darksaber, which came towards him.

And he grabbed it, and slammed it in the ground. Creating a shockwave so strong that it broke his leg restraints. He then channeled the Darksaber's power into himself.

And he opens his chest, revealing the Dead Matrix.

" _I Nemesis Prime, I call upon the Dead Matrix, to destroy my enemies, once and for all!"_

The Dead Matrix power was revealing itself, purple aura was began surrendering Nemesis.

Then a pure purple and dark beam came out of the Matrix, towards Optimus.

Dark thunder was hitting the ground destroying the ground, soon the thunder was

heading towards every Prime.

But before they could get killed a voice from nowhere could be heard.

" _That is enough"_ it was Primus voice, then a bright light came. It was so bright nothing could be seen.

Primus unleashed his power, to stop the Dead Matrix and to send the Heralds away from Cybertron into the far reaches of space.

The Four Heralds wore floating through the space. Nemesis could not believe what happened.

" _W-What d-did j-just happen"_ Said Nemesis while he was processing what happened.

Primus then healed the injured Primes. And then he had a talk with Optimus, on what happened, and why did they not won the fight.

The other Primes wore just sitting and waiting for Optimus to come.

Micronus then spoke _"So what will happen, will we get punished ?"_

" _Punished for what, they came out of nowhere, we did not expect this kind of attack"_

Said Onyx.

" _It doesn't matter, if we it was a surprise attack or not."_ Said Solus, her brethren couldn't understand what she was talking about, so they just stared at her. Even Megatronus which was sitting next to her.

" _What do you mean, Solus ?"_ said Megatronus

" _I mean, we are the Thirteen right ? The most powerful beings, ever created._

 _Yeah some powerful beings are we, I mean look at us. He got our asses kicked._

 _Let's be honest here. That is why Primus created us, to be every second, minute, hour prepared when something like this happens. And how did we handle it."_

" _Like a bunch of jackass losers, which are brothers, but not working as such said brothers should have…."_ said Micronus.

" _We need to learn how to work together…."_ said Prima. They all looked on the ground

thinking on what just happened. There was a awkward silence.

Which was soon broken by Optimus, which had finished his conversation with Primus.

" _Alright, listen up. I want all of your relics, weapons everything."_

The Primes could not understand what was Optimus on about.

Liege Maximo asked

" _Why ? I thought they were suppose to our stuff, and that we own it"_

Optimus then explained them as such.

" _The relics do belong to you, but not until, you become your own master of body, soul and mind._

 _You all need to learn how to work together, because today, it was a horrible day._

 _Even as we speak those Heralds mock us. And they have bested us in battle, and made us look like, cowards and weaklings. If you all succeed and are able to work together, you shall receive your relics back."_

Optimus was very serious and ferm about it.

But Megatronus stood up and said.

" _And who do you think you are, telling us what to do, and take from us what is rightfully ours ?"_

" _I am second in command along side Prima, and the last descendant of Primus himself._

 _Primus told me, that I should do this, he isn't very happy how things turned out. But if you want to question your creators will and try to change his mind then go ahead, try as you might"_

Optimus stood aside and with his hand showed the way for Megatronus.

Megatronus knew Optimus was right, although he did not enjoy taking orders, he did as told.

He took of the Requiem Blaster and threw it at Optimus on the ground.

" _I better not see anyone playing with that, yet alone have any scratches on it"_

He sat back down beside Solus.

Prima then gave his Star Saber

" _I do not question, what our creator has in mind. I will take it by faith. And do as told. Even if that means, losing everything I own."_

So each Prime gave their relics to Optimus. This was the only way they could possibly understand. So Optimus took the relics and place them into a room, the room had a lock which only a Prime could open it, and only Optimus knew the combination.

So the Thirteen rested and waited for the morning, for tomorrow. It will be their first training day on how to work together.

Megatronus wasn't so happy about the situation, and he hated when Optimus shuts him up, so he sat down on a cliff and enjoyed the Sunset.

Micronus notice that he wasn't all that happy, and he saw that Solus was wondering around.

So he called her.

" _Hey, psst. Come here"_ Micronus waved at Solus.

" _What is it ?"_ asked Solus. Micronus pointed on Megatronus.

" _Well, I thought maybe you can, you know give him a good time. He is kinda pissed off, and you seem to be the only person which he likes…."_

" _He likes me ? You sure it's not one of your pranks ? You know what happens if you…"_

He interrupted her _"I know, I know, you will kick the crap out of me."_

" _Just go, what are you standing here for.."_ Micronus pushed here towards Megatronus.

Micronus then left them some privacy.

Solus slowly walked towards him, and sat down next to Megatronus.

He notice her and looked at her. So she started first.

" _I see you are not so happy about it. You want to talk about it?"_

" _Well, what is to talk about, I mean Optimus made his point clear, although I did not like it, I mean is he right, are we really that bad on working together ?"_

He then looked at Solus and she made a yes he is right look towards him.

" _Oh, I guess he is right, damn…."_ He chuckled

As so did Solus.

" _Well don't worry, we will be here for you, and I will be here for you as well."_

She then came a little more closer and rested her head on Megatronus strong shoulders. And was looking on the sun setting down.

" _Thanks, Solus…"_

He put his arm around her, and wore enjoying the sunset and there was a silence moment, but the silence isn't awkward, it was a right silence, like they wore both at peace, and enjoying the sunset together.

Surely the sunset was very beautiful to look at.

Back in the far reaches of space, was Unicron. He saw everything that happened, the defeat of his Heralds by Primus.

Although he was amused that the Primes needed their creator to save them from destruction.

" _Interesting, very interesting. If that did not work, I must find another way. Which I could possibly stop you, Primus."_

As a hologram appeared before Unicron, it was a hinted of an Infinity Stone.

The Power Stone. Thus gaved Unicron an evil plan to stop Primus once and for all.

" _Yes, yes this is it."_

A evil laughter then could be heard from Unicron, which was increasing its noise. He continued laughing and yet again it could be heard in the far reaches of space.

Will Unicron succeed on his quest for power ? Will this be enough to stop Primus ? Will Primus stand a chance against Unicron again ?...we shall see soon enough…..

* * *

 **Author's Note: So this is Part 2, sorry it took so long. I mean school started, and is exhausting me. But don't worry if I have the time to write, I will. I will never leave you with a story uncompleted. NEVER ! That I surely promise you.**

 **Oh and I have seen The Predator 2018 movie, my thoughts are it is a cool movie. It is not a perfect movie, but good enough to be entertained for the time being, I really liked it. I have heard some negative feedback on the movie. I am not one of those people. I enjoyed the movie for what it was. So let me know what your thoughts are about the movie :)**

 **And lastly but not least, I hope you enjoyed this Chapter, your constructive criticism is always appreciated, let me know if you have any questions or ideas about the story, and on how to improve and become better. And thank you all for your support, it means alot to me. You know who I mean.**

 **Till then see ya next time :)**


	6. Chapter Six - Training Day

**Here is an little update, so I made a mistake and posted a chapter again, so I reposted this one. The "movie" is going to end, very soon. I have planned for it to end in chapter 10, and there will start the new movie. If you want to know, which is the next movie, let me know. I won't post it because I don't want for you to get spoiled if you don't want it. So hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter Six - Training Day

The Four Heralds wore floating through space. They wore soon teleported by Unicron. He assured them, he wasn't really happy with their situation they are currently in.

 _"Lord Unicron.._ " Said Nemesis as he approached Unicron, but with no second thoughts, Unicron interrupted him.

 _"You insolent fool, how dare you walk towards me, you should be ashamed of yourself"_

Then Unicron unleashed his enger upon him, tormenting Nemesis.

He begged for his master to stop _"Master….please…"_ Nemesis was in pain, he could not speak very well, thus Thunderbolt interfere.

 _"Master, we almost had the Thirteen in our grapes, but Primus interfered, and teleported us away. We didn't stood a chance against him, please have mercy on us."_

Thunderbolt bowed before Unicron.

 _"You fool, don't think, you can sweet talk you out of this."_ Said Unicron as he was prepared to torture the Four Heralds, and so he did.

Screams and purple lightning could be seen and heard. Unicron continued this for a hour or so. Till he finally decided to stop, punishing them.

 _"Although, I am very angry with you. We must concentrate on other matters, I have recently discovered this."_

Unicron showed the Four Heralds a Infinity Stone, The Power Stone to be exact.

 _"Wow, shiny !"_ Said Ramjet

 _"What is it, that you show us, lord Unicorn."_ Said Nemesis.

Then Unicron explained them what it is.

 _"It is an Infinity Stone, one of The most powerful things in this universe, created by the One himself. There are six stones out there, power, space, reality, soul, time and mind._

 _The One created them to sustain the universe and every aspect of it._

 _He strictly forbidden me and Primus, to ever temper with them. But for what I know, he only told us this because he was afraid we will use them."_

 _"Wait, what do you mean use them, like combine them together?"_ asked Ramjet

Which Unicron replied with.

 _"Not exactly, I do not know, if I can wield an Infinity Stone, without killing myself. That's why I have thought a device which might contain the Stones power. A Gauntlet to be exact, listen to me my minions. This is our mission, you must wander to the reaches of space and find me those stones, and only then. We might stand a chance against Primus"._

The Four Heralds nodded. _"But how are we suppose to find this stones ?"_ asked Ramjet

 _"That's why I come into play here, you will go alone to each and single stone and collect them. And I command you not to do anything foolish, if you dare take its power, it will destroy you. So try not to do that. Here are the coordinates for the four stones which I have discovered"._

Four holograms appeared before the Heralds and showed them the specific stone, which they need to get. The first hologram was showing Nemesis.

Nemesis will be tasked to take - The Power Stone

Ramjet will be tasked to take - The Space Stone

Thunderbolt will be tasked to take - The Reality Stone

Infernocus will be tasked to take - The Time Stone

"What are you waiting for, go and find the Stones ! The faster we move, the better we stand a chance against Primus, you insolent fools !" Demanded Unicron.

Nemesis and the other Heralds bowed before Unicron.

 _"We will not fail you my Lord_ " said Nemesis and Unicron replied with, as the Heralds wore preparing to leave on their mission.

 _"We shall see, we shall see…."_

As the Heralds wore spreading across the space, heading towards their mission.

Ramjet opened portals for his fellow Heralds and went through quickly then closing when they all entered.

Back on Cybertron it was a beautiful morning, the sun was up and so wore the Primes. The first thing they did, was training under Optimus Prime watch and command.

 _"You have your strengths and weaknesses, but my objective here is not to strengthen your strength, but to strengthen your weaknesses. Let's begin"_

Optimus then gave every Prime a partner or a task to do and complete, he started with Prima and Vector.

 _"Prima you might be a powerful leader figure, but you let your guard down to frequently. As it was demonstrated, in your duel with Nemesis. Your goal here is no matter what you do, never let your guard down."_ Prima nodded at Optimus's advice.

 _"Vector so does it go for you as well, only that you are pulling your punches, and are afraid to get your hands dirty. I want you to spar, and don't hold back go full force."_

Prima and Vector nodded and began to spar, and they wore doing quite good for their first time.

 _"Micronus, Alchemist. I think you two have a chemistry together, so I will be putting you two to work together. Micronus you can be fast at dodging things, but you get to easily distracted work on that. Alchemist, your spells are quite powerful but it takes to much time to recharge. I want you to fully concentrate on it and start casting spells faster at Micronus. Understood ?"_

Micronus and Alchemist both said in the same time _"Yes sir."_

Optimus then came to Nexus and Onyx.

 _"Nexus, you are lacking in swordsman ship sometimes, work on that. Use your weapons at the same time, Onyx is strong so he can take the punch. Onyx you are strong and you take head on the attacks, and that is impressive"_ Onyx smirked at Nexus and thought _"Then this should be easy"_ But his thoughts were interrupted by Optimus.

 _"But it costs you time and stamina, so I want you to dodge Nexus attacks and block them with your forearms. Don't get cocky or bold, just stick to what I told you and everything should be fine"_

Nexus and Onyx began to spar, and did as Optimus told them.

 _"Amalgamous I want you to spar with Megatronus"_ Amalgamous nodded and was walking towards Megatronus.

 _"I will go easy on you."_ said Amalgamous

 _"Careful what you wish for"_ replied Megatronus as he with his both hands grabbed Amalgamous and they began to push each other. But they wore equally matched.

 _"And this is where you come in, Liege Maximo you are a silver-tongued, you must work on that to perfect it so start talking literally "bad shit" towards Megatronus, for he can get easily distracted and in rage to often. He must control his temper."_

Liege quite enjoy the sound of that so he did it with no hesitation and began to talk smack about Megatronus, distracting him. While Megatronus was working on his temper, Amalgamous was working on his strength.

 _"Come one Megatronus, is that all you got ? You are trash, you should be ashamed of you."_

Said Liege which quite struck Megatronus to the core, letting his guard down.

 _"What did you say ? You douchebag."_

That gave Amalgamous the opportunity to smack Megatronus to the side knocking him down to the ground.

 _"What's wrong steam head ? I thought you wore ready"_

Said Amalgamous in a mocking tone.

That infuriated Megatronus even more and jumped at Amalgamous in spear mode. Knocking his body down to the ground.

Quintus was just standing and was ready his books, as Optimus came to him. Quintus said.

 _"Language, Optimus, language."_

 _"Sorry that slipped my mind. But that doesn't mean you don't have to train."_

 _"Well I don't know if you didn't notice, but I am not much of a fighter"_

 _"And you are right, and that's why I want you, Alpha Trion and Solus to come with me"_

Optimus took the three Primes and spoke with them, telling them his ideas about something they should create.

 _"Now this was only the beginning of the training day, I went soft on them because I want you Solus along with Trion and Quintus to create a Training Computer. To scan our mind and to predict another attack, like yesterday."_

Solus began to think, realizing what Optimus wanted.

 _"So you want like a hologram thing, which can fight against us, so that we learn how to defeat our enemies, and that program must be able to predict every attack. I see, but Optimus this will take time, you know that, right ?"_

 _"How much time do you need ?"_ asked Optimus

 _"Let's say, till tomorrow if we work hard. Or much more it depends to be honest."_

 _"Alright, take as much time as you need. Here are the materials Primus told me to gather them for you."_

Alpha Trion steps in with a question.

 _"Let me guess, Primus told you this, didn't he ?"_

Optimus nodded thus confirming Trion, but he soon left to check out on the other Primes, if they wore doing fine.

Quintus placed down his books of knowledge and began to think.

 _"So we want a big and powerful computer, but it needs to take the things which he was saw and put it in to action. And for that we must need a memory extractor, and someone which has a very very long memory. Someone which"_ Quintus looks at Alpha Trion.

"What is it ?" asked Alpha Trion concerned.

 _"You probably are not going to like it but, when we are going to create this system. We will make it as such, that it can extract information from your cybernetic brain, but don't worry your memories won't be take, only it will extract the necessary information. I promise you, that this process is 100% safe"_

"How do you know for sure Quintus ?"

Quintus shrugs

 _"Well I am not 100% sure but my theory can't go wrong, and plus we will never know, if we never try. Now let's do this"_ said Quintus as he was somewhat excited about it.

As he raised his hands up and pages from his books began to fly and so they started to create their supercomputer.

As the day passt it was almost sunset, and the Thirteen wore done training.

Some of the primes got hurt in sparring, mostly Liege and Amalgamous because of Megatronus for he has lost his temper and kicked the living day out of them.

As they sat down beside the bonfire and enjoyed their time, Megatronus notice Solus, Quintus and Alpha Trion wore not here. That indeed raised some question so he asked Optimus as he walked towards him.

 _"Where is she ?"_

 _"You mean Solus ?"_

 _"Yes"_

 _"She is not available now, she is working with Quintus and Alpha Trion on something very important, I hope you can understand…"_

 _"Oh, I do understand, I just want to see her...and talk, if that is right with you, oh so humble leader"_

That just reminded Optimus, that things between him and Megatronus are heated and that he is still mad at him, so he somewhat looked sad and said.

 _"They are in that building over there, that soon will become our headquarters. You can go there and do what you got to do."_

Megatronus nodded in agreement, as he walked towards the building and entered inside.

The sun sat down and soon began to be night, some of the primes went to sleep. For they wore tired because of their training, Megatronus could see Solus working while Alpha Trion and Quintus wore working on other things, they seem to be very busy.

Solus forge could be heard and sparks of fire wore coming out, Megatronus could not help but just to stare at her, in a way it gaved Megatronus peace, something which he never really felt so often only when he was besides her.

He stood beside a corridor for Solus was in a room, she did not notice him for it was a door slightly opened, enough for Megatronus to see what was happening.

Micronus saw from the beginning where Megatronus was heading so he followed him.

 _"Look at you dawg"_ said Micronus, which quite shocked Megatronus

 _"H-How did you ? And what do you mean ?!"_

 _"You are in love dawg, pure love, and you can't deny it. Not to me at least. I have seen just about enough."_

Megatronus grabbed Micronus by the throat and raised him up of his feet.

 _"And you better make sure, no one knows it, but only you ! Got it ?!"_

Micronus could not speak, he was coaching.

 _"What ? I can't understand you"_

Micronus was pointing with his finger at his throat showing he can't speak.

 _"Oh, sorry I forgot"_ he let go of Micronus. He catch some air before he spoke

 _"Jeez, you need really to cool down, dawg! You can't grab everyone by their throats just because they mentioned her, stop being so jelly bruv."_

 _"If I have to kill for her, I will !"_

 _"Woo-hoo, have you been listening to yourself ? You need to calm down, and find your inner peace. Because if you ever get with her, and the bad things start to happen. There are happening because of you, and your incapability to keep your temper down."_

 _"Well it's hardly to do it, and I am worried. I don't think you can keep a secret, you and your stupid blabbermouth won't let you !"_

 _"I can keep a secret, don't worry, but when they are starting to ask questions. What will you do about that ?"_

Megatronus looked at Solus again and then at Micronus

 _"Nothing, let them ask. And have their questions with no answers, they don't need to know everything that happens."_

 _"Alright brother, just promise something"_

 _"And that is what, Micronus ?"_

 _"Become your own master, and do not let you temper get the better of you. If you don't do it for us, just do it for her. Become the best thing that happened to her, and not otherwise."_

Micronus left Megatronus alone, but in the corner was Prima which has listened to their conversation. So he took a leap of faith and spoke about the situation.

Megatronus did not notice Prima for he was to engaged looking at Solus.

Prima place his right hand on his left shoulder, softly.

 _"Megatronus I do understand what your feelings towards her are. And I only wish to you the best of luck, but understand this, if you ever are in battle. Do not let your emotions get the best of you, I am telling you this as a brother and friend."_

 _"I understand, thanks Prima" said Megatronus in a calm tone as he was imagining the sounds of the forge, be like sword bashing towards each other._

 _"So beautiful, isn't it Prima ?"_

 _"What do you mean ?"_

 _"The sound of the forge forging, is like the sounds of sword bashing at each other."_

 _"Quite, I will leave you be. Goodnight"_

 _"Goodnight, Prima"_

Prima then left Megatronus alone, but he too realized Solus was busy and he did not want to disturb her. So he left the building too, and sat down and laide on his back, with a smirk on his face. He fell asleep as so did the other Primes, except for Solus, Quintus and Alpha Trion. They continued working all night on their project.

Far into the reaches of space, into unknown part of the universe a portal opened.

And from it came Nemesis, as he made flight towards his destination to take the Power Stone, and thus began Unicron's Infinity Quest.

 _"Infinity Stone numero uno, I am coming for you"_ said Nemesis as he was flying through space reaching the location.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to release another Chapter, school has been a pain. Making me feel really tired and not able to write the next Chapter.**

 **Now I have looked back on my other chapters and I must say they are good.**

 **But I have made some mistakes, so I will go back and fixed them, so what I am trying to say is.**

 **Also thanks for your feedback, it is very appreciated, thank you very much.**

 **You know who you are. Have a great day.**

 **I am replacing the old chapters with somewhat a better version of it. Now I don't know if that means no other Chapter next week, but I will see what I can do.**

 **So hope you enjoyed, your constructive criticism is always appreciated , if you have any question about the story, or ideas on the story or on how to improve and become better let me know. Till then see ya next time :)**


	7. Chapter Seven - Infinity Quest

**Author's note: Sorry for the lack of new Chapters, school has been a pain and** **exhausting. Didn't really had much time to work on my chapters. But now I have sometime and I think I will finish this move soon. Three more chapters and this is done. And also let me know if you enjoy this take on Ramjet, let me know if you like it or not. If you don't like it I will change him back the way he was, but if you do and you are interested on to see where its going then. It is fine as well. So hope you enjoyed this short Chapter. Take your popcorn and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Seven - Infinity Quest

As Nemesis was wandering through out the space, his comms assured him he was in the right location.

 _"Well it tells me, I am in the right place, but I don't see nothing out here"_ said Nemesis to himself, convinced that there is nothing out here.

But he spoke too soon, for there appeared a stone, it was purplish color and energy was coming out of it. Creating a shield protecting itself, from asteroids.

For a wave of asteroids came, Nemesis couldn't hide any were.

So he unsheathed his sword and swang with it, and an wave of dark energon came.

Destroying every single asteroid, clearing his patch towards the stone.

As he flew towards it, the stone attacked Nemesis with a power blast. Sending Nemesis far away.

 _"What ? Hmm, interesting, it looks like the stones are sentient. Try as you might!"_

Nemesis placed his sword in front of him, as he flew again towards it.

The stone attacked Nemesis again, but this time he could deflect the attack with his saber, the blast was blocked by the saber and it stood there, as Nemesis flew closer to the stone.

He approached it, and the blast grew even more stronger. Nemesis reached with his hand towards the stone to take it. As he took it, the blast stopped and the stone began to absorb Nemesis power.

 _"UH! Why you !"_ he let the saber go, and took from his waste a sphere.

His right arm began to glow in a purplish color as the stone was devouring it, with his left arm he smashed the sphere on his right arm, closing the stone inside the orb sphere.

 _"Finally! Stone numero uno, is mine"_ Nemesis contacted Ramjet through his comms.

 _"I got the stone, open a portal."_

As Ramjet reached his destination he was interrupted by Nemesis.

 _"Oh, you already got the stone ?! Showoff."_

 _"Ramjet, PORTAL, NOW!"_

 _"Alright, alright, jeez._ " Ramjet snapped his fingers and a portal where Nemesis was opened. Nemesis entered the portal.

 _"Jeez, alright, where were we. Hmm, ah right the space stone. Alright if I wore a space stone where would I be ? Hmm."_ Ramjet rubbed his chin as he looked through out the space till he realized something.

 _"Oh, hello there audience. Yes you are right, I am talking to you, now you are wondering how it is possible ? Dread Nation did not tell you, I have the capability to break the fourth wall. Well to be honest he doesn't know, and I like to keep it that way. So please keep the secret alright ? Now if you didn't caught up with our plan."_

Ramjet took a stop from talking, as he placed his finger in his mouth, as he took it out.

He began to think, where the space stone could be.

 _"Hmm, maybe there ? No ? Oh no, maybe there. But what if it is there. Oh I forgot silly me, I have the ability to warp reality. I can teleport me there. Ah yes, yes sorry audience, now like I said, Unicron has a plan. And that plan sounds quite familiar, Thanos!"_ he caught that last part.

 _"He thinks that will stop Primus, now if he is right or not, I dunno. Doesn't matter what I think, I'm a crazy psychopath hahaha! Now if you will excuse me, my audience. I have a stone to collect"_

Ramjet could see the Space Stone, but it was protected by an energy field.

So he approached the stone, the stone wasn't hostile towards Ramjet, so he continued approaching. But he still had an uneasy feeling about it, what if it is trying to trick him.

 _"So you are going to let me steal you like that ?..."_

 _"Whatever, come here you..!"_ he reached out and went inside the energy field with his hand.

His hand began to vaporize, and it was send to some unknown part of the universe, leaving him without a hand.

 _"Ah! What the hell ? I thought we were cool. You can't take someone's hand whenever you want, you know ?!"_

The stone replied with a energy shot at Ramjet, protruding through his chest, living a small gap.

 _"Oh, so that's how we are going to play, huh ? Do your worst"_

He raised his hands waiting to embrace, the stone shot multiple energy shots, protruding throughout Ramjet's body, leaving small gaps.

The gaps began to increase, like they wore small dots, after the stone was done Ramjet could feel the worst pain of his life.

He looked at his body and could feel the pain, so he began to scream. So loud that the stars wore cracking.

 _"Look at this!"_ he points to his body. _"You know, I didn't want this to get personal, you know ? But it looks like you don't want to play nice. So this means, that I don't have to either."_

Ramjet snapped his fingers, the snap could be heard throughout the space, the energy surrounding the stone.

Disappeared, leaving the stone vulnerable. Ramjet regenerated his hand, from his hand came a dark aura at the stone capturing it, in a dark cell.

"There, now it wasn't so hard now was it. Let's go, my master is waiting"

He opened a portal and went through it, as he left the portal, it closed behind him.

Thunderbolt flew throughout the space, reaching a section unknown. The part of that space was red and black. Reality wasn't obeying the law of physics, meteorites wore teleporting everywhere, causing havoc throughout the section.

 _"Interesting, it looks like I have found the reality stone. I must be careful so that I don't get hit by….."_

An asteroid was coming fast at Thunderbolt, he took his scythe and cut the asteroid into two pieces.

 _"By that. Now where is that stone."_

He flew deeper inside the vortex, inside there was storms, thunder and lightning, chaos was everywhere.

 _"Now why would the stone live in such conditions ? Interesting, I should take some notes."_

Thunderbolt was examining his surroundings, taking some samples for later on.

 _"Interesting, here the laws of physics are not exiting, the gravity is off, meteorites teleporting everywhere. The stars are consumed by darkness, and the sun is a red sun. Now I have wasted enough of my time here. Time to finish this."_

He could see the stone, but the reality stone was not a crystal persay. It was a red liquid, floating and creating havoc around the area.

As he was about to approach the liquid, he took a sphere and pointed at the liquid, so he approached it.

The liquid was being absorbed into the sphere, the mission was a success the stone was inside the sphere.

Thunderbolt took a look at it, bright red began to glow his face.

 _"Done, and, done. Ramjet, I am in a need of a portal. So if you would be kind enough,"_

Ramjet opened a portal. Thunderbolt went inside as he entered the portal he could see the other heralds, resting and waiting for Infernocus.

The portal closed.

 _"I see that our mission has been a success so far."_ Said Thunderbolt.

But Nemesis ensured him something.

 _"Let's not start on celebrating yet, till Infernocus is not here, the mission is not a success at all!"_

Infernocus was searching throughout the space, trying to find the time stone. This time the stone was on a planet, protected by the inhabitants on the planet. Infernocus entered the atmosphere. The inhabitants were worshiping the stone. But soon they were interrupted by a fireball, that was Infernocus landing.

As he landed he created a crater around him, and thus interrupting the inhabitants worshiping.

The creatures surrounded Infernocus by the crater, which he has created.

They all roared at Infernocus, thus showing him. That they wore not all that happy.

Soon all of the creatures charged at Infernocus. Infernocus slammed his giant broadsword in the ground.

Creating an earthquake, from inside lava exploded. Which in doing so, it killed all of the creatures.

Some of them survived but they wore soon slaughtered by Infernocus, they wore cut down by his giant broadsword.

Some of them prayed for mercy, but the beast showed them none.

As he was done with his slaughter festival, a green light caught his attention.

It was the time stone, it was floating on a altar.

Infernocus approached it, as he placed his sword on his shoulders, with his left arm he took the sphere ball to take the stone, without killing him.

He took a short look at the stone, the green was very beautiful. But with no hesitation he slammed the sphere capturing the stone.

He contacted Ramjet with his comms, Ramjet could hear him speak in cybertronian.

 _"Open a portal, Ramjet"_

So Ramjet did as told, and Infernocus joined his fellow Heralds, he showed them the stone, as so did they too.

 _"Good, now let's go"_ Said Nemesis, he began to walk on Unicron's island, the Heralds soon followed him.

As they reached Unicron, they bowed before him. And Nemesis spoke.

 _"My Master, we have the stones."_

Nemesis showed his stone, and soon the Heralds showed their stones too.

Unicron was very pleased, indeed.

 _"Good, very good. Now we possess four infinity stones, which means there are three more to go. But I am afraid that the last stone, the soul stone will require._

 _Some little requirements, but I will tell you that later on when we get all the stones. Now everything has been a success so far."_

 _"But isn't there a tiny problem ? How do you control the stones, without killing yourself?"_ Asked Ramjet, which Unicron soon responded.

 _"Well Ramjet, that's why this is coming into play."_

A dark-grey metal gauntlet appeared before them, but it was in there normal size.

Which gave them a question to ask, why is it like this ? Thunderbolt asked the question.

 _"My Lord, I see this gauntlet, does not fit your size. Why is that ?"_

 _"That is because, I will create a body which will sustain my presents as long as I need it. My real body is still in status and it has yet fully recovered."_

And then a body rose from the ground, his body was tall. There could be seen a difference in size.

And so the eyes opened in purplish color. Unicron took control over the body, and took his precious gauntlet on his left arm. He gestured over the Heralds to give him the stones.

 _"My servants, the stones. Now!"_

Nemesis have the power stone, and Unicron took it and placed in the gauntlet.

And soon he did to the other stones as well.

 _"Yes, yes. Such power ! I-I-I feel like a…."_

Ramjet interrupted him and said.

 _"Like a God ?"_

Which the other Heralds shocked them and wore quite afraid for their punishment. Because of Ramjet's disobedience towards keeping his mouth shut.

 _"Indeed, Ramjet. Very indeed. Now come we have much to discuss about our next mission."_

Unicron singled them to follow him. Which they did with no hesitation.

Back on Cybertron, inside Cybertron's core there was Primus in peace. But soon he was disturbed as he felt an evil presence, gaining more power. And that could only mean one thing.

 _"Unicron is planning on taking the infinity stones and used them against me, and the universe. If he succeeds this will mean the end of everything. Unicron must not succeed in his quest. I must stop him..no the Thirteen must stop him. I have no longer a physical form. So it looks like the fate of the universe. Is laying on their shoulders. Optimus I hope your Primes are ready."_

Unicron must not succeed on his quest, if he does this will mean the end of everything we know and love. The Primes must pull it together, and stop this threat once and for all.

* * *

 **Author's note: So I hope you enjoyed this short chapter, sorry if it's to short for you guys. Your constructive criticism is always appreciated. Till then I'll see you next time, be safe ! Bye :)  
** ll se


	8. Chapter Eight - EndGame Part 1

Chapter Eight - EndGame Part 1

As we are concentrating on Cybertron, sun began to illuminate the planet again. And in doing so, the Thirteen woke up. They were waiting, for massive result. Because last time Solus, Alpha and Quintus

spended an entire night on building this supercomputer. And they were successful, their objective was accomplished. The supercomputer will give the Thirteen an advantage, towards on defeating the Heralds.

So till Solus, Alpha and Quintus will come outside and give them the news. Optimus had his brethren training, and sharpening their skills best as they could. Optimus was very pleased, as he was going to do his

normal things in the morning. He could hear a voice calling him.

 _"Optimus, Optimus, come"_

 _"Hmm, what's this ?"_

 _"Follow my voice, Optimus. You'll know where to find me."_

Optimus followed the voice, and it was leading him to the central core of cybertron. Where Primus spark was resting, he entered the chambers and soon saw where he was. He approached Primus spark and

stopped walking till the distance between them wasn't too far away.

 _"Primus ? You have send for me ?"_ asked Optimus, which Primus replied with.

 _"Yes I did, Optimus. Because there is something which I'll need to tell you…."_

 _"I am all ears, I'm listening."_

 _"You remember the story I told you and the Thirteen ? About Unicron and how we came into existence. Because of The One's decision to create life."_

Optimus did not know where Primus was going with this discussion.

 _"Yes I do remember, but what does it have to do with us ?"_

 _"Because my mistake it was I haven't told you or your brethren in very exact detail, for I had my reasons and I didn't realized Unicron would have survived the attack."_

 _"So he wasn't defeated right then and there ?"_

 _"No he wasn't, although the attack was great and thus it shut him down into states. But I forgot, Unicron's most deadliest weapon isn't his body. But his mind, and his mind was clear as the sky."_

 _"I understand your play of action, Primus. And for that I don't judge you, so could it be that the Heralds was really Unicron's first creation ?"_

 _"I'm afraid it is true, when they first came on Cybertron and surprised attacked you and won against your Brethren. I could have sensed the presence of Unicron in them."_

 _"Well we lost against them and if it wasn't for your Primus, I don't think we would be alive right now…"_

 _"But what I am about to tell you is, how the One created our universe."_

Optimus was listening. Holograms appeared in the chamber, showing images how the big bang happen and how the infinity stones came to be.

 _"Before creation itself, there were six singularities. Then the universe exploded into existence, and the remnants of these systems were forge into concentrated ingots...Infinity stones, it seems, can only be brandished by beings of extraordinary strength. But so would seem, because our creator The One, strictly forbidden us to temper with the stones and use them in our own ways. For he said that if we shall temper with the stones the universe will become unbalanced and unstable, and that it will return to its original form, made out of darkness and nothingness. First I trusted my creator that he was right, but now sadly I think that he was wrong…"_

 _"W-What ? How come ?"_ asked Optimus confused.

A hologram appeared before him showing him how the Heralds already collected four Infinity Stones, and that only two remain.

 _"For it would seem Unicron is on an Infinity Quest and that he almost collected all the stones, without any problem. And as we can see the universe remain as the way we know it."_

 _"Now this raises a question, what is Unicron on planning to do ? And how are we going to strike them."_

 _"It's very simple Optimus, Unicron wants to destroy the universe alongside me, you and your brethren. The only possible way that it would seem plausible, it would be if you Optimus choose the best Primes you think they are and send them to collect the last two remaining stones. Mind and Soul…."_

 _"But what if we aren't ready ? The possibility of failing it is very high."_

 _"Yes it is Optimus, but truthfully no one will ever be able, to be fully prepared for already have Power, Space, Realty and Time."_

Another imagine appeared showing Unicron's Cybertronian size body with his left handed gauntlet with the four attached stones.

Optimus could believe what he was witnessing before his very own optics.

" _Optimus, I know you care about your brethren. But now it is the time to strike, while we can, before it is too late. I cannot join you, I no longer have a physical body. In the meantime I'll try to make a body just like Unicron. But till then you must have the two stones. Go and tell your brethren, and give them their weapons back. For the time has come, this time we will take a stand. On this day I promise you, that this will be Unicron's last days. And this will be, his own personal EndGame….."_

* * *

Optimus then left the chamber, the entire situation made Optimus uneasy about it.

But he must do the right thing, even if that means doing it even if you know, that you don't stand a chance against it. He went at the champ site but there could be no Prime seen, they have left the champ site,what Optimus didn't knew that is, the Primes have been announced by Solus and the others that their supercomputer was finished.

But Optimus wasn't nowhere to be found so they went without him, Optimus then soon remembered that there is a HQ and maybe Solus is finished with her project.

So he went to the HQ quarters, he went inside. His brethren were there waiting for the announcement. He greatly said hello to Micronus Prime, which Micronus was surprised to see Optimus back and in time for the announcement.

 _"Oh, Hello Optimus, great seein ya."_ Said Micronus and so they both shake hands.

 _"So where were you Optimus ? I was kinda starting to get worried, I mean you left without letting me or someone else know."_

 _"Well something came up Micronus, and I can already tell you it's no good news."_

 _"What is it then ?"_

 _"I'll tell you and the other's when the presentation is over, actually this is a good timing, we will be needing the machine soon as possible, to start training."_

 _"Alright, Optimus I trust your judgment. Oh there she comes"_

They could see Solus, Alpha Trion and Quintus coming forward. Solus then spoke.

 _"As you can see, the day has come, me, Alpha trion and Quintus worked all night creating this new relic. It took the three of us extended knowledge to the max, and I am happy to represent you all the Supercomputer Epsylon!"_

* * *

 **Authors Note: Don't ask me why I named it Epsylon, I thought the name sounded cool so I used it. In the real lore the Supercomputer doesn't have a name, so I come up with something.**

* * *

Then the computer created with the little nanotech bots a arena to fight in. The Thirteen wore very amazed by it, so they all cheered and clapped their hands. But soon Optimus interfered and beg his brethren for attention.

 _"My Brethren, today I spoke with Primus himself. And he has told me that there are some very bad news for us all. Unicron isn't dead as we thought, and that the Heralds which attacked us, are his creation. And now he wants to collect the so cold six Infinity Stones, he has already gain four stones. And there are only two remaining, Primus told me that I should choose the most powerful out of you, to send you on a special mission. To collect the last two stones, I know that this isn't the most perfected timing but sometimes you just can't be prepared for everything that comes."_

There was only silents in the room, but one Prime spoke to Optimus, that was Prima.

 _"But Optimus haven't you told us that together we can always win ? And if we go down, we will go down together no matter what._ "

Prima went to Optimus, they wore standing on a very high platform where Solus, Trion and Quintus wore. But they soon left and went to the lower ground, because they wanted to let their leaders speak, which in that case Optimus and Prima are the leaders.

 _"I am very aware that I have said that, but we are talking about the fate of our universe here, we must not fail. Or everything we know and love will be gone…"_

Alchemist then approved Optimus, by opening his mystical arts books and creating with his hands some spells, showing what the stone could possibly do, if used together at once.

 _"Optimus is right, if Unicron succeeds his Infinity Quest. He could destroy life on a scale hitherto undreamt of."_

Which Quintus was baffled at that idea he said in return.

 _"You didn't just seriously said "hitherto undreamt of" right ? I mean how could that be possible, a force like that can't possibly exist."_

 _"It can."_ Said Alpha Trion which he opened the book of the Covenant of Primus, to back up his argument.

 _"It is here written, that when the One created the universe, he first created six singularities to sustain the universe, and the remains of those system, wore forged into Infinity Stones, a power liked that exists and it can challenge the One's great power just like that, the stones must be locked away for good. And I suggest we do it immediately when we get the stones back."_

Then Optimus leaded the discussion.

 _"Yes, and as for what Primus had told me, that Unicron's real body is still in status, and that he created another body to sustain his presence. Which this means Unicron is weak right now, and if we stop him before he can get the last two stones. We might just stand a chance and defeat him for good. If this is our definite end, and when the account of the ages is etched into the cosmos, let those who exist long after us know that this was our finest hour! **Till All Are One** !"_

The Thirteen then together spoke the last sentence of Optimus.

 **"Till All Are One!"**

Optimus then gave his brethren their relics back. _"I believe these belong to you."_

As they took their respectable relics, soon each of the primes trained in the new gave their best shots, the only ones which stuck out to Optimus were, Prima, Megatronus, Alchemist and Micronus.

Soon he realized that he has made a mistake with Megatronus, because he was trying to call him down, but being the Prime of War he must not be calm in battle. He must use his entire anger in battle, so Optimus encouraged it even more.

 _"Yes Megatronus, be angry unleash your fury. And let those Heralds see when they battle us next time. That you are the most ferocious out of all of us"_

Megatronus could only smirk at the idea, and he did as told, he ripped the drones to shreds and he smacked Nemesis to the ground.

The supercomputer had the memories of Alpha Trion and so four holograms appear as the Heralds, and the computer anticipated every move they could possible do.

Alchemist was casting spells left and right at Ramjet, Ramjet was overwhelmed. In times like that he usually uses his warping reality abilities. But Alchemist has found a way to counter that, with a old spell but quite powerful.

Prima was dealing with Thunderbolt, to be honest Thunderbolt is a smart dude, he might not be as powerful as the other Heralds. But knowledge in a fight, can be your most deadliest tool, but lucky for the Primes, Prima is just like that he isn't know for the brute strength but for his leadership and tactical attacks.

So he easily defeated Thunderbolt's tactic. As for Micronus his smallness and speed plays very good in here, for Infernocus is just a brute with enormous strength but he lacks in speed.

There for Micronus has a very big advantage, he run in cycles using his relic which gave him superspeed, around Infernocus like the flash. And with one speed punch he knocks the brute down.

But sometimes the Primes didn't won in the arena, sometimes they got their buts kicked. The training was going on for many days and many nights. They didn't even take a pause to take their time, no they wanted to become stronger, faster, and better in every single way then the Heralds.

But they weren't the only primes training, the others wore training as well till their bodies could be felted anymore. All of the Thirteen working together some of them got a partner duel fight. Megatronus found he works best with Solus, for she was as well in raged in battle as he. Micronus found out that he works best with Alchemist.

But in the end as their final match came, Optimus their leader called upon them to fight together and unleash their most powerful attacks. The arena was destroyed, the impact was so great it shaked their HQ but luckily for them, the arena is made out of nanotech bots so it will be repaired in no time, but because they used the arena to the full max.

It will take some time to regenerate itself. So the day came when Optimus was about to choose who will go on the mission to take the last two stones. It was hard for Optimus to choose but he knew who ever he choose, the Primes will understand and accept his judgment.

 _"My fellow brethren, it has been a very hard week for us. But we finally discovered how to work together and we become as one. I am very proud of you all, as who am I about to choose it is fully my opinion. The ones which should take the mind stone is…..Prima and Megatronus Prime. And as for the soul stone, Alchemist and Micronus Prime are tasked to find it and take it. Who is with me, he shall raise his hand and approve."_

There was silence but soon the Primes all raised their hands and approve that Optimus was right and that they should go and retrieve the stones at all cost.

Primus then told Optimus the coordinates as were the stones wore. He typed the coordinates and opened the space bridge. Prima and Megatronus were up, Optimus wished farewell and that they should stay and be safe. And so they entered the space bridge and went to the direction where the mind stone was. Then the coordinates for the souls stone was set, Alchemist and Micronus wore next.

 _"Hmm what it says, we must be careful with the soul stone. It is said it contains a certain wisdom"_ said Alchemist as he was taking a look at his mystical books of knowledge and wisdom which Micronus responded with.

 _"Whatever it is, we will watch our backs."_

 _"Right, be careful, till all are one."_ said Optimus.

They both nodded and went into the spache bridge, as they reached their destination the bridge closed.

 _"Now we play the waiting game."_ said Optimus which Alpha Trion responded with.

 _"Indeed, now what do you propose we should do ?"_

 _"Whatever you want, we are done training. But if any of you want to train then go ahead but you have done your job and we together achieved our goal."_ said Optimus which he was looking at the stars just wondering.

The Thirteen have finally learned how to work together now they are on equal footing with the Heralds. This might be the most biggest battle and event since the dawn of time. Let us pray that the Thirteen Primes will stop the Heralds and Unicron for good and once and for all.

* * *

 **Authors Note: So that was it, there is 3 part ending, so 2 more and that will be it. So I want to tell you that I am sorry for the lack of chapters. You see my weeks weren't so great.**

 **I heard my left hand and that is been heeling just fine, if you were wondering when I hurt my left hand that was last week on Saturday.**

 **And you know how karma works ? Yeah guess what, yesterday it was Saturday as well ! and I hurt my hand again, my right hand. Isn't that just great !?**

 **Yeah im kinda pissed here...and it hurts like hell. I can't believe I finished this chapter. Now when I have the possibility to write the next chapter I will, first I'll need to concentrate on my health, because of flipping karma and then because of test.**

 **I have to learn some test, depending were you are watching tomorrow is Monday and I'll have to write my first math test, isn't that great ?! Yeah karma is a... anyhow. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know if you enjoyed it. And if you have any questions or ideas on how to improve my story telling and overall. Thanks for watching, till next time, (hope I don't break or hurt my everything till next time) Bye ! :)**


	9. Chapter Nine - EndGame Part 2

**Authors Note: Hello everybody guess who is back and feeling good, me who else :) It did took some time to write this Chapter but fear not for I quite did enjoy writing this one. So** **without further ado take your popcorn lean back, make yourself comfortable and enjoy my fellow Autobot and Decepticon friends.**

* * *

Chapter Nine - EndGame Part 2

The battle is upon us, Unicron is threatening our Universe and he wants to destroy it. Thus the Thirteen has send their best warriors, to take the last remaining two stones.

Let us all pray that they are in time and that they are able to defeat Unicron once and for all. So as we concentrate on a distant planet, a space bridge opens and two primes step in, Alchemist and Micronus. They wore on planet Vormir, were the Soul Stone rest.

But what they didn't know, that the stone extracts a heavy price. And they are soon about to discover it. The place looked deserted and there was a son but it was blocked by a moon, so it wasn't day in that planet. But not night as well, something in between. There was snowing with snow and sometimes with ashes, the planet did not look hostile but it somewhat looked dead and alive.

 _"Let's hope that we are on time, come on. Let's go Micronus."_

Said Alchemist and Micronus followed him. Soon they visited a strange place, where there was a huge temple towering over everything, reaching sky limit. As the two Prime approached it even more, death like figure appeared before the two. The figure didn't had a face nor a body it was only covered by clothes, so the dark figure spoke to them.

 _"Welcome Alchemist Prime and Micronus Prime, brothers and sons of Primus the Creator."_

The two Primes wore confused on how did the figure knew who they were, and where did they come from. Alchemist responded to the figure.

 _"How do you know our name and heritage ?"_ asked Alchemist as the three began to have a conversation.

 _"It is my burden to know everything that comes and visits this forsaken and forgotten planet, that is what the stone granted me with. Unlimited knowledge and wisdom, and I can assume you have come to collect this stone, is that correct ?"_

 _"Yes, that is correct."_ Said Micronus, which Alchemist replied with.

 _"Indeed, a great evil has awoken again and it is on a quest to collect all the stones. And destroy the universe as we know it, that is why we came here, to stop that from happening."_

 _"Your intentions are pure, I can see it in your soul. But I'm afraid that it won't be that easy to have the soul stone. It requires some special intricacies, a sacrifice."_ said the figure.

 _"Sacrifice ?"_ asked Micronus, which Alchemist replied to the figure.

 _"Sacrifice of what, what does it require ?"_

 _"A soul for a soul. To take the soul stone, you must first lose that is what you love the most, a soul for a soul. Some say the stone gives you a certain wisdom, that is why many have tried to take the stone, but many have failed. For it is not easy to give up the one thing you love the most."_

 _"No, no...Primus we have failed you…..what should we do now…"_ said Micronus.

 _"There must be a way, this must not be the end. If we can't take the stone, we will for sure protect it. When the Heralds came to claim it, we will make our stand here, till all are one Micronus."_ said Alchemist which Micronus replied with.

 _"Till all are one, brother."_

The dark figure was very interested of the two, they didn't want to sacrifice each other for the stone. There love as in brothers, was strong in every bond there was.

 _"Indeed it is very interesting, what if there was another way."_ asked the dark figure to the soul stone.

 _"Perhaps it would seem, that there is another way. But I must first trust them enough to be able to do such thing, but that is not likely…."_ said the stone to the dark figure.

The two Primes made their stand, preparing for battle for the Heralds wore coming.

As Unicron explains his plan to his heralds, they all knew what they had to do. Then Unicron spoke his plan into action.

 _"Ramjet, you shall accompany me. And we shall go to the planet where the soul stone is, the planet is called Vormir."_ said Unicron to Ramjet.

 _"And as for the rest of you, Nemesis you are in charge on who you shall take with you to collect the mind stone, do not fail me Nemesis."_

 _"As you wish, Lord Unicron."_ said Nemesis to his master as he bowed before him.

 _"Thunderbolt you're with me, Infernocus sadly you must stay behind. We will bridge you to us, if we need your help. Now let's go Thunderbolt, the stone will not come to us by itself."_ said Nemesis.

Ramjet opened two portals. Nemesis entered the portal which he was followed by Thunderbolt, as they entered. Unicron entered the second portal which he was followed by Ramjet, which Ramjet said to Infernocus.

 _"Try not to do anything stupid, while we are gone."_ Infernocus replied with only a roar. As the Heralds and Unicron wore traveling through the portals Ramjet created.

* * *

Prima and Megatronus were already on their course, they were flying throughout the space trying to find the Mind Stone, hoping the Heralds weren't already there.

 _"How are we doing on the coordinates Prima, are we there yet ?"_ Said Megatronus.

 _"Well the coordinates provided from Primus are astronomically correct, we just need to find where it hides. Maybe it is hiding, so thus it protects itself so that if someone tries to collect the stone, would give that someone a hard time."_ said Prima.

 _"Which it would only mean, giving a hard time for us."_ said Megatronus.

As the two Primes were searching, they have spotted the Mind Stone but unlucky for them a strange portal opened. Outside came Nemesis and Thunderbolt. Prima and Megatronus wore hiding behind some asteroids.

 _"Scarp what on Primus are they doing here ?"_ said Megatronus.

 _"Stop blaspheming, I think it is because they want to take the stone. We must plan our attack precisely , for we have the element of surprise."_ said Prima to Megatronus.

Megatronus nodded, Prima was now constructing a plan to attack the Heralds, this time the outcome will be in the Primes favor. So they would hope.

 _"So this is the place, huh ?"_ said Nemesis.

" _To Unicron's exact coordinates that would it be, yes."_ answered Thunderbolt.

As the two Heralds approached the Mind Stone to take it, an asteroid came at them with full speed. Thunderbolt got out of the way, but Nemesis was hit by the asteroid knocking him backwards a few meters.

Thunderbolt was looking everywhere and predict from where the asteroid came, but what he could see it was two Primes charging at him, Prima slashed his star saber which released an energy wave at Thunderbolt knocking him far away as well, Megatronus began to shoot at the Heralds with his Requiem Blaster, thus hitting them multiple times, which caused them to stagger back.

The Primes left no room for recovery they attacked the Heralds, but Nemesis managed to recover and took his dark saber and began to battle Prima. Their duel was fierce, every blow could have been their last.

Nemesis had an opening to strike Prima but he blocked it, as soon as Prima saw an opening he striked, and this time Prima slashed Nemesis face, giving him a left scar eye.

Thus enraged Nemesis and began to attack violently with now actual fighting style, he only bashed his saber next to Prima's star saber. Thunderbolt couldn't keep up with Megatronus, is like Megatronus is releasing all of his anger at him, he began to beat the crap out of Thunderbolt, with a right punch, left punch.

Every single punch which he landed, struck Thunderbolt hard thus dark energon was pouring out of his mouth with some sparks of fire, as Megatronus was dealing blow for blow. Thunderbolt managed to strike with his scythe, which scratched Megatronus chest, but the pain turned into anger and his anger turned into power.

Megatronus punched Thunderbolt with his Requiem Blaster to the face, he took Thunderbolt by the neck, Megatronus briefly looked in Thunderbolt's eyes, for he could see that Thunderbolt was scared for his life. But with no hesitation Megatronus aimed his Requiem Blaster at the Heralds chest, and Megatronus words wore for him.

 _"Sayonara."_ he shot him with the Requiem Blaster, which the nova blast went through Thunderbolt leaving a gap inside where once his spark was. Megatronus then threw his body across the space leaving him to scatter across the galaxy as a dead body. Nemesis saw the demise of his fellow Herald.

 _"Oh so you are going to kill me too now ?"_ asked Nemesis to Prima.

 _"If there was a different choice, I wouldn't, but since you are a spawn of Unicron. I must, and will destroy you for the greater good."_ answered Prima to him.

As Prima was ready to deliver the kill shot, Nemesis blocked it with his dark saber.

 _"Not today sunny, not today."_ said Nemesis to him.

With his dark saber he laid down the star saber giving him the opportunity to punch Prima in the face, so he took the chance and punched Prima. Delivering a cheapshot to the Prime, Nemesis then flew to the stone and he grabbed it. Nemesis then flew away from the Primes, but they weren't so easily fooled so they followed him, thus began an space chase.

 _"Ramjet, Ramjet do you copy ?"_ asked Nemesis. But Ramjet could not hear him, for he and Unicron were traveling through the portal. And speaking of which they have arrived to their destination.

* * *

Unicron and Ramjet wore on Vormir, the portal opened. From inside came Unicron alongside Ramjet, the Dark Figure which was the guardian of the stone greeted them.

 _"Welcome, Unicron the Chaos Bringer and Ramjet Wielder of Reality. You have come for the stone, correct ?"_

 _"Indeed, I have come for it. Now hand it over. Before I snap you out of the existence."_ demand Unicron.

 _"I am afraid, that I can not. The soul stone holds a special place among the stones, some say it holds a certain wisdom. Which can only be understand by performing a sacrifice."_ applied the Dark Figure.

 _"A sacrifice ?"_ Unicron laughed at that.

 _"Lord Unicron, I know that you don't take matters seriously, for everything is beneath you. But this matter you will have to take it seriously, for there is no other way you could achieve what you want."_ The Dark Figure assured him that it was the truth.

 _"What does the sacrifice require ?"_ asked Unicron.

 _"The sacrifice requires a soul, someone you love the most, to sacrifice it to the stone. A soul for a soul, to gain that what you want, you must lose that what you love."_ answered the Dark Figure to Unicron.

But the sacrifice could not be done, for Unicron does not love anything from this universe, he despises everything. And he wishes to destroy it, things got even more complicated but that won't stop Unicron from doing what he wants, no one can stop the Chaos Bringer. Ramjet could only smile at the Dark Figure as so Unicron began to realize that there was a reason, why he brought Ramjet with him.

 _"Unicron, my lord. You think what I think ?"_ asked Ramjet.

 _"Yes I do, if we can't get the stone, we will take it by force !"_ said Unicron.

As Ramjet began to worpe reality again around the souls stone, but he was interrupted by the two Primes which surprised attack him and Unicron. Micronus used his relic to go on super speeds and he jumped on Ramjet spearing him to the ground.

Alchemist then used his spells to attack Unicron, one of Alchemist spells attacks turned into chains so the chains wrapped around Unicron's gauntlet. Causing him not to be able to move his arm, so he was vulnerable at the moment.

But with his strength he broke the chains surrounding the gauntlet. And immediately used the powers stone to send a energy bolt at Alchemist, but he dodge it and he send an attack towards Unicron.

With the space stone creating a energy shield to protect Unicron from the blast, he freezes Alchemist with the space stone and together with the power stone he sends a huge ball of energy at him, the ball exploded and thus knocked Alchemist to the ground, leaving him for a moment paralyzed.

 _"Primes, it is useless to fight. So why bother even ?"_ said Unicron.

 _"Because we cannot allow you to gain inexplicable power."_ replied Micronus as he was running fast towards Unicron, using his relic to move at hyper speed.

He then run in circles creating a hurricane around Unicron, when Micronus got a chance he punched the Titan, a speed punch was very deadly, with each punch the place shacked. But Unicron was no fool though, so he used the reality stone to stop Micronus hyper speed, thus sticking him into one place so that he couldn't move.

Unicron with a deeper tone he slowly laughed for he saw the mini Prime so defenseless, as Unicron was ready to land the death blow, he was stopped by Alchemist with a spell.

 _"What you thought a slap to the face will bring me down, boy I am one tough Prime."_ said Alchemist in a mocking tone.

 _"So be it wizard."_ replied Unicron as he was reversing the spell and turned into chains to attack Alchemist.

* * *

Meanwhile Megatronus and Prima were giving case to Nemesis, soon he would run out of ideas on how to stop the Prime. They truly did improved, but that won't stop Nemesis to fulfill his mission, but as Nemesis was to concentrated on his thoughts, he did not see that Megatronus was gaining on him and was already firing at him with his Requiem Blaster, some shot hit Nemesis thus injuring him.

He took his dark saber and waved with it at Megatronus but luckily for him Prima protected him with his star saber.

Then they had there little sword showdown again, Nemesis wanted to end this quickly , so if he struck at Prima it was with the intend to kill Prima but he won't go down without a fight.

Prima attacked with his sword against Nemesis but he blocked it, they swords wore interlocked the cosmos matter was fighting over, it was blue light against the dark purple light.

 _"Finally you understand the power of the saber, Prima._ " said Nemesis.

 _"Well it was about time, but this ends here and now."_ replied Prima.

Prima then threw Nemesis guard down and he swiped at Nemesis, slashing his chest, Nemesis screamed in pain which that gave Megatronus enough time to shoot him with his Requiem Blaster.

The nova blast overcome Nemesis but luckily for him he blocked with his dark saber. Thus only hurting him enough to be knocked in stasis for a few minutes, and in doing so he dropped the mind stone. Prima then reached for the mind stone and he took it.

 _"Well done Megatronus, now one to go and we are done here."_ said Prima.

 _"What about Alchemist and Micornus, we should contact them if they are alright."_ asked Megatronus.

 _"Let us first go back to base, and then contact them. Prima to base, do you copy ?"_ asked Prima. Which soon Optimus then picked up the call.

 _"Prima, have you successfully retrieved the stone ?"_ asked Optimus.

 _"Yes we have it, please open a space bridge."_ answered Prima back to Optimus.

Optimus then opened the space bridge, Prima and Megatronus went threw. But as the bridge closed Nemesis then woke up but to only that the Primes were gone and that the stone was gone with them.

"Oh no, Unicron will have my head for that." said Nemesis to himself as he already began to fear what Unicron's will be.

* * *

Prima and Megatronus wore at the base with the infinity stone. Megatronus then asked Optimus.

 _"Optimus any information about our Alchemist and Micronus mission ?"_

 _"No, sadly they haven't contacted the base."_ answered Optimus, which Prima asked him with another question.

 _"Well you don't suppose something went wrong or anything ?"_ asked Prima.

Optimus wasn't so sure perhaps something did went wrong, but he couldn't possibly know.

 _"I do not know Prima."_ said Optimus

 _"Then let's fire up that bridge and go and see, it wouldn't hurt if we check what is happening. We got the stone which we wore assigned for, with two more Primes on the job, what could possibly go wrong ?"_ said Megatronus to Optimus and Prima.

Optimus knew Megatronus had a point, better be too safe than sorry. So he set the coordinates.

* * *

On planet Vormir a intense battle was happening, Unicron using the infinity stones which he had to battle Alchemist spells but soon Unicron gain the upper hand, luckily for Alchemist, Micronus was free and so he used the chimera stone.

To charge Alchemist with his own energy, thus giving them a better chance to remain alive as long as they could. With the extra bonus of energy Alchemist began to have a showdown with Unicron, chains from his right hand were coming out to wrap Unicron's gauntlet, with his left hand he manipulated the place, soon Unicron was coming towards Alchemist.

He then created a fire sword to slice Unicorns left arm, but he stopped if from happening and he headbutted Alchemist to the ground and so he broke the chains around his left arm. Unicron then began to pound Alchemist to the ground hitting him harder with every punch he delivered.

 _"You tricks are quint but your games end now Wizard of Primus."_ said Unicron.

Alchemist then he summoned all of his strength to spawn a power and before he could strike Unicron he said.

 _"I am no wizard, I am better than that. I am Alchemist Prime the Warlock!."_ then a great energy burst thus sending Unicron to the ground but the was protected by the space stone energy shield.

Alchemist then walked towards the soul stone ready to strike a bargain with it, Micronus made sure to keep Unicron occupied. And so he did using the chimera stone to his advantage, running at Unicron with hyper speed, normally a punch would be able to knock a cybertronian out cold but Unicron could take more than a few punches but for sure it did slow him down.

Unicron tried to fight Micronus but he was to fast as that is happening Alchemist was ready to propose to the stone his offering.

 _"Listen stone I am afraid that we do not have much time to discus but my offering is that I sacrifice myself to gain the stone, to keep it away from Unicron's evil hands. Would such thing be possible ?"_ asked Alchemist desperately.

 _"It can be done, farewell I hope you know what you are doing, Prime."_ answered the soul stone. As the rituals about to happen someone unexpected interfered with their plans, it was Ramjet that old rag finally woke up from that beating he took.

 _"Aaa don't worry about that Alchemist, you don't have to sacrifice your soul for that thing."_ said Ramjet as he waved his hand down thus a invisible force slapped Alchemist out of the way.

As Ramjet was about to force the stone the Dark Figure then produced a dark matter to attack Ramjet but that did not affect him so he snapped his fingers and thus he destroyed the souls stone guardian, leaving the stone vulnerable.

 _"Now you little bugger, so much trouble only for you. I assure you after I am done with you, you'll never be needing any life sacrifices. That is if you survive what I am about to do to you and what Unicron would do. Now come here you little piece of scrap!"_

Ramjet then used every bit of his power to make the stone powerless and changing the way it was meant to be, thus the soul stone was collected by Ramjet. A big explosion happened leaving the others with their guard down, Ramjet then opened his hand only to see the souls stone in his palm.

 _"Another well done job by me hahahaha."_ told Ramjet to himself.

Unicron then stood up still feeling a bit fuzzy he could see Ramjet approaching him, he then have the soul stone to Unicron.

 _"Well done Ramjet, you never sees to impress me."_ said Unicron. He then placed the soul stone in the gauntlet, he could feel the power the stone was talking about.

Energy was flowing threw him he could only enjoy the moment. But out of nowhere a space bridge opened and from it came two Primes, Megatronus which already was firing at Ramjet hitting him in the chest leaving a gap thus knocking him down to the ground and then soon he fired at Unicron.

Unicron was at that moment vulnerable the blasts wore causing him great pain and that gave Prima a chance to destroy Unicron.

He threw the star saber at Unicron with great force and speed, the saber was bursting out pure energy from Primus, Unicron began to be pushed back from that powerful burst of energy.

The saber was coming after Unicron very fast, the only thing he could to was to use the five stones which he had to destroy the saber but with no use the saber still pushed threw the blast from the infinity stones.

And with a blink of an eye the star saber pierced through Unicorns chest, the impact shattered everything and Unicron was very injured and was about to die. He was gasping air out feeling like he was about to die, Prima then approached Unicron very closely grabbing the saber's handel and was ready to finally put an end to this once and for all.

 _"Any last words Unicron ?"_ asked Prima, which Unicron wanted to respond but he could say more than a few words, he slowly lean more towards Prima as he said.

 _"Y-You s-s-should have gone for the spark."_ he then teleported himself and Ramjet away from Vormir leaving the remaining Primes there.

 _"W-W-What j-just happened ?!"_ asked Prima infuriating for the very first time. Alchemist, Micronus and Megatronus came to him, they wore speechless as him.

"I-I-I had him, I had HIM and no he is gone. How is it possible, I was such a fool. **NOOOOOOO UNICRON CURSE YOU TO THE PIT** !" Prima was angry but not angry at his brethren, he was more angry at him for being a fool for not killing Unicron right then and there.

His brethren experienced for the very first time since the dawn of time and creation of them, Prima losing his cool. Megatronus then contacted the base.

 _"Optimus, we are in need of a space bridge, please open one up."_

Optimus opened the space bridge, the fellow Primes when threw the portal arriving home. Optimus could see that something was off so he asked.

 _"Did something wrong happened ?"_

 _"Yes, we almost had Unicron. Let us sit down and talk about what happened."_ said Megatronus and Optimus nodded.

As Megatronus and the rest of the Primes which were involved in the fight explained Optimus and the other Primes what happened.

* * *

Unicron and Ramjet where at their island where Unicron's real body was still in stasis. Nemesis contacted Ramjet to open a portal already for he has been scattering the galaxy for far too long as he intended to.

Ramjet did it swiftly for he wasn't in the mood to hear Nemesis babbling over and over again. Nemesis then came to but without someone because Thunderbolt is sadly now dead. That little change caught Ramjet's intention.

 _"Yo Nemesis, where is Thunderbolt ?"_ asked Ramjet as soon that question caught Unicron's interest as well.

 _"Yes Nemesis, battle report now !"_ demand Unicron.

 _"Yes lord Unicron. As I and Thunderbolt was at the place which your coordinates specified, we were surprise attacked by the two Primes. Prima and Megatronus, since my last encounter with Prima was different. Now it would seem that they had trained and that they have grow more stronger and a costumed to their relics of mass destruction. I was battling Prima and sadly I have lost the sight of Thunderbolt as he was battling Megatronus. Megatronus overwhelming strength took Thunderbolt by surprise, thus giving Megatronus the chance to kill him with his Requiem Blaster. I was as well shocked to see my fellow one which I called him a brother be gone so easily. I fought to my best of ability but my main objective was to secure the mind stone and bring it back to you. But as you can see I have failed you Unicron."_ answered Nemesis.

 _"You foul, so you want to tell me that you have lost the stone and that you didn't have the common courtesy to avenge your fellow Heralds death ?!"_

Nemesis didn't know what to say, he knew that no excuse would change Unicron's mind.

 _"No my lord, please forgive me. I beg of you."_ Nemesis then bowed down towards Unicron.

 _"You disgust me, you insolent fool insect. You beg for mercy and bow down before me and crawl at me like a worm. Yet you claim you are the fiercest Herald which has ever existed. Suffer my infinity **wrath** !"_

Unicron kicked Nemesis to the face and then he began torturing Nemesis with the strongest pain in the universe which has ever existed.

As Nemesis was being tortured by Unicron's mind, he walked towards the remaining two Heralds.

 _"It seems that the Primes have grown stronger. I must get the last stone and for that to happen I must go to cybertron. Prepare yourself my Heralds because tomorrow we will attack the Thirteen and we will crush **PRIMUS ONCE AND FOR ALL !**_ " said Unicron to his fellow Heralds.

* * *

Back on cybertron Megatronus, Alchemist, Micronus and Prima finally finished their report on their mission. They did not blame Prima for it, for he wasn't responsible. But Prima still took it as his own failure to finish the dark lord.

 _"What should we do now, since we have the last stone. Unicron's coming is inevitable."_ said Alpha Trion.

 _"Indeed Alpha Trion but now we must not forget that we today stood a chance against the Heralds and that thanks to Megatronus, Thunderbolt is no more. Perhaps we haven't had planned for this outcome but nonetheless we must be prepared for Unicron's attack on cybertron. I can already assure you my fellow brethren that the battle will be fierce and that perhaps not all will stay alive but don't let that stop us. From doing what is right and end Unicron once and for all, tomorrow will be the most important battle in the entire history of our cybertronian kind. Because together we will stop Unicron and we will assure cybertron peace and complete our creator's goal Primus. Till tomorrow on the account of the ages together we will stand united, till that day my brethren. Till All Are One…."_ spoke Optimus to all of his fellow Thirteen brethren.

The speech that Optimus gave, it indeed gave the fellow Thirteen a motivational feeling. Optimus was the glue of the Thirteen he did know how to speak and when to give his brethren a hoping chance.

The end of this war is upon us, only one will be victories. Let us pray that the Thirteen will do everything in there power to stop Unicron, for when Unicron arrives on cybertron chaos will break loose, let us hope that the Thirteen will win the war till that day will happen, till all are one.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Done with part 2 now I will work soon as possible at part 3 and end this story/movie. And then move on the war between the Primes and so on and so. But first I must concentrate on this chapter of this Transformers Franchise. An update to my health, I am feeling good both of my hands are healed up although not fully but healed good as I can't fell the pain unless I force it.**

 **And I have a one week holiday so everything is great now. I will have now more time to work on future Chapters and move on.**

 **So I hope you enjoyed this Chapter, let me know what you liked and what I could do better in story wise or writing, if you have any question please ask, if you have any ideas on how to improve the story for example have them do this and that. The I will be more then happy to do it.**

 **So be safe and till the day we meet again with another Chapter, till all are one :)**


	10. Chapter Ten - EndGame Part 3

**Authors Note: So I guess this is it, right ? The end of this movie, hope you liked it and** **fasten your seatbelts because we are going through a looong ride.**

 **Also don't forget to get your snacks or popcorn and enjoy ! :))**

* * *

Chapter Ten - EndGame Part 3

The end is near to come, Unicron will soon come and attack Cybertron to get the last infinity stone and snap our universe and make so that it never existed. And thus his new age will begin which would only be

made out of chaos, death and destruction. Our only hope is that the Thirteen will do everything in their power to stop Unicron and take the gauntlet away from him and destroy it.

Far away from the unknown reaches of space Unicron was plotting his attack, while he watched and listened the scream of torment coming from Nemesis Prime. Unicron has been torturing the false Prime one day and one night with the worst pain in the universe.

Taking his body apart and assemble it back again, destroying every neuron he had and bending and twisting him physically, mentally, emotionally and spiritually. The funny thing was that Nemesis is going threw

so much pain yet he didn't die, that is because Unicron created him and his spark belongs only to him and he decides if he lives or not. Having a less Herald in the team is a great and unfortunately loss, so now

the Heralds must become more fierce and destroy the Primes once and for all. While Unicron was plotting and thinking about Nemesis failure at the same time, Ramjet could only enjoy this moment as much as

he could. Laughing uncontrollably and wishing the worst for Nemesis he couldn't but talk about it with Infernocus, sadly for Ramjet, Infernocus did not cared for Ramjet's childish behavior and decided to ignore the crazy psychopath.

 _"Can you believe, who would have thunk it that Nemesis can scream like a little girl, oh by my spark I can't keep it in anymore, hahaha"_ he laughed uncontrollably and some bits of dark energon tears came from his twisted crazy optics.

Infernocus was just not having it today, smoke came out of his nostrils. He then spoke in ancient Cybertronian.

(-Stop making a fool of yourself or you would be next to suffer Unicron's infinite wrath-)

Ramjet then stopped laughing and then he took a look at the camera, speaking to the audience.

 _"Now you see ?"_ Ramjet then points to Infernocus with his hand, Infernocus was confused as who Ramjet was talking to.

 _"With this kind of crowd I have to deal with the rest of my life, welp no thank you sir. I am too freaking young to become old as grandpa Alpha Trion here. Now check this out."_ Ramjet cleared whatever of his throat actually remind.

 _"Infernocus buddy, you see this is one chance in the gazilions to actually watch Nemesis cry like a little girl. Now you want to hear something funny ?"_ asked Ramjet the mindless brute Infernocus.

Infernocus roared meaning he said no and that he did not want to hear one of Ramjet's corny jokes. But Ramjet doesn't listen to know one so he just continued.

 _"Of course you want to, here check this out. Why does a transformer need a watch ?_ " he waited for Infernocus to answer but he didn't so Ramjet continued with almost bursting laughter but he kept it in.

 _"To tell the optimus time, hahaha"_ burst Ramjet into laughter, he felt like little flies wore flying to his circuits. Infernocus just had enough so he smacked Ramjet across the way. As Ramjet stopped laughing he then turned again to the camera to talk with the audience.

 _"You see ? I know that joke was funny as scrap metal. But whatever I do he wouldn't crack, I dunno what Unicron did but"_ he then looked at Unicron to see that he was occupied torturing Nemesis. And he turned again to the camera only to lean very closely and with an whispering voice he told the audience.

 _"He did a terrible job and if it wasn't for him. I would have taken the dark matrix and killed my "fellow" Heralds a long time ago but oh well guess I am a tad bit to crazy"_

Ramjet turned away and walked away from the camera and while he was walking towards Unicron, small sycotic laughs came out of his mouth giggling his body.

Ramjet just went to Nemesis for a few seconds or so, he really wanted to mock the big guy which as we know Ramjet by now, he did so.

 _"What's wrong tough guy ? Afraid of little stings ? hahaha"_ laughed Ramjet.

 _"W-W-When I am done with you, you will feel more pain then you could have ever imagined."_ demand Nemesis. Which Ramjet was only baffled by that.

 _"Uh, dude I survived way way worse then you and experienced pain which hasn't words haven't even been invented. So keep trying, "Nemesis Prime" hahaha Prime"_ Ramjet walked away from Nemesis still mocking him as he went to Unicron.

 _"If I had the chance to take my sword"_ Ramjet takes his special sword _"And just swus him away, ah what wouldn't I give to see that day happen."_ thought Ramjet aloud which Unicron heard everything.

 _"Ramjet, a word of advice ? Stop thinking aloud."_ said Unicron to Ramjet. Which that has caught Ramjet by surprise, he could only respond with a chuckle.

 _"Sorry my liege. But I think you know my way the day you decide to create me, so you can't really blame me for my way of thinking. If you would had it to blame me, you would as well blame yourself. And something like that isn't Unicroness you feel me ?"_

Unicron looked at Ramjet with sturned and angry eyes.

 _"Must I remind you, how you are suppose to talk with your creator ? Don't you think for one second that not failing me once would postpone and minimize your torture if you do decide to fail me."_

 _"Yes yes, sorry my liege. I forgot my manners now almighty Unicron, bringer of chaos and lord of destruction…"_ Ramjet was soon stopped by Unicron for reminding him again.

 _"Don't push it, you worthless worm."_

 _"Yes sorry again, what is the play Unicron ? What is our plan of attack. How are we going to destroy the Thirteen and Primus together at once."_ asked Ramjet with no patience.

Unicron then stopped Nemesis torture and demand that all Heralds come to him and listen.

 _"Your objective is to keep the rest of the Thirteen out of my way. So that I might take the mind stone and restore my body to its full powers. And then I shall teleport my body right next to Primus and then with my left hand snap my fingers using the gauntlet to destroy Primus and the Thirteen, should I fail to do as such. My real body will be there to eradicate Primus if all else fails. For our plan to work you all must work together as one, including you Ramjet, no tricks no deception. And Nemesis do not ever dare to fail me again, did I made myself clear ?"_ asked the three remaining Heralds.

Which Nemesis spoke for the rest of them.

 _"Yes my lord and master, we shall not fail you."_

 _"Good, very good. Now away with you, I shall be with you in a moment."_ The Heralds bowed down and they made course to Cybertron.

* * *

Back on Cybertron everything was peaceful and just, only the delay of creating Cybertronian life had to happen for the planet itself and the only Thirteen inhabitants are in very grave danger. Optimus looked at the starts wondering if there was other life out there, if it was or not. Unicron's presents threatened life itself, Optimus walked up to Solus asking her something.

 _"Solus, I have recently acknowledge that every single one of us, has a relic or a weapon. I did not get something as such. So would you mind if you would forge me a great energon axe and a powerful blaster ?"_

 _"Of course Optimus, just you wait. I'll have that made in no time."_ replied Solus as she went on forging the weapons requested by Optimus. As Solus was forging the weapons, Megatronus, Prima and Micronus wore just near by, which Micronus raised a question directed to Megatronus.

 _"Um, Megatronus you know going threw this battle unscathed and unharmed and possibly alive is impossible to the scale of 1.000.000. To 1 right ?"_

 _"Yes I did realize that but what are you trying to say Micronus ?"_ asked Megatronus.

 _"Well isn't it obvious ? I am clearly talking about Solus, Megs you got to go and tell her what you feel. If you don't one of you might regret it and who knows who will get out alive from the battle. So I say better now then sorry."_ answered Micronus.

 _"Uh Micronus, I am sure that saying isn't said like that."_ replied Prima.

 _"Yipe yipe, quite Prima. This doesn't matter, what matter is you Megatronus moving your lazy aft to go there and tell her that you for primus sake LOVE HER !"_ said Micronus which he was pretty serious about this situation, which he rarely is for he takes everything into a joke but not this.

 _"Oh uh, yeah I guess you are right. It easy right ? Just go to her and tell her how I feel, pretty easy right ?"_ asked Megatronus concerned.

 _"Abso-freakin-lutely, no go there and tell her."_ said Micronus as he tried to give Megatronus more confidence about the situation. Megatronus went to Solus forging room.

 _"Yes, that is my big brother right there."_ said Micronus to himself.

 _"Micronus, you know that I am not absolutely 100% good with the idea about them being together.."_ said Prima with a bit of a concerned tone.

That shocked Micronus to the core and shook his body even more.

 _"W-Whata-Happen-To- WHAT !? You are not seriously fragging serious ?"_ said the snapped out Micronus.

" _Do not get me wrong, I encourage them but in battle if one of them gets hurt or gets kidnapped by the evil forces, especially Solus. You know good as I that Megatronus would be a burning sun and that nothing would stop him for getting her back."_ told Prima.

 _"I know, I know but that is why we are going to be by their side to protect them. I swear that upon my spark."_ replied Micronus as he was watching Megatronus approaching Solus slowly but surely.

 _"Alright, then we shall do everything in our power to keep each other safe from harm's way."_ replied Prima to Micronus which he nodded and then turned to see what Megatronus would now say and do to Solus.

 _"Um, Solus. Do you have a minute…"_ he puts his hand behind his head _"to discuss ?"_

 _"Yeah, sure. Just wait a minute I am almost done forging."_ said Solus.

 _"Uh forging, I thought you are done creating new relics."_ replied Megatronus.

 _"Well your memory serves you right Megatronus…"_ she gave a few forges and then she was done creating the energon axe.

 _"But you don't expect, Optimus would fight a fist battle with Unicron and his remaining Heralds."_ said Solus chuckling.

 _"Not if he has something to prove, right ?"_ said Megatronus as he went with the discussion.

Solus laughs and gives a look at Megatronus _"Like you ?"_ she then turns and focuses on the forging of Optimus new blaster.

 _"Charming, but that would be useless actually."_ replied Megatronus.

 _"How so ? You are fashionably skilled in hand-to-hand combat and in every martial arts. Seeing you trying it for once, would be a sight I wouldn't miss for anything."_ said Solus as she forged, doing only what women can, multitasking.

 _"Flattering, really."_ he approaches Solus even more closely. _"But then this would have been made in vain, don't you think ?"_ said Megatronus as he showed his Requiem Blaster, feeling proud for having the biggest gun.

Solus chuckles as she continued forging, thus she too felt a burning flame in her spark.

 _"This has got to be the strongest Blaster in the entire universe, period. And that is not just me being biest, okay only a little. Watching you forge is beautiful sight as the countless stars upon the sky._ " winked Megatronus at Solus.

As Solus heard that everything then soon become clear to her she was lost in her thoughts.

 _"Could it be, does Megatronus love me. That is silly he couldn't...but what if he does...I must tell him now rather than later. I can't take it any longer."_ Solus was lost in her thoughts but thanks to Megatronus waking her up calling her name a few times. Her trans was broke and she slammed the forge the last time creating the blaster.

 _"Oh yes, there I am done."_ she pick up the comms _"Optimus it is done, come and get your stuff."_ Optimus responded that he will be there in just a minute.

 _"You didn't hear what I said did you ?"_ asked Megatronus which was a bit saddened.

 _"No….I did not...the forging was to loud and I was….trapped in my own thoughts…."_ but Solus lied for she did truly heard what Megatronus said. Soon Optimus came to pick up his weapons. And thank primus for that, for he broke up the awkward silence between the two Primes.

 _"Optimus here you go, the Energon Battle Axe and the Ion Blaster. The Ion Blaster could match up to Megatronus Blaster, but I thought you won't be needing a death weapon around you all the time."_ told Solus to Optimus.

 _"Yes, thank you Solus. This will definitely do and will bring an advantage for me in battle which is about to come."_ replied Optimus, which then soon left. Leaving the two Primes alone. Megatronus spoke first.

 _"So.. you didn't hear anything correct ?"_ asked Megatronus concerned.

 _"No…"_ said Solus. Megatronus was sad and he looked to the ground, preparing to leave. But Solus told him the truth.

 _"I did hear everything and lying isn't really my thing. Since Maximo has that ability….I heard what you told me and….well I think I know what this means but I must be right first…."_

Megatronus spark then fled with joy and he could feel a sting of flame charging his spark up. Megatronus then took Solus Prime hand and hold it within his grasp and he says to her.

 _"Yes it means what you think...I..have feelings for you…"_

Those words struck Solus like a waterfall, she could feel the same spark of flame like Megatronus did.

 _"Y-You do ?"_ said Solus as she smiled with joy. Megatronus nods and says.

 _"And If we don't get the chance to survive through the upcoming battle, I want to tell you...that my spark….will always love you and that I….l-love you, Solus."_

There was a silence between them, Solus shade some energon tears. Megatronus put his hand gently on the side of her right chick wiping the tears.

 _"I love you too, Megatronus Prime"_ said Solus, and so they looked in each other's eyes and they hugged, they gripp was began to be more tighter. They did not want to let go, they wanted to never let go and enjoy the moment for eternity. But as they let go, they looked in their eyes seeing them from what they truly wore. As they lean to kiss each other for the very first time, sadly….they wore interrupted by Optimus.

 _"Megatronus, Solus Uni-..."_ he stopped as he saw that the two lonely Primes wore close to each other with arms embranced. Optimus clears his mechanical throat and says.

 _"This might seem to be a really bad moment, but fortunately Unicron has returned. Prepare for battle. We will meet at the center of Cybertron."_

They both nodded in agreement, for those who do not know what the center of Cybertron is, it was the place where the well of Allsparks will be. But that will take sometime a very long time from it to happen and that it is a story for another day.

 _"So I guess this is it.."_ chuckled Solus.

 _"You are ready for battle ? I can already hear swords bashing inside my cybernetic skull."_ said Megatronus.

 _"Always."_

 _"Good then lets go, the Primes need us."_ said Megatronus as he was stopped by Solus as he grabbed his right hand.

 _"Hey not so fast warrior of darkness, after all this is done. You owe me a kiss."_ said Solus as she leaned towards Megatronus giving him a kiss to his right chick.

* * *

As all of the Thirteen Primes joined in the center of Cybertron, they could see the now Three Heralds of Unicron from a great distance approaching Cybertron and besides them Unicron's real body, which was in stasis, and his other body came to finish this fight.

 _"They are approaching us Cybertron really fast, what do you propose we do, Optimus ?"_ asked Alpha Trion.

 _"There objective will likely be to take last stone first, and then eradicate us from existence. So I shall guard the stone while I can, and pass it down to any other of you, which is the nearest to me. Seeing that Unicron is approaching us fast, we must think, fast and logical."_ said Optimus to his brethren as he watched that the three remaining Heralds wore dispatching each other into different locations.

 _"I shall send you into teams to stop them. Prima, Nexus Prime, Amalgamous Prime and Liege Maximo you will take on Nemesis Prime."_ said Optimus to them and soon the four Primes were heading towards Nemesis location.

 _"Vector Prime, Alchemist Prime, Quintus Prime and Micronus Prime, you will take on Ramjet, make sure that he is stopped at all cost, for he is the most dangerous Herald of them all."_ the four Primes did as told and wore heading towards Ramjet's location.

" _Megatronus Prime, Onyx Prime, Solus Prime and Alpha Trion you will be tasked with destroying Infernocus. I entrust you Megatronus to lead the battle into victory.."_ said Optimus, soon as these four Primes were beginning to leave they wore stopped by Solus.

 _"But Optimus, what about you, you can't face Unicron all by yourself.."_

" _Maybe, but there is no time to discuss. While you go and finish your objective."_ said Optimus, Solus had no choice but to leave him so she did and followed the other Primes where Infernocus location was.

 _"I'll make my stand, and face Unicron alone."_ said Optimus as he was waiting for Unicron to appear.

* * *

Nemesis landed on Cybertron, this time he swore he will not fail his master. Let us see if he keeps his promises true, to his one and true lord and master.

The four primes which Optimus assigned to take care of Nemesis wore already there.

 _"Ah, so it would seem my presence is unwelcome, isn't Primes."_ said Nemesis.

 _"Indeed you are right, Nemesis. Now be gone !"_ said Prima as he charged together with Nexus, Amalgamous and Liege Maximo at him.

Nemesis smirks as he took the dark saber and slashed at Prima which he blocked it with his saber, they swang some hits at each other, but soon the attacks followed as so. As Prima was dealing with Nemesis, Nexus took the false Prime surprise by swinging with his both hands, the Omni Saber and together with the Chaos Edge.

Nemesis pushed Prima back as he blocked the upcoming attack from Nexus, Liege Maximo used his Liegian Darts to strap Nemesis into place, preventing him from moving as he released the poison into his body. Nemesis could feel his body weakening by the seconds, as he tried to do something Amalgamous came speeding towards the false Prime punching him, knocking him a great distance away.

Then his liquid form turned into his scythe as he approached the false Prime, he laid their weakened by the Liegian Darts. Amalgamous raised his scythe ready to strike Nemesis, as so he did, his scythe pierced threw Nemesis chest.

He screamed in pain as he stood up, still weaken by the poison. He looks at his chest seeing that his Dark Matrix could be seen through.

 _"I-I'll have your spark for that !"_ said Nemesis as he was charging at the Prime.

Amalgamous moved to the side, for only to see Prima was swinging his saber down upwards releasing a wave of energy which blasted Nemesis a few feet away of the ground, he hit the ground pretty hard almost knocking him into a short stasis lock.

* * *

Infernocus decided to land like a burning meteorite, leaving quite a shockwave from the landing, Megatronus Prime, Onyx Prime, Solus Prime and Alpha Trion were already their expecting the giant beast. Infernocus then spoke into ancient cybertronian.

(-You little bots, don't stand a chance against my might-)

 _"You did not call us, little bots. Didn't you ?!"_ said Megatronus as he snapped.

 _"Yep...he called us little…."_ said Solus.

 _"Then let us teach him some manners."_ said Alpha Trion.

 _"Just give me the word, I'll crush him."_ said Onyx as he slammed his fist to one another.

Megatronus then began to open fire with his Requiem Blaster shooting down the beast. Infernocus took some hits. Infernocus screamed in pain, as Megatronus charged at him, he punched him with a the speed of momentum knocking him down, Infernocus spat some dark energon out of his mouth.

As Infernocus was about to stand up and take his giant sword, Solus Prime jumped in the air with her Forge, she slammed the Forge into Infernocus face sending him a few meters away. Infernocus roared at them but Onyx transformed into his beast mode, his dragon mode was huge with spikes and massive wings.

He then breathed fire at Infernocus as Onyx was flying around him, the fire was hot burning as the sun, Infernocus was enraged, the fire began to blind his vision, he was swinging his broadsword brainlessly. Megatronus shot Infernocus down, blasting a few holes inside of him, he then showed his hand lowering down for Solus as she placed her foot on it. Megatronus then throws Solus up in the air high in the sky, and with her forge she slammed at Infernocus again, the impact was so great it created air shockwaves.

Sending Infernocus flying with his head straight in the ground. After the fog settled down, Infernocus stood up again shaking his head. He could see Alpha Trion approaching him slowly while reading the Covenant of Primus, not paying much attention to him. Infernocus rested his broadsword on his right shoulder walking slowly towards Alpha Trion, he began muttering words in ancient Cybertronian.

" _Yep, yep. I am reading one of the most important things in the universe, the final pages of the end of this chapter is upon us. And you dare interrupt me...uh I can't believe that we already aren't older enough since the dawn of time, and this young modern, disrespecting the elders is already happening…"_ said Alpha Trion which he was very saddened about it.

Without second thought Infernocus was charging at Alpha Trion, as he almost finished reading the last sentence of the final pages of the Covenant of Prime. He closed the book in his left hand, and with his right hand he formed a move with only three fingers, as Infernocus was getting closer he pushed them inside his cybernetic skull thus sending a massive energy blinding the beast for a mier moment.

Infernocus roared as he then slammed his sword towards Alpha Trion, but the old wise bot dodge it, leaving a opening for Onyx Prime to come as he transformed into his robot mode, punching Infernocus thus knocking him to the ground, as then he transformed again into his beast mode.

Grabbing the Herald and began flying up to the sky, as the dragon looked at Infernocus, he began roaring at the lord of the beast. Which then Onyx let go of the Herald as he began to breathe fire at the Herald sending him down like a meteorite. He hit the ground like one too, sending massive shockwaves at the current impact, Onyx landed on him dealing more damage than before.

And as he grabbed him with his mouth he threw him out of the way. Solus then appeared and slammed the forge again against the Herald, and again and again. The Forge began creating air shockwaves which slowly began to weaken the Herald, which was foolishly trying to send blow for blow.

With the final swing knocking the beast to the other side where Megatronus was, he grabbed him by the head and shoved his Requiem Blaster right into the Heralds spark chamber, and with a blink of an eye he fired it. Thus a massive energy bursted out of Infernocus finally killing him, as Megatronus took the Blaster from the Heralds spark chamber, the lifeless body of Infernocus then fell down.

Onyx used his Triptych mask in its third mode and he could see that Infernocus spark was fading from existence.

 _"He's dead, Megatronus."_ said Onyx to him.

 _"Huh, looks like I am getting better with this Blaster every day._ " said Megatronus.

 _"About that , we should help Optimus."_ said Solus.

 _"But you heard what Optimus said, we can't define our leader. If he said what he said, it would have been as well that he meant what he said."_ said Onyx to Solus.

 _"I don't care what he said, I know if a bot is in danger or not. Now let's go and help out Optimus, come on Megatronus which side are you on ?"_ asked Solus.

But before he could say anything. Ramjet was already at his location, the four primes accompanied him as well, he then decided to talk to them while he could.

 _"Now since I clearly have the most advantage here, why don't you bow down before me. And I might think about not spreading you across the realities of space and time."_

 _"In your dreams, pal !"_ said Micronus.

" _Oh dreams yes, I have quite a lot of them frankly. Oh well it was your choice….and you chose poorly"_ said Ramjet as he began to unleash his power at once sending the four Prime into different realities, but luckily for them Vector Prime was the guardian of space and time and for that he stopped Ramjet from doing what he was doing.

He then took his blades of time and reality and began to do the same to Ramjet, Ramjet was deflecting every single attack but as he was concentrating on Vector, Alchemist had enough time to cast multiple spells at once, trying to reduce Ramjet's power to zero. Alchemist protective fire and ice upon Ramjet, freezing and burning him up. But he had quite enough for he send a vortex blast and Vector knocking him down.

 _"That trick didn't work last time, and will be sure less effective this time."_ said Ramjet.

As he pulled reality away from Alchemist reaching him more faster as he took out his sword to crush the Prime, as Ramjet was about to slice Alchemist into existence, Vector stopped the time for Ramjet, his sword wasn't moving thus letting Alchemist escape the Heralds grasp.

Then cracks began to open inside Ramjet's body, and with that a massive vortex explosion, everything turned into dark. But the Primes wore not without hope for Alchemist had a plan.

 _"Vector, Quintus, Micronus, I have establish a link between our minds so we could speak telepathically. We cannot keep this battle for to long, Ramjet's power grows stronger by the moment. So I've come up with an idea, Vector you can easily stop Ramjet's attacks, while you distract him I'll safely extract Quintus near him. And so Quintus will use his Emberstone to destroy him."_

 _"But the Emberstone it is said it can grand life, couldn't it not ? I don't think it can take life…"_ asked Quintus.

 _"Believe me Quintus, what can grand life it also can grand death. Micronus you use the Chimera Stone to grand us with more energy than we currently have."_

They all agreed and they made their plan into action. After everything settled in, Ramjet returned.

 _"Oh boy. That was a good one, had to talk with some mystical beings to let me escape that time trap, make sure Vector, that next time I won't underestimate you ever again. "_

The Primes didn't spoke they each did their part, Vector was approaching Ramjet slowly.

 _"Oh wait, you four are up to something. Hahaha"_ laughed Ramjet _"Whatever it is, I'll crush it, like your hopes of ever defeating me."_

Micronus used his relic to give the others more energy. Vector took his both Blades of Time and together he began swinging them around him, creating a time aura around him.

Ramjet laughed _"Haha, what are you doing ? A dance of defeat ?"_ and at that moment Vector responded " _No...I am just distracting you."_

Behind Ramjet was Quintus, he grabbed him by the shoulder and right there he plunged the Emberstone right in Ramjet's spark. Alchemist then safely teleported away from Ramjet. Vector then with all his found power, he delivered a blast from the past, Vector warped the reality so that the blast from Primus which knocked Unicron into stasis, will destroy Ramjet.

The energy was vast, destroying Ramjet's body in seconds, he tried to counter it by regenerating but it did not work, he was about to be destroyed in matter of seconds.

 _"What is this ! It cannot be...how ! how did you manage to…."_ the oblivion blast vaporized him from the very fabric of existence. Permanently destroying Ramjet forever.

Prima, Nexus Prime, Amalgamous Prime and Liege Maximo were still fighting against Nemesis, dealing blow for blow. Nemesis took some heavy attacks which soon temporized with his natural reflexes. As there were battling, Optimus waited for Unicron, as he so appeared before the Prime.

* * *

 _"Disciple of Primus, we finally meet at last."_

 _"I don't find our meeting quite acceptable, but if you are here to declare peace, I'll be galdy able do discuss the terms."_ said Optimus.

 _"You think me as a fool, Prime ? I've come with only one goal, to terminate Primus personally together with you."_

 _"I cannot allow that to happen, Unicron."_

Unicron chuckled as he was baffled at what the Prime said.

 _"Oh you intend to fight me, all by yourself ? Highly unlikely of you Prime. Is this a death wish ?"_

 _"No, it is a wish of protecting my home, and my family which I've gain. If I shall die in this day, trying to stop you from destroying Cybertron. Then it is a death worth fighting for."_

 _"Farewell, Prime. Your fate it is set."_ said Unicron as Optimus then spoke the words which he will ever spoke when battling a archenemy.

 _"At the dawn of time and creation, there was the first and the last. Life and death, Order and Chaos, one the embodiment of creation and one the embodiment of destruction. And in this day, One shall rise and One shall fall."_

Said Optimus as he put his battle mask on and took his Ion Blaster and Energon Axe. He began to shot at Unicron and hitting him with the axe, where ever he could. His knee, arm, spark chamber.

Unicron began to use the gauntlet together with the power and space stone, to deliver energy attacks. Optimus rolled and dodge them, viciously attack Unicron.

Shooting him in the face and trying to slice him up with the axe. As Optimus was fighting Unicron.

* * *

Nemesis was trying his best not to fall at the Primes mercy, Nemesis had no choice but to unleash his Dead Matrix, and so he did dark energon energy was bursting through him. As the Primes together charged Prima told them to stop.

 _"No, stay here. I have the only thing in the universe which can destroy the fake Matrix."_

He then called upon the Matrix of Leadership granting him powers unlike any other.

 _"I will not die, not on this day, not in your hands. Do you hear me Primes !"_ demanded Nemesis.

 _"Don't worry about them, your rematch is with me."_ said Prima as he charged at Nemesis. Prima swung his saber hitting the dark saber, and the dark saber hitting the saber.

They fought like that for some time, Nemesis is swinging with the dark saber at Prima releasing a dark wave of energy, but Prima decided to cut threw it, charging at Nemesis, breaking threw his defence. They swang for the last time, but this time the Star Saber shattered the Dark Star Saber into pieces, no Nemesis was weaponless.

Prima then placed his saber in the ground. And now they began to brawl, delivering to each other consecutive punches, Nemesis stood a better chances as his punches wore more stronger then Prima's. Thus Nemesis punched Prima in the face knocking him to the ground.

 _"Now, meet your demise !"_ said Nemesis as he approached Prima.

 _"I could say the same thing to you, Nemesis, unlike you, I will not give up that easily."_ said Prime as he kicked Nemesis knocking out of the way.

As Nemesis then charged at Prima again, Prima took his Star Saber and swung at him, thus cutting his right hand of. Prima with his left hand he grabbed him by his shoulder and thrusted the Star Saber where the Dead Matrix and Nemesis spark was. The Dead Matrix cracked and it unleashed a energy wave, Nemesis optics wore blinking he was between life and death.

 _"H-H-H-Ho-w- d-d-did y-o…"_ Nemesis could barely speak as he leaned on Prima as his life was flashing before his very own optics.

Nemesis began to murmur words, as he tried to move away, his spark began to fade away. Prima took the saber out of Nemesis chest, Nemesis then died his spark has left his body. Prima let him go as Nemesis lifeless body fell down.

* * *

Unicron could sense that his Heralds wore fading from existence, even Nemesis.

 _"Oh, Nemesis you insolent fool. You have failed me and that has costed your life."_

Optimus still firing at Unicron, he charged at him with the energon axe. He slammed into his gauntlet, with his right foot he made a 360 kick kicking Unicron in the face and with the Ion Blaster aiming at his face he shot him.

But that was not enough, Unicron then enraged of this annoying nuisance, he began using the stones at Optimus to destroy him and greatly injure him. He used the power stone to shoot Optimus thus knocking him to the ground, he took the energon axe from his gauntlet.

He then began pounding and beating Optimus down to a bloody energon pulp, every punch shattering his metal corpse. He picks Optimus by the head and he smashed the axe in his chest, leaving it hanging there. Optimus shouted in pain, he was now weak and could barely leave Unicron's grasp as he tightened his grip as the more Optimus moved.

 _"You are a warrior at spark, Prime. This much you have earned from me."_ he then let Optimus fall down to his knee, he aimed the gauntlet at him preparing to kill him.

 _"Now, prepare to meet your maker, disciple of Primus."_

As Unicron was about to terminate him, he could see that the mind stone was falling down.

 _"How convenient, it looks like the universe wants you to live, disciple of Primus."_ said Unicron as he reached down to take the stone. As he took it Optimus tried to stop him but soon he was kicked by Unicron's foot in the face.

 _"Sit down will you ? You've bought some seconds to live your miserable life, Prime why don't you enjoy it while you still can."_ said Unicron as he finally puts the mind stone in the middle of the gauntlet. Completing the gauntlet and his quest at last, as the gauntlet was completed the energy flow through Unicron's body.

 _"At last I shall rise to my former glory"_ demand Unicron as he used all of the six infinity stones to re awaken his body. And so Unicron stasis body awoke.

 _"Now that is finished, and with my snap of my fingers, you shall cheese to exist."_ as Unicron was about to make it happen, the remaining Primes gather all together, Prima, Vector, Alpha Trion, Solus, Micronus, Alchemist, Nexus, Onyx, Amalgamous, Quintus, Liege Maximo and Megatronus all at once attacking Unicron.

A burst of energy came from the Primes, which Unicron was being protected by the Space stone energy shield. Thus in the impact sending him far away from Optimus. The Twelve Primes accommodate Optimus in his weaken state, thankfully, Micronus used his relic to send energy to Optimus, thus healing him in the process.

Together the Thirteen combined their strength once and for all and they created Primus oblivion blast, Unicron in a desperate state he uses the stone to simulate the same oblivion blast. But nonetheless the Thirteen combined power was too much for Unicron, the blast was coming faster than a man could blink thus his body was burning and being destroying, the only thing which remain it was the Infinity Gauntlet.

But the real threat was far from being defeated, Unicron's real body was there beside Cybertron.

 _"The battle it is far from won, Disciples of Primus. You have might destroyed my body and my Heralds, but you could never destroy me. For I am Unicron the Chaos Bringer and the God of Destruction !"_ said Unicron as he summoned all of his found might, power and strength to send Primus into oblivion, releasing the oblivion blast.

 _"That I cannot allow to happen Unicron, I and the Thirteen Primes, together with Primus. The Matrix of Leadership I call upon you ! to light our darkest hour !"_ as Optimus spoke those words the center of Primus opened, and for the last time. Primus bursts out one of the most powerful blast into the existence once again.

Thus striking Unicron so hard that the universe began to shake as it began to be blinded from the oblivion blast. Unicron's was then been sent through the universe as some words could be heard.

 ** _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO….."_** Unicron's voice echoed as he was being sent through the galaxy were once earth will be. Thus sending Unicron to a eternal sleep which will be followed for many eons to follow.

And thus ending the war which started since the dawn of time, finally peace between chaos and order. One victories which stands supreme, is Primus and the dormant one, Unicron which will forever sleep.

Primus then invited all of the Thirteen into the center of Cybertron, thus speaking with his creations for the very last time…

 _"Well done, because of you now there shall be eternal peace between me and Unicron, now creation it shall never be again threatened, and it is all thanks to you. But because I have drained my power casting Unicron away and sending him into a eternal sleep. I shall not again be able to talk to you…."_ said Primus which that gained the Thirteen a speechless reaction, that now they have finally saved the Universe and that they could now rain eternal in peace with their creator. But that was not the case.

 _"But why Primus ?"_ asked Solus Prime.

 _"Because now there is no need for me to interact with you anymore, for if I shall live through the ages, Unicron will awoke again, and thus his quest of destroying the Universe will continue on. But do not be afraid, for if any other one of you comes at the very core of Cybertron, and seeks guidance I shall gladly help you and show you the right path. Now I must complete my goal and bring life to Cybertron, and when that is finished I shall depart from you. But do not lament my absence, because in my spark, I know that this is not the end. Simply said, it is another Transformation."_

Then out of Cybertron's core multitude of sparks began to burst out scattering across the huge metal planet, finally bringing Cybertronian lives.

The Thirteen stood by as they watched creation happen before their very own optics.

 _"It is beautiful."_ said Solus.

 _"And so are you."_ said Megatronus embracing Solus, as they hold each other watching.

 _"This is might have had a good beginning with a bad middle in it, but the end it is good just like the beginning."_ said Alpha Trion as the pages of the Covenant of Primus began to finish writing the end. Thus completing the story since the dawn of time and creation.

"What about the gauntlet and the stones ?" asked Prima, Optimus.

 _"I say, that we should scatter these stones across the galaxy, hiding them so that if someone else is trying to do the same thing as Unicron. Will have a hard time finding them and destroy the Gauntlet."_ said Optimus as they all wore enjoying the view.

* * *

After that time has passed since the great battle, some cities wore build and civilization was starting to grow,Optimus ordered some of the Primes to scatter the stones into the virgin Universe, and fixing some of the problems the Heralds did. Like reversing the reality of the Soul stone. Vector Prime restored the stone and its normal properties to their normal state.

The Soul Stone thanked Vector for his kindness, when the stone asked what Vector wanted in return, he simply said that it should make it as hard as possible so that know one in the universe will ever gain it. The stone agreed.

As the Primes assigned from Optimus wore done scattering the stones into safe location, they've returned back home. As the city was already build, the capital was called Icon City.

The Thirteen stood together in the central tower watching the great sunset, awaiting for the new age to come…..the Age of the Primes.

* * *

 **Authors Note: There are the rolling credits. And if you want the full affect ending, just go to youtube and search for: Transformers Prime Brian Tyler End Title. And you can play it as you enjoy this movie's ending.**

* * *

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Authors Note: So I hope you are enjoying the music, if you decided to have the full affect and right about now it should be a epic** **orchestral** **playing behind background.**

 **Hope you have enjoyed this 10 Chapters, and I want to thank you all for your support. And being here, giving this Story room to grow.**

 **It has been quite a ride, now do not worry this is not definitive ending of this story. It was the end of the movie called Transformers: The Beginning.**

 **In the next "movie" we will take on the story of the Dynasty of the Prime and the War of Primes. So stay tuned. Again thank you for your support and feedback, hope you have enjoyed my take on the franchise.**

 **With some little tweeks and special thanks for T8ECR34TOR for being such a devoting fan. Many thanks, if you did not checked his stuff out, the please do it.**

 **Because of him I started it all and I want for you all to show him love and show love to me as well back.**

 **So I am going to go now, and thank you thank you thank you for your support again. Without you there is no me.**

 **Till we meet again my autobot and decepticon friends, till that day...'till all are one. :)**


	11. Chapter Eleven - Dynasty of Primes

**Authors Note: Hey everybody ! Now you didn't think I let you only with ten chapters, right ? Because there is more where that came from. It is only just the beginning and this is the second movie.**

 **Of our TFCU Transformers Story. So enjoy the movie called "Transformers: The War of the Primes".**

* * *

Transformers

The War of the Primes

* * *

Chapter Eleven - Dynasty of Primes

Many eons have passed since the iminente and ultimate defeat of Unicron occured. Many great cities were built, civilization has increased populating Cybertron fully. And Cybertron has achieved the greatest technology period, combining science and magic together.

Giving the Cybertronian civilization a great advantage overall across the virgin Universe. As we concentrate on Cybertron's beautiful megalopolis with their megacities, in the center of the all it was Icon City. The multi-leveled capitol city, a megalopolis of unimaginable scale with massive, elegant towers of gold and silver that dwarf even the tallest titan.

There it was the Thirteens HQ and council, where they could speak and reach a final verdict. Prima, Vector Prime and Alpha Trion have been in charge of the government of cybertron, creating new rules and new laws and making sure that the Cybertronian people are following them, strictly and correctly.

Thus ensuring order throughout Cybertron and its capital city. Prima, Vector and Alpha Trion are the primary leaders of Cybertron and they are currently ruling Cybertron and maintaining peace throughout their galaxy sector. Micronus Prime, Onyx Prime, Solus Prime and Nexus Prime were entrusted to lead the politics throughout Cybertron, and they were the listeners of the Cybertronian people, making sure that the Cybertronian Government system was correct, fair and just to the Cybertronians.

Thus if any Cybertronians found it unfair and uncorrect, the four Primes would discuss with that Cybertronian group, reaching a verdict and make it as all were happy with their decision, and discuss if their opinions were helping the Cybertronian cause to grow, if it did then they would find a verdict that benefited all of them.

But if did not helped the Cybertronian cause, they would simply tell them the truth and that they were not accepting it. Megatronus Prime and Liege Maximo were assigned to mine energon deposits and transfer them to supply, cities, ships, Cybertronians, space bridge and even Vector's Prime latest creation with the help of Solus, which was called the Vector Sigma.

Megatronus and Liege Maximo have discovered every energon mine, and thus began the energon transport. Making so that Cybertron will have energon for eons and generations to come. Finally space traveling was assigned by none other than, Optimus Prime, Quintus Prime and Alchemist Prime, creating with the help of Solus Prime a much better version of a space bridge. It was more stable then the very first one and it could transport anything which you could possibly think of.

Thus Optimus, Quintus and Alchemist were traveling through the galaxy reaching every sector of their galaxy. Creating a galaxy map, their flagship was a massive one. It was one of a kind, since it was build with the help of Solus Prime. The flagship which the four Primes were traveling with, it was called _The CCS Titan_ , that name was given because it was a very huge, large and wide ship. One of the biggest and one the rarest ships you could ever find throughout the Universe.

 _The CCS Titan_ is the fastest, most advanced ship of its' kind constructed since the Dawn of Time and the Age of the Primes. It is equipped with a prototype BW-199.6 Transwarp drive, enabling it to travel through non-space nearly three times as fast as those equipped with the current-standard R0-TF V09 drives (and the sublight engines leave little to be desired, as well).

For combat, the Titan boasts a truly impressive compliment of weaponry, including Foldspace warheads, two Omega Whip electromagnetic cannons, two neuron beam emitters, and a Hydra-class warp cannon adorning the prow.

 _The Titan_ is also equipped with a rudimentary artificial intelligence that can run much of the ship on its' own, if needed, allowing for an astoundingly small crew to truly be required to operate it. The Titan is currently docked in the Icon City, behind the capital where it was a special place made for the The Titan, to dock and to fly when need it.

And so Cybertron has reached its peak and it is the most advanced planet throughout the galaxy and Universe as so the Primes think. For they have not yet discovered another advanced planet as theirs.

* * *

As camera pans to Icon City, we could see outside the window, Optimus just admiring the view. Alpha Trion was as well in the room noticing Optimus silence, he joined besides him, wondering what Optimus was thinking.

 _"Something bothering you, Optimus ?"_ asked Alpha Trion making sure that his friend is alright.

 _"Nothing too bothering, Alpha Trion. I was just wondering...what if we would decide to live a life among them ?"_ asked Optimus with the greatest of curiosity.

 _"You are not serious, Prime. I mean being a Prime it is a honor granted by Primus.."_ informed Alpha Trion Optimus.

 _"But honor, cannot be granted Alpha Trion. It must be earned.."_ said Optimus as he was then mumbuling his words into thoughts.

 _"Don't you worry about it, Optimus. I think we have earned the name of Prime, since we casted him out and finally defeated him for good this time. As you continuing wondering how life among the Cybertronians is, I am going to try to decrypt the next pages of the Covenant of Primus. Trying to seek what our future awaits us."_

 _"Worried about any outcome as ever, aren't you Trion ?"_ said Optimus with a smile.

Alpha Trion chuckled _"That is my job after all, I soon must open a library archivist, into the capital of Icon City. Could you imagine infinite knowledge of Cybertronian History. Now that is a place worth taking time to construct haha."_

Optimus placed his right hand on Alpha Trion's left shoulder as Alpha Trion was trying to decrypt the new pages of the Covenant of Primus.

" _Maybe when Solus is done with her work, you could go and ask her. Or you could have Quintus help you out, trying to build this Library of Wisdom without the help of the Forge."_ said Optimus.

 _"Yes, maybe you are right. We must now concentrate on how to create things without the Forge. That is actually a brilliant idea Optimus, sometimes I think you are genius. Alright let me now go and contact Quintus maybe he is available. Till we meet again, Optimus."_ said Alpha Trion as he exited the room, on the search for Quintus Prime.

 _"Goodbye, friend."_ said Optimus as he watched Alpha Trion go through the door and how it closes behind him. Thus letting Optimus all by himself, then Optimus had an idea, to take a day off and walk through Icon City, meeting people and see how they live. That idea sounded good to Optimus. He did not waste much time as he exited the room which he was currently in, making his way out of the Primes HQ.

 _"Beautiful, the city looks even more mesmerizing when you are in it._ " said Optimus as he walked throughout Icon City, admiring the buildings and the beautiful sight and the sun illuminating the gold and the silver which was placed in a pattern throughout the city.

The Cybertronians were doing their ordinary things, which normal citizens do. Even at that time since the defeat of Unicron, there was job places for bots to work, to construct the great cities, to help out with the energon which was being mined from the mines of Cybertron, working on the space bridge and fuel it with energon.

It was truly peaceful seeing everyone work together as one, since Optimus was patrolling the main streets of Icon, many Cybertronians took notice and began to go to him and talk. You could say that Optimus was their favorite, since he was the mierly perfect Prime and he never lost his cool, ever. They kept asking him how it was in the beginning, how they defeated Unicron and how the Thirteen Primes and Optimus are doing, if they feel alright.

Optimus saw that they were excited to hear from him, but he did remembered them that Unicron's defeat isn't a story one of the Thirteen will likely tell without feeling somewhat uncomfortable. Optimus kept the Cybertronians uptodate with what his twelve brethren were doing, and all of them were very excited and happy to hear about them.

Optimus decided to sit besides a fountain and began explaining things to the fellow Cybertronians, and that they should not worry. For their planet is in good hands, and that the Thirteen will do everything in their power to make it remain this way for upcoming generations and eons.

* * *

Alpha Trion was looking for Quintus Prime, Alpha Trion was lead to know the location where his fellow Prime was that he is in Kaon with Vector Prime, helping him create the Vector Sigma. As Alpha Trion came he could see a gate, it was leading inside the underground with a long tunnel to walk through.

Alpha Trion went inside and walked the long hallway, reaching in the underground where there the Vector Sigma was being builded. He could see Vector Prime wilding the Forge of Solus Prime and Quintus Prime which was examining and calculating and theorizing how the Vector Sigma will have to be a direct conduit to Cybertron's core.

 _"So this is where you've been spending your free time away from leading the government._ " said Alpha Trion to Vector Prime as he chuckled.

 _"This, my friend." said Vector as he stopped using the Forge."_ This is Vector Sigma, which will be...like a supercomputer if you will."

 _"Hmm...so you haven't actually found what the Vector Sigma does.."_ said Alpha Trion as he was fiddling with his metal beard.

 _"Well we only just began, it took some time to dig the long hallway in the underground. So cut us some slack, you old bot."_ said Quintus as he laughed.

 _"Yes, yes. I might be old, but I am still in my Prime time. Now the reason why I came is that I need your help Quintus."_ said Alpha Trion.

 _"Oh, you need my help ?"_ asked Quintus.

 _"Yes. I am in need of your vast knowledge, I've been meaning to start creating a library in Icon, which contains all of the information about Cybertron and its past history."_

 _"Alright, Vector. It's everything okay with you ?"_ asked Quintus.

 _"Yeah, you can go. After all I think I'll be needing a break and then start theorizing on how it could work. Goodluck to you both."_ said Vector as he put the Forge to the side and took a five minute break.

 _"Okay, so my plan is that we…."_ said Alpha Trion to Quintus Prime as they walked towards the exit, walking through the long tunnel.

* * *

As the day went by, each of the Primes returned home to the capital of Icon City were their HQ is. Each of the Primes had their little discussion with each other, laughing, talking about serious stuff, and sometimes messing around. The Sun was gone and it was replaced by the moon, Optimus was looking through the window at the city. Seeing that not even at the Icon City won't sleep.

 _"Optimus, why so distracted ?"_ asked Alpha Trion.

 _"Oh...sorry Alpha Trion. I was just thinking about things, like how is life being an ordinary bot."_ answers Optimus.

 _"You know my friend, you've been thinking about that for quite some time. Clearly there is something wrong…"_

 _"No there isn't, I was just wondering you know….one question though."_

 _"Yes, Optimus ?"_

 _"Where is Solus and Megatronus at ?"_

 _"Oh, haha. They decided a night walk would be a good thing. So I allowed them that."_

 _"Hmm, alright. Since they informed you about it, I won't be asking them questions when they arrive."_

 _"Oh..does their relationship bother you, Optimus ?"_

 _"No, on the contrary. I support them and it is good to see at least one of us, is experiencing love."_

 _"Indeed Optimus. Now then I'll let you be._ " said Alpha Trion as he left Optimus alone with his thoughts in mind.

* * *

As the Primes were enjoying their time, our two lover bots. Megatronus and Solus were walking throughout a peaceful place, the landscape was beautiful. The Icon City could be seen as the moon and the stars could be seen as well, they were in the outskirts of Icon, while they were admiring the view. They decided to lay down on the ground and look at the stars while conversing.

 _"Wow...this is a beautiful sight."_ said Solus.

 _"Indeed."_ replied Megatronus.

 _"Now that everything is over, Unicron is defeated. What should we do now.."_

 _"Well I don't want to sound arrogant, but what we should do is to concentrate on us."_

 _"Oh, is that so my dark warrior."_ said Solus as she chuckled and flirted with him.

 _"Hehe, yes. Just we should take care of ourselves, I didn't mean quit our jobs. Although it kinda takes a lot of our time. But I think it is just about enough time to spend with you."_

 _"Well said...I could've have said it better.."_ said Solus as she moved her hand more closer to his. Megatronus sees it and he grabs her hand gently and holds it. Then they decided to embrace each other.

 _"Remember when Micronus tried to prank Amalgamous ?"_ said Solus.

 _"Yes, I do remember it. What about it ?"_ asked Megatronus.

 _"Well I found it actually kinda funny."_

 _"For the record, you always find something funny when does to try to do something "funny"."_ pointed Megatronus out.

 _"Oh come one, Megatronus. You cracked a smile too."_ said Solus as she was laughing remembering the prank, how Micronus put a roller as Amalgamous walked. The giant Transformer was panaking and did know what to do as he rolled towards the energon cubes.

 _"Hahaha, oh I can remember that day so clearly."_ said Solus.

 _"Yes...and I can remember the day, when I finally told you my feelings towards you."_

Solus chuckles. _"In a way that was really bad timing you know that ?"_

Megatronus laughs _"Yes, I know that but it was a good timing too. If I would have told you that, we would have been here, right now."_

 _"And I'm glad you did...I love you, Megatronus."_

 _"I love you too Solus.."_ said Megatronus as he and her were embracing each other even more, looking up to the skies admiring the view, as the camera moves into the distance. Making them look smaller as we concentrate on now the newly build and populated Cybertron.

* * *

 **Authors Note: It is a short Chapter indeed but we will get to the good stuff, so don't you worry. Now let me know if you enjoyed it so far, and it would be really cool if you guys would follow this story.**

 **And if you want you can favorite it, so you can stay uptodate with my new upcoming Chapters. And I promise you that you will not be disappointed, any constructive criticism is appreciated.**

 **Thanks for watching ! :) Till we meet again my fellow autobot and decepticon friends..till all are one :)**


	12. Chapter Twelve - A Helpful Friend

**Authors Note: Hello everybody, so sorry that you didn't get a Chapter in the past week, but you see school's been a pain and it's very** **exhausting. So it's a miracle I can get you the Chapter's just about done in time.**

 **Now this one is a little bit longer, so you'll have something to enjoy till I'll right the next Chapter which that could happen tomorrow, or when I have the time and feel like writing on.**

 **The main inspiration of this Chapter was not possible without the help of this song. "Dancing In The Moonlight" by King Harvest, it inspired me to create some of the scenes which you will read about when your done reading this.**

 **How I know the song may you ask ? Have you ever watched the movie called "The Hitman's Bodyguard" ? No then go and watch it, if you enjoy Ryan Reynolds and Samuel l Jackson individually.**

 **Then you'll have a good time watching this movie, its funny and** **hilarious but it has its serios moments too, I won't spoil it for you. Go and watch it. And please do so enjoy this Chapter and take your popcorn and your cuddle buddy. And enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter Twelve - A Helpful Friend

 _"Shh, shh. Be quiet or you'll wake him up."_ said Micronus to Amalgamous as he was just about done with his prank.

 _"This is going to be so awesome."_ said Amalgamous with excitement.

Micronus fiddled with some stuff making sure everything is perfect, so that this good prank will not go to waste, since for the past month he has planned this out. And he imagined it just this way as its about to happen.

 _"Alright Amalgamous, it's just about done. Now here you come in play, be sure to make this quick, because this will piss Megatronus so much. He'll probably hunt you down for over a week."_ said Micronus in a quiet voice.

 _"Oh really man ?"_ asked Amalgamous. _"How do you know that ?"._

 _"Because just about last week I made another prank on him….and uhh…"_ said Micronus as he was just remembering like it was yesterday, he could still feel that forge blow on his face and his aft still burning because of Megatronus.

 _"Well spit it out genius, we ain't got the whole day."_ said Amalgamous eager to know.

 _"Yeah...let's say he hunted me down till about yesterday. Till I finally apologized...and now everything is good, but I won't let that stop me, from amusing myself time to time."_ said Micronus. _"Okay now enough chit chat, finish this and we'll say, mission complete."_

Amalgamous nods in agreement, now what our two mascivies friends are up to we're about to find out. As the talked and planned things they catched Megatronus asleep, he was really tired from a hard day at work.

They decided to take him and the bed to a location where Solus goes and relaxes, the place is known to contain oil baths. Consider this as what some Cybertronian's do in their spare time, as they have reached the location and had everything planned, Micronus gave Amalgamous the go to.

 _"Wake, wake Megs."_ said Micronus chuckling as he is about to enjoy this every moment of it.

Megatronus slowly opened his eyes, not really getting what Micronus was doing, but he decided to ignore it.

 _"Oh wake up already !"_ said Micronus in a loud tone.

 _"Uh...what's...going...on, Micronus can't you see I'm asleep…"_ said Megatronus as he was just about to fall asleep, but Micronus stopped him from doing it.

 _"Hey don't you fall asleep on me."_ said Micronus as he slapped Megatronus, he then definitely woke up.

 _"WHAT is it Micronus ?! Can't you see that I'm tired and that I had along scrap day ?!_ " said Megatronus annoyed, not wanting to kick Micronu's butt just yet.

Micronus began to laugh a little, but he stopped himself from giving away the prank.

 _"Well then I guess, I'll just let you sleep then. Sorry to bother you, you may sleep."_

 _"Finally, now go and do something else_ _productive_ _or something I don't really care."_ said Megatronus as he yawned loudly and began to fall asleep immediately.

 _"Megatronus I do have one question though."_ said Micronus, as while he was talking to Megatronus, Amalgamous was beneath the bed. As he changed his from to best suit the space.

 _"Spit it out, and let me sleep."_ said Megatronus as he was trying to sleep.

 _"Do you believe you can fly ?"_ said Micronus as he hold his laugh, but he laughed inside as well Amalgamous.

 _"Of course not, you stupid or you play stupid….wait what is that suppose to mean."_ said Megatronus as he was just realizing he was about to get pranked again, he woke up from his bed, but he still remain on his bed.

 _"Oh nothing….Amalgamous do it now !"_ said Micronus as he jumped out of the way.

 _"Alright here goes nothing."_ said Amalgamous as he began transforming he threw the bed along side Megatronus down towards the oil bath.

 _"NOOOOOO, MICRONUS I SWEAR UPON PRIMUS IF I GET YOU, YOU WILL…."_ said Megatronus as he yelled while falling.

* * *

Meanwhile Solus was enjoying a nice oil bath, but she could hear the scream of a familiar voice.

 _"What the ?"_ asked Solus into question, she then looked up and she could see Megatronus was falling. As she tried to get out of the way it was to late because Megatronus was falling to fast and he hit the oil bath, luckily the oil defended him from the impact.

Amalgamous and Micronus bursted out with laughter and joy, their laughing was getting louder and more joyful than ever.

 _"Man that has got the be the best prank, we pulled off, Micronus,"_ said Amalgamous as he barely could speak because of his uncontrollable laughter.

 _"Indeed my friend, very indeed."_ said Micronus as well he too couldn't speak very well because of his laughter.

The bath began to burst with bubbles as Megatronus erupted as he stood up.

 _"AAAA MICRONUS !_ " shouted Megatronus with fury in his eyes with an enraged spark.

As the two mischievous Prime heard that, they stopped laughing and they looked down. Seeing a angry and more pissed off Megatronus than ever.

 _"Uh oh…"_ said both of them simultaneously.

 _"I swear upon Primus spark, when I find you. **I WILL HAVE YOUR SPARKS !** "_ yelled Megatronus as his last words echoed throughout the place.

 _"I think we should start kicking…"_ said Micronus worried.

 _"Yep, let's haul-ass."_ replied Amalgamous as he and Micronus start running, faster then like ever before. Funny how Cybertron is a big planet, but when those two Primes do their pranks on Megatronus, the world around them just got smaller.

 _"Everything alright, dear ?"_ asked Solus, which then Megatronus snapped out of his anger and said.

 _"Yes despite Micronus's awful prank, everything is alright."_

 _"Then you wouldn't mind if you join me in a oil bath, right ?"_ said Solus as she slowly walked into the oil bath, wanting to tease Megatronus just a little.

 _"You bet."_ said Megatronus as he joined with Solus in the bath, as he took her hand and hold it while he came closer to her. As they lean towards each other touching their heads with one's other head andwere enjoying the moment.

* * *

Micronus and Amalgamous were still running far away as they could, since they dread what Megatronus will do to them. They stopped right at where the city of Kaon would be, they discovered the tunnel which was heading towards were the Vector Sigma will be. Since Vector Prime has just started working on it and it's very far from finished, as they ran threw the tunnel they stopped for a moment.

 _"Hmm, the place seems to be empty."_ said Amalgamous.

 _"Well except for the pile of scrap, Vector is trying to create his "device"."_ said Micronus to Amalgamous.

 _"Wait a minute."_ said Micronus as he was looking over the empty room. _"Where is Vector ?"_

 _"What do you mean, maybe he isn't here."_

 _"No, the tunnel is only open if Vector is inside."_ said Micronus as a portal opened right before them. Inside the portal came Vector Prime from a different timeline which he visited, Micronus and Amalgamous were shocked.

 _"What the f-"_ said Amalgamous.

 _"W-W-What j-just h-happened here ?!"_ asked Micronus.

Vector sighed. _"Have you forgot that I possess the ability to warp reality and time to my will and that I even can travel through time and reality ?"_

 _"Uuuuuuhhh….maybe ?"_ said Micronus griming.

Vector sighs again. _"What did I expect, you are not the ones with itellect in this group."_

 _"HEY ! Was that supposed to mean ?"_ asked Amalgamous.

 _"He basically called us dumb...stupid…shortly said idiots."_ said Micronus to Amalgamous.

 _"I actually did not call you that, you did. I just said that you are not the smartest Primes, which have ever live or will live."_

 _"What the hell is wrong with you, Vector ?"_ said Amalgamous to him, but Micronus took over.

 _"Hey calm down buddy, let me take care of things."_ said Micronus as he then spoke to Vector. _"What do you mean will "live" ?"_

Vector then explained his plans to them, he made a short resume since he knew that those two will not understand or get what he is trying to say, because sometimes Vector's vocabulary can be weird, odd or even out of the time, since he travels a lot through the fabric of time.

"The Vector Sigma is going to be created with only one soul purpose. If the Matrix is sucked out of the its primary power, Vector Sigma will be a direct conduit to Primus core which will then enable the Matrix to be recharged again with the wisdom of all the past Primes. You didn't really thought that we will be the only ones ?" asked Vector.

Micronus then was about to say _"Well…."_ but he was interrupted by Vector since he already knew the answer to that question.

 _"No. We might be Primes but we wouldn't live like gods among mortals, we too shall join Primus one day. And the Matrix will then choose a worthy candidate to become a Prime….although there could be only one Prime...since that is the only way possible for one to become a Prime, which then would truly mark the end of the Age of Primes. But I think I went too far into the future."_ said Vector.

 _"Wow, wait you went to the future. Where you saw a new Prime ?"_ asked Micronus.

 _"Wicked !"_ said Amalgamous in excitement.

 _"As the matter of fact I did, but the future which was showend was blurry to me. I only saw the Council of the Primes, some of us were dead and were be shown as blue transparent beings while other still lived, but I could be wrong. And there I saw two bots while the first bot was denied the title of Prime the second one was granted the title of being worthy, while the other left with anger and rage within his spark. Then I was send back into another timeline."_ said Vector as he explained the two, that what he saw will be soon about to happen but that will take sometime.

He just witnessed what Orion Pax would soon be Optimus while Megatron left with rage wanting to start the great war, but Vector did not know such information what he got was a blurry vision with only images and few sounds of voices which revealed only some tine fractures from the true thing.

 _"Hey Vector could we go with you into time ?"_ asked Micronus.

 _"Absolutely….not."_ said Vector as Micronus smile dropped. As Vector continued. "Could you imagine the catastrophe you two would create ? Going through time is a responsibility and it isn't something which you can use whenever you want, such power Micronus, must be used wisely. Or else we are no different then the Heralds we tried to stop so many eons ago."

 _"Oh come one...please."_ said Amalgamous.

 _"We promise by our sparks that we will be careful."_ said Micronus to Vector as Amalgamous smiled into agreement. Vector began to think it over and he hoped that he won't regret what he is about to do.

"Alright, we can make a small trip into the fabric of time."

"YES." said both of the Primes.

Vector then used his blades of time in a specific pattern and with that he opens the portal.

 _"Follow me and whatever you do, do not lose track of things."_ said Vector to Micronus and Amalgamous, which they both nodded in response. As Vector entered the portal which he was followed by Micronus and Amalgamous. The portal they were in could be disturbed as a dimension not affected by time itself, they travel through and they could see different timelines.

 _"Wow this place is-"_ said Micronus as Vector finished his sentence.

 _"Fascinating, marvelous, impressive, awesome, beautiful sight to see, and all of the words which could describe this place."_ said Vector as Micronus and Amalgamous had their mouths open in owed of the view.

 _"So this is the place where you spend most of your time in, huh ?"_ asked Amalgamous.

"Yes, I find this to be more relatable to me as so called home." answered Vector as he used his blades to go through time into a different world.

 _"Wow what are you doing ?"_ asked Micronus as he could see that they were moving into the starts and time.

 _"I recently found a planet which is capable of supporting life, it is a small world compared to ours but it is inhabited by indigenous life forms, called Humans. As of right now their population is small and city were not built yet basically their at their own beginning."_ said Vector.

 _"Okay."_ said Amalgamous.

 _"But do not worry, we can skip through this time line and go into the future."_ said Vector as he used the blades of time, they were traveling throughout time and they reached the modern civilization of earth, great skyscrapers were built. It was looking like today's earth, just the way we imagined it.

 _"And now we are at the peak of Human modern civilization."_ said Vector. Both Amalgamous and Micronus wowed over the fact of time travel.

 _"Well that the indigenous like form calls it modern, they constantly seek out to better themselves and become more advanced in technology. At their time right now their technology standpoint is primitive compared to ours."_ explained Vector

 _"Hey can you hear that ?"_ said Micronus.

Vector responded with. _"No, what is it ?"_

 _"Yes, what is it man ?"_ asked Amalgamous.

Micronous could hear through the dimension a pleasant song. _"Hey could you move towards that place ?"_ asked Micronus to Vector as he pointed at it, Vector did as so.

As they were approaching Micronus could see there was a restaurant where people ate, but that wasn't the reason why it distracted him. There was a song which played, it was called Dancing In The Moonlight by King Harvest.

 _"Hey that's actually a pretty good song."_ it didn't take long for Micronus to memorize the entire lyrics as he was starting to sing a long.

 _"So you enjoy what the Humans called it music ?"_ asked Vector.

 _"Whatever it is, I am liking it. I want to learn more about it."_ said Micronus as he was just feeling the rhythm inside his body.

 _"Well lucky for you I've been researching and I can create the instruments need it to make such kind of music."_

 _"Really ?"_ asked Micronus in excitement. Which in return Vector politely nodded.

 _"Ah thanks Vector."_ said Micronus to Vector.

 _"Don't mention it, plus that would surly stop you from doing those terrible jokes on Megatronus and the others, their simply just bad jokes, Micronus, so please stop them."_ demand Vector.

 _"Alright, alright, I'll consider stopping making bad pranks. And I'll start making good pranks, one which they will certainly enjoy. Plus I need to make it up to Megatronus and I know the right guy to help me."_ said Micronus as he began think of Onyx Prime, Onyx soon began to be a close friends towards Solus, so close that Megatronus would burn with jealousy and anger but with time he manage to look pass over it.

 _"Hey what's that supposed to mean ? Where will I be at ?"_ asked Amalgamous.

 _"You could help Alpha Trion to build his library, he has asked for strong bots. So since you are free you can do it, plus it would be fun, don't worry Amalgamous. Alpha Trion might seem like a boring bot, but lies within him is considered to be marbelous."_ said Vector to Amalgamous.

 _"Uh alright, it's not like I got better things to do anyway."_ said Amalgamous.

Then Vector opened a way out of the dimension and they went right back where they left from, the place called Kaon in the underground tunnel where Vector Sigma will soon be.

 _"Okay, Vector you get the things which make music and everything, while I go and visit a friend."_ said Micronus as he ran through the tunnel and outside, as he used his relic to bust his speed, heading towards Onyx Prime domain. While Amalgamous helped Alpha Trion out and Vector create the "instruments" which will play the music.

* * *

As Micronus was running at hyper speed, towards where soon would be the place called the sea of rust. At the time there was Onyx's Prime domain with his fellow beast bot alike, he was their king and lord, hens the name and that he was the first.

It didn't take long for Onyx to stop Micronus with his Tryptic Mask using the Predatory mode. _"What on Primus is Micronus doing here ?"_ he thought. Micronus arrived at the place in no time, but the beast were looking at him with a look telling him, that he pasted into a restricted area, and that they were about to kill him.

 _"Wow...I'm a friend of Onyx...plus I don't think you are allowed to do anything to me yet alone a living Cybertronian."_ said Micronus unto the beast. Which then Onyx appeared into his menacing dragon mode as he spread fire above the sky.

 _"Enough !"_ demanded the Lord of the Beast to his beasts. They respected him so they granted his wish and they left to do their ordinary life business.

 _"For Primus sake, this is how you welcome good ol friends ?"_ asked Micronus.

Onyx transformed from his beast mode into his robot mode and said.

 _"Sorry about that, I don't really get much visitors expect from Alpha Trion telling me I should control my fellow beasts, since they kinda rake havik upon the ordinary Cybertronian life."_

 _"Yeah well forget that, I have something to tell you my friend."_ said Micronus.

 _"What is it then ?"_ asked Onyx.

 _"Listen, you are really good friends with Solus right ?"_ asked Micronus.

 _"Yes, that is correct, why ?"_ asked Onyx.

 _"Well because I might of...you know…"_ said Micronus

 _"Spit it out !"_

 _"I did a prank on Megatronus which was really bad and now he is really mad at me and now he wants my spark and that I found a way to make him not kill me by playing a dope song which I have found while I and Amalgamous were traveling throughout the fabric of time together with Vector Prime and I've come to ask you for help since you are my best friend ?_ " said Micronus as he spoke really fast which has left him without a breath.

 _"Wow...I never realized you can talk that fast, you keeping secrets from me ?"_ asked Onyx.

 _"Oh you have no idea, what this little head holds inside."_ said Micronus as he pointed to his own head.

 _"And what's a song, Micronus and why do you need my help again ?"_ asked Onyx confused since he didn't understand everything that Micronus told him in that fast manner.

Micronus then explained Onyx everything in a much slower pace and what a song actually is and that Vector is preparing the "music maker things" to play the song which he memorized.

 _"So what do you think ?"_ asked Micronus.

 _"Well, maybe it will work, so let me get this right. You planning to do a romantic thing between the two ?"_

 _"Yup, and you are going to help me, either if you like it or not."_

 _"Oh is that so little guy, what's in it for me ?"_ asked Onyx as he dropped towards Micronus height level.

 _"What's in it for you, is that I won't prank you so horribly that you would be called the Lord of the Whining Cowards."_ said Micronus in a demonic and ever dormant voice.

 _"Okay sounds about right, let's get it down, amigo."_ said Onyx as he lowered his hand to make a hand shake.

 _"That's mi hermano."_ said Micronus as he made they hand shake.

* * *

After everyone has done their plans, it was night. The moon was night and it was the palest moon Cybertron has ever seen. Solus and Megatronus were walking down a road holding their hands.

 _"Where are we going, Megatronus ?"_ asked Solus.

 _"Well Micronus asked me if I can come here with you."_ explained Megatronus to Solus.

 _"No way."_ said Solus.

 _"What ?"_ asked Megatronus.

 _"Onyx told me the same thing, wonder what they are up to."_

 _"I hope there is not a prank involved because I swear I will send Micronus flying to the farest Cybertron's moon."_

Solus chuckled and he taped him on his should sowtly. _"Oh come on, I know in that inside of you there is a golden heart like the Matrix which cares about everyone of us. You would never forgive yourself seeing Micronus gone"_ said Solus as they were walking to the location they were told to reach.

 _"Well I guess you're right my sweetspark, I'll hate to see him gone...he need him and I would surely miss his old annoying awful jokes and pranks."_ said Megatronus as there was a silence between him and her, lights flashed and there was Micronus together with Onyx as he said.

 _"Ooww, I always knew you loved me Megs. I love ya too bro, I love ya too."_

 _"What are you doing, Micronus ?"_ asked Solus. _"And what is Onyx doing here too ?"._

 _"Well, it was his idea so bare with me."_ said Onyx.

 _"Alright thanks for Vector here, which I am 100% sure he is with us right now, just hiding somewhere in his dimension."_ said Micronus as he was looking around and he was quite right, Vector was there.

 _"I have a beautiful melody for you two, which will bring your hearts even more together. And let's be honest here Megs, without my help you wouldn't be standing here with this beautiful and gorgeous fembot right now. Alright enough chit chat, DJ spin that track."_ said Micronus as Onyx started the song, as they prepared to sing.

The song was catchy and full with rhythm. Megatronus and Solus then immediately started to dance a beautiful dancing dou highlighted by the moonlight it was a beautiful sight to be seen.. As the song began Micronus voice could be heard and he sang Dancing in the Moonlight by King Harvest

We get it almost every night

When that moon is big and bright

It's a supernatural delight

Everybody was dancing in the moonlight

Everybody here is out of sight

They don't bark and they don't bite

They keep things loose they keep things light

Everybody was dancing in the moonlight

Micronus was then joined by Onyx to sing the refron. Surprisingly their voices were quite enjoyable to hear as Megatronus and Solus were dancing, as he moved her around and she was going where he was making her go, it was a harmony and everything went smoothly as the song continued.

Dancing in the moonlight

Everybody's feeling warm and right

It's such a fine and natural sight

Everybody's dancing in the moonlight

Then Onyx leaves Micronus to sing solo as he is playing the instrument which is playing the music.

We like our fun and we never fight

You can't dance and stay uptight

It's a supernatural delight

Everybody was dancing in the moonlight

Dancing in the moonlight

Everybody's feeling warm and right

It's such a fine and natural sight

Everybody's dancing in the moonlight

Megatronus and Solus were enjoying themselves as they danced, they come so close they were about to kiss but they still danced, as Megatronus brought Solus up in the air holding her as he spinned then placing her on the ground and continuing dancing.

Everybody here is out of sight

They don't bark and they don't bite

They keep things loose, they keep things light

Everybody was dancing in the moonlight

Everybody's dancing in the moonlight

Everybody's feeling warm and right

It's such a fine and natural sight

Everybody's dancing in the moonlight

Dancing in the moonlight

Everybody's feeling warm and right

It's such a fine and natural sight

Everybody's dancing in the moonlight

Everybody's dancing in the moonlight

Everybody's feeling warm and right

It's such a fine and natural sight

Everybody's dancing in the moonlight

As Micronus and Onyx voices began fading and became quieter as the music was ending. Solus and Megatronus stopped dancing as they were embracing each other, as they were holding their hands, looking towards each other's optics.

As their distance between them was getting more closer and closer, so close that they kissed a passionate kiss, as Megatronus put his arms on Solus waste and holded her up as they were kissing.

Micronus fell down on the stage and Onyx had his jaw open, since Megatronus and Solus were in their transe they didn't realize the falling Micronus and the opened wowed jawed Onyx.

As their passionate kiss ended but their still looked in their eyes with great love feeling towards one another, but soon that didn't last for that long and they just saw Micronus on the ground while Onyx wowed.

 _"Everything alright ?"_ asked Solus.

 _"Huh ?"_ said Micronus as he stood up with the help of Onyx.

 _"Nothing, Solus. Just there is nothing to say about it, you know what we mean."_ said Onyx to Solus.

Megatronus walked towards Micronus, Micronus began to fear what he will do to him as he protected his head with his forearms as he crossed them. Megatronus came and was near Micronus, as he opened his optics. He could see Megatronus right hand stretched out towards him, meaning he wanted to shake his hand, thus forgiving him for the terrible pranks he did on him.

 _"I forgive you, Micronus."_ said Megatronus to him.

Micronus shaked his hand and said. _"Really ?"_

 _"Yes, really. But do not ever do one of your terrible pranks on me ever again."_ told Megatronus to him.

 _"Okay.."_ said Micronus.

 _"You promise ?"_ asked Solus.

 _"Um…"_ said Micronus.

 _"Micronus ?!"_ said Solus.

 _"Alright, alright, jeesh. I promise."_ said Micronus finally.

 _"But you gotta tell us from where you found this...what you called it ?"_ asked Megatronus.

 _"Music."_ said Onyx.

 _"Yes, music. So care to explain ?"_ asked Megatronus as Solus then came and her hand was taken by Megatronus as Onyx and Micronus left their instruments on the stage, for Vector to clean them up. As they walked through the park, we could hear how Micronus was explaining the two Prime Lovers, how he discovered music.

As camera pans out, since it was night not all of the places where lighted and in the shadows Liege Maximo appeared, as he was stalking the four Primes as they walked through the park.

* * *

 _"Hmm.."_ mound the Prime of Lies.

 _"It would seem that, Solus and Megatronus are getting closer everyday. I am so so sorry Megatronus."_ said Liege in a arrogantly tone. _"But Solus belongs to me !"_ yelled Liege as he then lowered his tone.

 _"And I'll do anything in my power to take her away from you."_ said the Prime Of lies as he began laughing a hysterical laugh, as the camera pans out into the distance, concentrating on him as he laughs.

It would seem that Liege Maximo has other plans intended for our two loving Primes, Solus and Megatronus. This would mark the beginning of Liege Maximo's evil plans, let us hope that the outcome would not be catastrophic

* * *

 **Authors Note: And I heard the death of Stan Lee, and I must say that it struck me pretty hard, I mean he is the main reason why I do this Story. Because without him there wouldn't be the characters we love and enjoy.**

 **There wouldn't be a MCU. And I want to say, Stan Lee you were a great man and a** **inspiration striving to become good as you and cheerful as ever. Although the world insulted you and told you that your dreams will never came true.**

 **You showed them and proved them wrong, by creating this amazing characters. And for that I truly want to thank you, my biggest regret was that I never met you in person, and now that dream will always be a dream.**

 **But maybe one day we will meet each other, you were the best, and you'll always be remembered, and now dear Stan. You may finally Rest In Peace our favorite superhero Stan Lee.**

 **Let me know if you enjoyed this Chapter, don't forget to follow and if you like it favorite it, so that you'll always be notified when I post a new Chapter. So that's pretty much it.**

 **So don't stop playing and don't stop being a geek, and till the day we will meet again my fellow autobot, decepticon, and marvel friends...till that day...till all are one.**


	13. Chapter Thirteen - Vector Sigma

**Author's Note: Sup, tho. How is everybody been doing, I hope y'all have been doing great. Before we get started, has everyone seen the latest traile for The Lion King 2019 Remake ?**

 **Because I did, and it is great ! I can't wait to see the movie, I am very excited to see it. So** **without further ado, enjoy ! :)**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen - Vector Sigma

Vector Prime was working on his latest project called "Vector Sigma" he was working at it for the last weeks. He came very close but things wouldn't work as he would wanted, but he didn't lose hope, he kept on trying and trying.

Because one day he will get it right, because he always gets things right, no matter what. Vector would open the portal to his dimension, so he could travel through time and space, searching for clues and answers.

Being the intelligent being that he is, he found out what he must do. As he exit the portal he start using his blades of time, to warp reality and to build the Vector Sigma.

A structure like thing was being constructed it was the Key of Vector Sigma but bigger, metal shaping into forms, in between the metals there were small gabs.

Then a locker was being created as there was already a tunnel which was leading direct to Cybertron's core. The lock was finally done, as the door to it was closing on itself the tower key was shifting down to adjust to Vector's height as it collapsed on the ground right in the center of the room and lock opening.

This was truly a blessed day thought Vector as he uses the Forge of Solus which she gave him to use it, he began to forge the Key of Vector Sigma. It only took a few swings and the key was already being made, he then lay a curse on the key wit the help of the Forge so that no one can use it except but one.

 _"By the powers granted to me by Primus himself, the Key of Vector Sigma shall only be used by a Prime which is created by Primus himself and by a Prime which is worthy enough to carry the Matrix of Leadership as the Next Prime into hard times of hardship and loss or if someone is chosen by a Prime to protect the Key to bring back that said Prime back to his original self."_

Said Vector Prime to the Key as he swung the Forge one more time, and a loud noise could be heard as the Key was finally created. Vector takes the Key and transforms it into its original form and places it into the lock and opens Vector Sigma.

The room began to glow in pure light, which was blinding Vector's optics, as the lock opened and the Pillar was rising to Vector's height level and the lock was opening, as from it came a ball of pure light surrounded by two huge chain like things which were floating around it protecting it, as the chains were as well pure of light like the ball.

 _"It works….it works !"_ said Vector as he yelled with joy and happiness.

 _"Vector Sigma I entrust you, if the Matrix of Leadership's energy will ever disappear, I command you as it is your true and one soul purpose, if a Prime or one chosen by a Prime to restore that knowledge, wisdom and power back so that the Age of Primes may never end."_ commanded Vector to Vector Sigma.

"As you wish, Vector Prime." spoke Vector Sigma, as then Vector took out the key and everything went back to normal as the Pillar went down and the lock closed and everything was back to its original form.

 _"I can't wait to announce everybody about this."_ said Vector as he left Vector Sigma as he went through the tunnel and the gates of the building were closing as Vector left it, as he made his way towards the Thirteen's HQ.

* * *

Meanwhile Liege Maximo was bossing around and telling the ordinary Cybertronians where to mine for energon and doing what miners do.

As he walked throughout the mine and giving orders, he discovered a hidden place inside the mine operation. As he entered into the pits of the mine, he could see a very large and very advanced experiment laboratory.

 _"Oh, what is this ?"_ asked Liege very intrigued, as he inspected the place.

 _"It would seem that this laboratory has the possibility to create life, and this...Onyx must never find out of this."_ said Liege as he picked up a skull of a Predacon.

 _"But why is it that here are old bones of fellow Predacons ?"_ asked Liege as he placed the skull in a identification chamber. The program showed him that those Predacon bones were very old and that they were ready for experiments.

 _"Experiments...hmm."_ mound Liege as he was thinking about a master plan.

 _"I'll have these Predacon reanimated as my fellow beasts, and together with them we will protect Cybertron...and perhaps even more.."_ said Liege as his thought were beginning to get even darker.

 _"Let see what kind of mysteries this mine hides."_ said Liege with a grin smirk on his face

* * *

Vector summoned all of the Primes into their HQ because he has very good news. All of the Prime came except Liege Maximo, this raised some question as Vector asked.

 _"Where is Liege ?"_

 _"Probably mining Energon, we could start without him."_ said Megatronus.

 _"Well I wanted that everybody would be here to witness the greatest thing in their lives."_

 _"And that would be what ?"_ asked Prima.

 _"Happy you asked, now stay as you were."_ said Vector as he used the Blades of Time to warp reality and makes it so that they have appeared inside the Vector Sigma.

 _"What is this suppose to be ?"_ asked Nexus.

 _"I am very glad that you asked, Nexus my friend. This is Vector Sigma."_ said Vector as he activate Vector Sigma as it started to open up. The Primes were mesmerized at the sight, they couldn't believe that Vector has finally done it.

 _"You did it, Vector !"_ said Solus cheerfully.

All of the Primes congratulated Vector for his work and were very pleased about it.

 _"Thank you, thank you."_ said Vector as he bowed before them a few times.

 _"This requires a celebrating."_ said Micronus as he jumped on top of Vector's shoulder.

 _"Yes, indeed, Micronus."_ said Quintus.

Vector nodded and he used the Blades of Time and teleported the Primes back at their HQ and they started making a party as they were celebrating, which this would prove the upcoming generation of Cybertronians that Primes do party.

* * *

As the Prime's were partying, Liege was scavenging through the mine. He found another sector of the mine, which wasn't been discovered. Liege placed some lights to light the tunnel he was in, he could sense a dark aura emanating from the tunnel.

 _"What could that be ?"_ asked Liege as he was getting more closer and closer to it, the dark aura resembled something very very dark.

 _"This darkness, I've have not sense it..since..Un-"_ said Liege as he was stopped by a thunder strike which scared him a bit.

 _"What the ?"_ said Liege as he was shaking a bit. _"How did this thing actually survived."_ said Liege as he kneeled and took the dark energon shard.

He took a short look at it, and vision of Unicron appeared before him into his optics, this shocked Liege as he falls down hitting his head. As the impact was so strong he locked him into stasis.

* * *

After the Primes finished their party, they were worrying about Liege and why he is not coming back, because they haven't seen him since the day began and now it's almost night.

Optimus send a search party for Liege, the search party was formed out of, Onyx, Prima and Micronus. As they searched the mining places where he could possibly be, they knew it will take longer then expected so they searched up, where his last mining operation was.

As they find the mine they began to search Liege inside it as they splitted up searching throughout the mining tunnels, Onyx discovered Liege Maximo's unconscious body.

 _"Prima, Micronus. I found Liege."_ Onyx said through the comlink.

Prima and Micronus were on their way.

 _"Report status."_ said Prima.

 _"Well...he looks knocked out to me. You'll have to come and check it out."_

As Micronus and Prima arrived they could see what Onyx meant.

 _"Wow."_ said Micronus.

 _"Well you can say that again."_ told Onyx to Micronus.

 _"Wow."_ said Micronus again.

 _"Micronus, stop it."_ said Prima as he leaned more, he could see a purple dark energon shard.

 _"Oh my Primus…"_ said Prima in disbelief.

 _"What is it ?!"_ asked Onyx quite worried.

 _"We need to get him out of here."_ commanded Prima, as Onyx grabbed Liege's unconscious body as he and Micronus followed Prima throughout the main as they made haste towards their HQ.

* * *

The Primes were discussing and having a debate while the searching party is returning to base.

 _"What if something happened to him ?"_ asked Solus.

 _"It could be a possibility."_ Optimus said as he answered the question with a speculation.

 _"The Covenant of Primus, does not reveal the next pages. I've been trying to encrypt it over the passed few months. And as you could see no results."_ said Alpha Trion.

 _"Oh, come one guys. You are overreacting."_ said Amalgamous as he tried to lighten the mood a bit.

 _"Perhaps he got lost or something, I mean, I am 100% positive he is fine."_ said Amalgamous in a convenient tone. As Prima, Onyx and Micronus entered the HQ and into the room where the others were. Amalgamous looked behind him as the door opened.

 _"Oh scrap…"_ said Amalgamous as his face dropped.

 _"We need to get him into the sick bay."_ said Prima.

The Primes then went to the sick bay as Quintus was scanning his body with the help of his medical tools as Liege was put in a scan chamber.

 _"Hmm interesting, very very interesting."_ said Quintus.

 _"What is it ?"_ asked Optimus.

 _"Well we got some bad news and some good news."_ told Quintus them.

 _"You know I always like my dessert first."_ said Amalgamous.

Quintus sighs. _"The good news, is that I stabilized him and have cured him of that dark substance."_

 _"Now give me those damn veggies."_

 _"The bad news is that, that substance is dark energon. The life blood of Unicron and it infected him, I actually don't know if I managed to cure it. So when he wakes up and he acts total normally like he always acts then, I'll ask you to act like nothing happen."_

 _"And if he acts like a totally new different person ?"_ asked Megatronus.

 _"Then I want you all that you contact me immediately."_ said Quintus.

The Primes nodded in agreement, but one question still remains and Alpha Trion asked.

 _"But one question still remains. How was it able that this dark shard has managed to survive. I thought we banished Unicron for good, so why is this here ?"_ he asked as he pointed at the shard which was encased in a glass sphere.

 _"Well there is one explanation, Alpha Trion."_ said Quintus.

 _"And that is ?"_ Alpha Trion asked.

 _"When we banished Unicron with the same oblivion blast , our creator Primus used to banish Unicron before. It would seem that the blast was so destructive that the impact which went through him, might have caused an irruption and his blood may have fell in the ground and since time passed they become one with the ground."_

 _"So you are implying, there could be more of this dark energon remaining undiscovered ?"_ asked Prima.

 _"Well I only suggesting, but we better be too safe than sorry. So I suggest to you Megatronus while your primary objective is to mine, have a secondary objective and a search team to actually discover if there are more remains of Unicron."_

Megatronus nods. _"Alright, I'll do it, don't worry about it."_

 _"Now we need to let Liege rest."_ said Quintus.

The Primes accepted Quintus advise and left the room, leaving Liege Maximo to rest.

As they left, inside Liege's body began to dream a nightmare of some sorts, at least that was his cybernetic brain thinking it was a nightmare. It was more so a cortical psychic patch.

 _"Where am I ?"_ asked Liege as his voice echoed through his mind. He looked everywhere, the only thing he could see it was a semi lighten room while everything was a dark blue color.

 _"You are in your mind."_ said a dark voice which could be considered the devil of the Transformers, it was none other than Unicron himself.

Liege Maximo was in shocked as he fell down to the ground as he crawled away from Unicron.

 _"H-H-H-How i-i-is it th-a-t y-ou still alive !?"_

 _"You fool, did you really think that the oblivion blast could destroy me ?"_ asked Unicorn.

Liege was about to say something. _"Well-"_ but he was interrupted.

 _"No you fool !"_ said Unicron. _"I'm needed for the Universe to exist, or else everything would cease to exist. Including you, insect."_

 _"If this isn't a dream..then what are you doing in my head ?!"_

 _"It would seem that your disgusting hands found my life blood, called the dark energon. And you'd touch it since you fools are easy to tempt."_ replied Unicron.

 _"How is it that, it was found on cybertronian ground ?"_

 _"It is safe to assume that your blast had crushed my spark chamber and so it erupted with my blood and was then absorbed by the ground. Nature itself did its own thing without knowing what it was absorbing to berry beneath the very ground your insects walk on."_ told Unicron to the Prime of Lies.

 _"And you expect me to believe you ?"_ he asked. _"I am the Prime of Lies so don't try to pull a trick on me."_

 _"Oh is that so ?"_ said Unicron. _"If I wanted to lie, I would have done it by now. Why would I lie."_

 _"Hmm let me ask, so that you will finally see the imminent destruction of Primus ?"_

Unicorn smirks. _"And what good will that bring me, if my body is destroyed."_

 _"So your body was destroyed ?"_ asked Liege.

 _"Mostly, it's in stasis. But there is a threat coming…"_ said Unicron.

 _"What kind of threat ?"_

 _"The kind which will eradicate you from existence. That is why I've been leading you to the undiscovered section of them mine."_ told Unicron to Liege.

 _"Oh really, and you expect me to believe that ?"_ asked Liege.

 _"It would be more understandable if I show you."_ said Unicron as he grabbed Liege Maximo by the head implanting his inner dark thoughts inside the Prime of Lies, Liege could be heard screaming for help as he was shown false visions and prophecies which would happen.

 _"The Thirteen wouldn't stand a chance against this new threat, Liege. Go and create the beasts I showed you in your vision. And your brethren will be safe."_ said Unicron as he released Liege.

Liege then woke up from his dream and he could see that he was in the sick bay resting on a patient bed.

 _"What the ?"_ he asked.

 _"Was this all real ?"_ he asked again as he could see in his right hand there was this dark energon sigil on. _"Primus...it is real…"_ he said before he yelled in rage.

 ** _"ARGHHH!"_**

This was the first steps of the Fall of the Thirteen Primes, Liege didn't now at the time. But this was one of the reasons why it happened. Now Liege will be concentrating all of his time and resources to build this army of beasts but for what reason and why it is unknown, Unicron himself said it was because a threat was coming, but you wouldn't really believe him now would you ?

* * *

 **Author's Note: So if you enjoyed then follow my story and if you really liked it then favorite it. So that you stay tuned when a new Chapter arrives. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.**

 **If you have any ideas on how to improve my story telling, let me know. If you have any questions about the Story, let me know. And if you have good ideas to add to this story let me know.**

 **Till I see you with a new Chapter, till then my fellow Autobot, Decepticon and Marvel Fans, till all are one. Bye ! :)**


End file.
